


Soulforged

by LeaderKrios



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is canonically pan, Lilith will eventually fuck, Look at all these thirsty bois drowning in pussy, Mental Illness, Most of our characters are dumbasses so slow burn, Multi, Mutual Pining, My character is a succubus and she fucks, No Ains No Problem, OC driven, Our DM keeps cockblocking me though, Overlord DND Campaign, RP based, She thirsty she's gonna die, lots of fluff, lots of sin, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: Yggdrasil is coming to an end and 3 players gather to mourn the end of their favorite game.When the countdown hit 0 and the world didn't end, A Human, A Succubus and A Golem open their eyes in a new world, in bodies they've play in for years but never breathed in, never felt in. One never wants to go back, having nothing to go back to. One is just concerned for their friends. One can't go back even if they tried.





	1. Prelude

“So…the game is coming to an end, after all of this time.” A Knight sat at a long dining table of dark, polished wood, a great crystal Chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling, casting a warm glow over the cream marble walls and floor. “It’s a shame, putting all of that work into something just for it to disappear…” He rested his chin on his hands, looking over to another man at the table, a burly man with muscular features, a square jaw and short, unkept brown hair. The man was almost passable as a human, if it were not for the dull glow of his eyes, which shone like the hot coals of the forge.

  
The larger man laughed heartily. “But think of all the fun we had! The guilds we brought down!” The silver of his gaze was more intense with his amusement. He shifted in his seat to turn all of his attention to the fully armored Knight, who went by the name Dragon Thorn. “Remember the one that took us a full week of alternating shifts to hammer away at their defenses? After the week was finished we finally broke through into the heart of their fortress. It was fun, if not a bit exhausting.”

  
Dragon Thorn chortled in response. “Agreed!” Looking around at the rest of the empty seats, he sighed. “Though it is too bad Lilith and Kaden couldn’t join us for the shut down.” He pulled up his in-game menu. “I doubt they will make it in time for the countdown, Bane. Knowing Kaden, he is probably running dungeons to get the most out of it before the servers go down.”

  
“Or he’s having trouble climbing the mountain again.” Bane smirked, suppressing the urge to laugh. “I’ve lost count of how many times he has fallen off of the path, poor guy…” He noticed Dragon hovering on the Log out screen. “Take care of yourself, Dragon. Maybe they will make a sequel one day, and we can meet again.” The smile emote appeared above his head.

  
Dragon emoted back at him. “Maybe, I look forward to it…” Both of them knew it was unlikely. Yggdrasil was already an old game that had long lost most of it’s players. Newer games had more to offer, nerve gear and more immersive atmosphere. This was the last they’d see each other in this game. “I have work early in the morning, sadly. Take care of yourself, Bane. Thanks for the fun we had.” Dragon’s character waved before freezing and then dispersing.

  
-Dragon Thorn has logged out-

Bane sighed and hit his head against the table. “I hate today….Today is the only day of the year I have every right to be sad for all of it.” His head kept thudding into the table -o damage- -0 damage- “Well, Kaden should be ok. The Kid hardly logs off anymore. No idea where he gets the time.” Shaking his head, he sat back up. “Not like it will matter, soon.” Bane stood to exit the room and make his way to the entrance of the guild.

  
The doors opened, and flurries of snow flooded the foyer. Outside was a human man covered in snow and panting. He was laying on the porch of the guildcastle. “I hate. This stupid. Mountain.” He stood and brushed snow from his silvery hair. “I wish I could cut the mountain down!” His voice carried and echoed down into the valley.  
“Welcome, Kaden.” Looking up, he noticed Bane standing in the doorway, he jumped and nearly fell off the high steps. Next to Bane stood a tall dark elf woman with dark skin and white hair, an npc. Bane’s to be exact. She looked at him in disdain.

  
Kaden steadied himself on the bannister. “I am NOT going up this stupid mountain again! If you make me fall I am cutting it down to my level!” He sighed before nodding at the guards and entering the guildhall, shaking more snow from his hair.

  
Bane laughed at Kaden, his NPC closed the doors behind him. “I remember you…Marina I think.” He sighed. “So many good things were crafted and put into this guild. I hate to see it all go.” Shaking his head, Bane forced himself to cheer up. “If it’s going to end, then let’s have something to remember it all by! A group photo!” He motioned to Marina. “Follow!”

“Yes, Master Bane.” She followed quietly behind him.

  
The guards addressed Kaden. “Master Kaden.”

  
The boy scoffed in response. “Stop with all the Master stuff! I’m not a Master here! I just bum food and a room in return for my services!” He huffed and crossed his arms, following Bane. “Snow! Come Snow! Follow Snow! Snow Return! Which one summons her again?” The two ventured to the throne room to prepare for their final moments.

  
In a darkly lit room in the guild castle, A woman with long white hair, black horns, dark gray skin with clusters of glittering black scales and a long, spiked tail opened her crimson red eyes.

  
-Lilith ShadowSword has logged in-

  
Light from the evening sun filtered through stained glass into the room. There was another in the room with her, another Dark Knight in black spiked armor. A Dark Elf player named Black Ore. “Lilith! You made it! I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye!”

  
Lilith blinked a few times, adjusting to the feeling, or lack of feeling, associated with logging in. “Black.” She looked up at the stained glass. “I wouldn’t miss the final moments of Yggdrasil for anything.” Noticing the emptiness of the room nearly always occupied by the other players or NPCs of darker races, she pouted. “It’s a shame that not everyone could make it.”

  
“Dragon was on earlier, it seems. Shame we missed him.” A sad emote appeared over their head. “I have to log out soon too. College doesn’t pause for games coming to end. But I had to see this place one last time.” They looked at Lilith with a sad smile. “We had fun, yeah?”

  
“Yeah, we did.” Sighing, she stood from the stone bench she spawned on. “No idea how I’m going to vent my frustrations without PKers and other assholes to kill. Might actually have to go to therapy. Can you imagine?”

  
Black laughed. “Remember the day we stormed another guild’s fortress and one of our party members quit because they saw you in their nightmares?”

  
Lilith hummed. “I practiced that laugh IRL for days leading to the siege. Psychological warfare is best warfare, afterall.” Looking over, she saw Black going through their menu. “Sure you don’t want to stay a bit longer? I’m on till the server boots me.”

  
They shook their head. “I have an 8am in the morning. And it’s finals week. But Kaden and Bane are still logged in. I’m sure they will be on for the countdown. You know Kaden never logs out.” A sad face emote. “Hey, maybe we’ll play other games together after this? It’s been a blast with you and the guild.”

  
“Yeah…” Truth is, Lilith had classes to worry about too. Finals in Grad school, her term paper, her senior thesis looming ever near. That one research project. She had dropped it all for the end. Not that she couldn’t churn out a 10-page report in 2 hours fueled with bagels and coffee but she really should have finished earlier. “Take care, Black. Good luck with finals!”

  
Happy face emote. “Take care, Lilith. Say goodbye to Bane and Kaden for me.” And then they were gone.

  
-Black Ore has logged out-

  
Lilith stood. “King.” Her NPC, a companion that kept her company in the hours the others weren’t online. No sooner than she spoke his name did the red headed Vampire Knight appear before her.

  
“You summoned me, Milday?” She winced a bit at the greeting. She probably thought it was cool at the time, like his name, Kingdon. She doesn’t remember a time she has ever used his full name. She also regretted ever making him a vampire. She was definitely going through a phase.

  
“You’ve been with me a long time, haven’t you, King?” She smiled at him. “I think by now you are more of my equal, don’t you think?” She opened his code to make some adjustments. Next to race, she edited Vampire and made a dramatic story about granting him the powers of an Incubus to match her status of Succubus and stand by her side for centuries to come. She closed the code and cleared her throat. “For your countless years of protection, I grant you my powers as a Succubus! You are now equal to me in power and position; an Incubus!” She knighted him dramatically with her claymore. ‘God, if the guys heard that cheesy shit they’d never let me live it down….’

  
His appearance changed to fit his new title. While his skin remained pale, it was littered with small clusters of black scales, like hers, and was sporting glossy horns and a tail. Small wings sprouted from his back. The changes only made him cuter, in Lilith’s eyes.

  
King looked up at his master, smiling. “Thank you, Lady Lilith! I am not worthy of such a grand gift, but I will use it well!”

  
She smiled softly at him. Even knowing he was all code and data, she always considered him a dear friend. It didn’t help that the NPC coding for the game was so realistic. If she could feel or breath, then she wouldn’t be able to feel the difference from real life. “King, would you like to accompany me to the kitchens? I would like to bake a cake for everyone.”

  
“It would be an honor, milady.” The man had the cutest, most heartbreaking smile. She outdid herself the day she made him.

  
As they approached the kitchen through the dining hall, maids bowed to Lilith as she passed. King followed close behind her, a smile still plastered on his face. The kitchen staff offered to help but Lilith refused, quick changing into her special cooking apron with enchantments that would ensure a high-quality item and extra buffs. It was an item she got from spamming minigames during a valentine’s event, and as such, was red and frilly with a heart on the chest. Unfortunately, it was also designed by absolute perverts, so it was just an apron, with skimpy black lingerie underneath. Not unfortunate for Lilith, considering she collected various armor and cosmetics that are poorly designed by men to be ‘sexy’ or ‘slutty.’ Everyone has their hobbies.  
No, the one who was unfortunate was King, who was trying to hand ingredients for Devilfood cake to her while making eye contact. His face was beat red and the system was spamming the blush emote. Another of her hobbies was teasing her cute NPC so she could see his adorable red face.

  
Lilith winked at King. “Something the matter, King?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, Milady.”

  
Two two worked together to clear several cooking minigames with increasing difficulty, but within a few minutes they had a master rank cake, already baked and decorated with that good old rpg minigame magic.

  
Message “Anyone who is still online, I’ll be in the throne room for anyone who wants to take a guild picture to remember this place. Join me if you’d like or find a spot that is special to you. Thank you. It was fun playing with you all!”

  
“Hmmm, that’ll be Bane, then. I would like a photo to remember…” Lilith looked to King with a sad smile. He had a neutral face, but she could see the confused emote above his head, denoting that he didn’t understand what she was going on about. “King, would you like to come with me to the throne room?”

  
“As you wish, Milady. Do you want me to carry the cake?”

  
She shook her head. “No, I can carry it, but thank you, King.” Taking a slice of the cake, Lilith handed it to King. “You can have the first slice, though! Let me know how it tastes, ok?”

  
The Incubus smiled, heart emotes appearing above his head. “Thank you, Milady,! Two gifts from you in one day. I am not worthy!” He ate it happily, tail swishing in a side to side animation. “It is delicious, as befitting your skill, Milady. I have never had anything so tasty!”

  
‘So damn cute…’ Lilith beamed at him, wanting to hug him close but unable to. “Thanks, King! Let’s go meet with the others, then, shall we?”

  
He hummed in response. “As you wish, Milady!”

  
Kaden had lost Bane sometime ago in the halls. He had been wandering around since then, looking at the various trophies and spoils of war they had collected over the years. He wasn’t an official member of the guild. Before he met Bane and Lilith he was mostly a solo player, him and Snow wandering around picking up any sidequest and clearing any dungeon they came across. But everyone in the Soulforge treated him like family.

  
They were all like his siblings. Bane was more of an older brother/mother hen to everyone in the guild. Lilith was…..Lilith. It was complicated with her because she flirted with anyone, player or NPC. It was hard to remember sometimes just how powerful she was considering how she made her character look so cute and the way she acted.

Kaden heard the ding of Bane’s message.

  
“Ah, so he’s in the Throne room…maybe that’s where I left Snow?” He rounded the corner to the throne room and nearly bumped into Lilith, who was carrying a cake. “Ah, Lilith! How’s it going?” Smile emote.  
“King and I made a cake, for the…gathering.” She was smiling but it was weak. “You going to the Throne Room?”

  
“Yea. Gonna miss this place.” He tried to ignore her guardian, who was always glaring daggers at him. If Lilith noticed the angry emote above his head then she didn’t let onto it. ‘Kingdon, that was his name….I think.’

  
“I know what you mean, I’m going to miss King the most, I think.” She pat his head and another smile emote appeared above his head. Right, she has always been attached to her NPC. Lilith walked passed him the opposite way. Apparently, he was going the wrong way toward the throne room. “Black Ore logged out a bit ago, I saw them when I logged in.”

  
He followed her. “Yea, I saw they logged out. I just got here, climbed up the mountain.” King brushed passed Kaden to stand at his master’s side, putting some distance between them. Jealous little minion.

  
“I think we are the only ones left then. They all have lives, I can’t fault them for not being here. Still, the game is mere minutes from ending, you’d think they could wait a bit longer….” She sighed, throwing open the doors to the throne room.

  
Bane smiled at them all as they entered. In the throne room were the other NPCs, standing in singlefile on either side of the room. They bowed at Lilith and Kaden as they entered.

  
“Baaaaaaaaane!” Lilith ran up to him, grinning. “King and I made a cake!” She sat on the throne, sitting her cake down on the side table. “King says it’s delicious, so I did a good job!”

  
The large man didn’t seem to mind that she was sitting in what many would consider his seat, nor did he seem to notice his guardian’s disapproving look at the succubus.

  
“Hey, Bane! Have you seen Snow? I don’t remember where I left her….” Kaden frowned.

  
Bane gave it some thought, tapping his chin, each tap sounded like clinking metal. “Have you tried the Return command?”

  
“Return! That’s what I was trying to think of! ‘Return Snow’!”

  
A bright light flashed in the room and an angelic runed portal opened. White feathers flurried out of the opening, forming into A pale woman with pure white hair and brilliant blue eyes. “I am here, Master Kaden, as you wished of me.” She smiled serenely at the human, her pale cheeks tinted pink.

  
Bane had Marina order the other NPCs around to stand in front of the throne. Kaden called to Snow. “Follow!” he made his way to stand left of the throne for the picture. “Lilith, you should stand on the right, since you are actually in the guild and Bane’s second in command.”

  
The succubus scoffed at him. “I think I deserve to sit on the throne, because…” She was obviously digging for a reason. “I made a cake! What did you bring? Nothing!”

  
Bane ignored the bickering. “Are you saying you believe I should sit on the throne?”

  
“If I made a cake it would be ten times better than yours because I maxed out my cooking skill. And yes, Bane, you should sit on the throne! You are Guild Leader, after all.” All of the gathered NPCs sighed at the bickering masters.

  
“That’s only because you maxed out all of the useless skills in the game, Kaden.” Bane emphasized with the guardians on the matter. Those two were always bickering.

Lilith stood from the throne, pouting. “If you get to sit on the throne then I get to sit you your lap, as general!”

  
Bane waved her off, blowing hot steam out of his mouth with a sigh. It was too much trouble to fight her, better to give her what she wanted. “You can have it. I never wanted the thing to begin with.” He stood to her right. “Just, please, change into your armor so we can have a decent picture.”

  
“This isn’t even that different from what I usually wear!” She rifled through her inventory for her armor, equipping it. Scales nearly indistinguishable from those already infused with her skin covered all the ‘naughty’ places on her body, if barely. It showed even more of her skin than the apron and lingerie did. The succubus beckoned for King to sit with her on the throne, her true motive for wanting it in the first place. “Come sit in my lap, King!” Her words were innocent but her face mischievous.

  
“Y-yes, milady.” His character text stuttered, and the incubus’s face grew red, but he obeyed.

  
“I suppose that is the best I’m going to get…” Bane grumbled. “But you wouldn’t be any fun if you were normal.”

  
Kaden gestured to Snow. “Come stand by me, you deserve it, for how long you’ve traveled with me!” He equipped his Samurai armor, letting his mid-length silver hair down.

  
“Thank you, Master Kaden.” She stood humbly by the Human. Marina stood by Bane, remaining stoic.

  
-Screenshot saved-

  
Bane laughed. “This is a memory I will cherish for years to come. I’ll put it on my wall as soon as I print it off!”

  
Kaden had a small, sad, nervous laugh in response. “Yea…” He let out a long, shuddering breath. “I’m going to miss you guys…”

  
-Yggdrasil’s servers will be shutting down in 5 minutes-

  
Lilith adjusted her character sitting animation to wrap her arms around King. “Don’t bum me out, guys. I don’t want to think about leaving right now. I don’t want to say goodbye yet…”

  
“It’s not like I want to say goodbye either, Lilith.” Kaden said. “I wish this world could go on for at least another 20 years.”

  
Bane laughed. “40 years! I want to be playing this game as an old man!”

  
-Yggdrasil’s servers will be shutting down in 3 minutes-

  
“Hey, Lilith. Remember when you single handedly took out a group of 10 player killers with just a wooden spoon because you forgot your weapon?”

  
“In my apron! It was after a cooking competition. The men that designed the thing are pigs, but it is a cute outfit!” She tried to force herself to have a positive mood. “We had a lot of fun, boys.”

  
-Yggdrasil’s servers will be shutting down in 1 minute-

  
Kaden nodded, sitting down next to the throne and closing his eyes. “It was fun, guys. If I could do it all again, I would. It was a blast.”

  
Bane leaned against the other side of the throne. “Yea, it really was. You guys take care of yourselves.” He tried to hide a sniffle as he teared up.

  
Lilith got as close as she could to King, wishing she could feel him, that he could comfort her. “I hope I can see you all again.” She closed her eyes. “Thank you, for everything.”

  
-Yggdrasil’s servers are shutting down in 3…-

  
-2-

  
-1-

 

-Yggdrasil has ended. Thank You For Playing-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited and better written version of an RP/DND Campaign that is being held currently by a friend of mine.
> 
> Lilith is my character.  
> Bane and Kaden belong to my husband.  
> The DM is our mutual friend SoulRazer.
> 
> This is my first time formatting an RP/DND game into literature.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Human, a Golem and a Succubus walk into another world.

The first thing that Lilith noticed was the feeling of her arms around something warm. She didn’t remember having anything in her arms before she logged into Yggdrasil. The next thing she noticed was that said warm thing was breathing slowly, rhythmically. And it also smelled faintly like sweet pea body lotion? She opened her eyes to see the back of her guardians, head, red and spiky. “K-King?”

 

The guardian turned to look at his master over his shoulder, the movement was too fluid, too natural to be animation. “Y-yes, Milady?” Lilith jumped, hearing his voice and watching his lips move. The most she had ever interacted with him was with flavortext. “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? You feel nervous…surprised.” His face was flushed but concerned. She could feel his breath on her face.

 

“Did they forget to shut down the game?” Another voice pulled Lilith out of her confusion, Bane was looking around, a puzzled look on his face.

 

A loud sigh of surprise and subsequent heavy inhale to her left alerted her to Kaden’s presence. Like he wasn’t expecting the breath to come, and it startled him. “I-I’m Here? Oh man!” The human patted his body, checking to see if he’s all still there. “Thank heavens I’m still here…. But wait, why are we still here?”

 

All of the emotions she was dealing with made it hard to concentrate, as if some of them weren’t hers. Before she opened her eyes, she felt sadness and acceptance. Now there was confusion and relief. “Can you guys…feel? Did they update the game with nervegear instead of shutting it down?” Concern and confusion, not inside of her but near her, outside of her body. In front of her. King? And the relief, to her right.

 

Marina, Bane’s guardian, spoke up. “Is something wrong, Master? Have we done something to displease you?” Her voice was stoic and deep, unlike King’s own energetic and youthful tone. Lilith felt…concern with a tad of reverence. But the more she tried to focus on the feelings of others, the more people she was feeling. It made her chest feel heavy.

 

“Master Kaden? Are you alright?”

 

Kaden let out a frightened whimper. Snow had laid her hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Am I dead right now? I’m pretty sure I’m dead right now…Because there’s no way this is real, right?”

 

‘Try to block it out. Too many people in one room. How am I even doing this?’ Her guardian looked overwhelmed as well, tensing in her arms. She ran a hand through his hair to calm him but that seemed to make it worse, as the man began to shake. ‘Shit, salvage the situation.’

 

“Your hair is really soft, King.” ‘Fuck, abort.’ “A-and it smells nice.” ‘Even creepier. Shoot me.’

“T-Thank you, Milady. I’m glad it is to your liking. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” And then he tensed more. “But you don’t have to like it! If you were not to like it I would happily change it for you…” Ok that made it worse. She was getting a headache.

 

“Their mouths are moving…” Bane shook his head, clearing his throat. Suddenly the emotions coming from his space dulled. “Marina. Would you mind ordering the other Guardians back to their posts? I would like to speak with Kaden and Lilith in private.”

 

“Yes, my Master.” She bowed before turning on her heels to address the gathered guardians. “All guardians return to your stations!” She side-eyed King and Snow. “You two as well.” Her voice was filled with disdain. Lilith almost spoke up.

 

“My master is the one who has the authority to order me away, not you.” Snow turned to Kaden, worry in her clear blue eyes. “And he needs me right now.”

 

King scowled at Marina. “Lady Lilith has not requested that I leave, so I will not until she gives her word.” His face quickly went back to being timid. “Besides, I can’t feel my legs right now…”

 

Lilith quickly leaned over his shoulder to inspect his leg, feeling his thigh. “You can’t feel your legs? Are you ok?” She jumped up and moved around King on the massive throne to get a better look.

 

The Incubus turned bright red, shaking. “I’m fine, Milady!” He gently moved her hands off of him. “Perhaps the uncomfortable seat has cut off circulation…” Flustered, embarrassment and a lie?

 

Kaden blew a raspberry at Marina. “Snow and I aren’t part of the guild, so we aren’t under your jurisdiction. She’s fine where she is. I trust her with all of my secrets.”

 

Lilith nodded. “I would like King to stay with me, I trust him.” She grinned at King. “And he’s super warm and comfy!” She climbed back onto the throne to hold King.

 

“King and Snow can stay if they’d like, Marina. But thank you for your concern.” Bane chimed in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Of course, Master Bane. Forgive me if I have overstepped my bounds.”

 

Once all of the other Guardians had left aside from Marina, King and Snow, Kaden was the first to speak. “So, we are definitely dead, right?”

 

King tilted his head. “That’s a bit of an odd question. Don’t you think?”

 

His Master agreed. “If I was dead I would definitely not be in a place as nice as this, Kay.” She winked. “I’ve been a bad girl, afterall.”

 

Snow looked frightened. “Master, why would you assume that you are dead? Are you feeling ill? Do you need me to heal you?” She lifted her hands to him and a soft light emanated from them. Lilith didn’t like the feeling of it, like something was crawling under her scales.

 

Kaden gently lowered her hands. “No, I feel great, look great.” Lilith and King both scoffed in unison at the comment, which earned them a side eye. “And you’ve never done anything bad, Lilith. For as long as I’ve known you you’ve only ever helped people. And killed bad people.”

 

“Trust me, Kay. I’ve been a very bad girl.” She felt King tense in her arms. His personality hadn’t changed. Still shy and cute.

 

“All of them had it coming, Milady.”

 

Bane looked calmer, but he still felt very concerned, and annoyed. “Marina, can you send a scouting party to check the surroundings of the Soulforge?”

 

Marina nodded, opening a what seemed to be a portal. “As you wish, my lord.”

 

“Why do we need to do that? Do you think the castle has changed location?” Lilith questioned.

 

Kaden tapped his chin, thinking. “Well, if we are still on our mountain in Yggdrasil then we are still in the game, right?” He looked around, taking in the feeling of being in the room, really being in it. “It sounds crazy, but I think all of this is real. Like we are physically here, in these bodies.”

 

Lilith should be a lot more perturbed by that statement, but somehow it made sense? Sure, she was overwhelmed at first but now she was fine. A little bored? More like antsy, like she wanted to move around. “Maybe do something we wouldn’t otherwise be able to do in Yggdrasil? Other than feel or breath and all of the things we are already doing, of course.” Her tail flicked in amusement, watching Kaden rack his brain as to what was going on.

 

The human took the bait. “Snow! Can you do a little twirl for me?”

 

The angel did not hesitate, twirling with the grace of a dancer. “How is this, my master?”

 

“Thank you, Snow, it was graceful and beautiful.” He turned to Bane and Lilith. “That wasn’t an emote action in Yggdrasil.”

 

“Neither was literally anything that has been happening, Kaden.” Lilith retorted, running her talons through King’s hair. “I think you are right, as technologically advanced as games have gotten, none of them feel this real. Though I can’t possibly fathom how this has happened, I have no problem with it, really. But if this is real then you really shouldn’t tease Snow like that, Kay.” The succubus kinged to her guardian, her chin resting on top of his head.

 

“I’ve been trying to bring up the in-game menu for the past few minutes and nothing.” Bane sighed, steam coming from his mouth. He would comment on Lilith continuing to tease King but it would be like talking to a brick wall. “I can open my inventory but its more of a pocket dimension spell than a bag. No menu, I just think about what I want…” A small rift opened in from of his hand and one of his many hammers emerged.

 

Marina returned through the portal. “Master, the guardians are on search. I sent Koda and Kovu to search by ground and look for hostiles. Rina has been dispatched to scout by air. Conner and Luke are combing the mountain.”

 

“Thank you, Marina. Have them report their findings immediately after they have finished.”

 

Kaden started to walk to the door. “I’m going too. It will be faster that way.”

 

Kingdon tensed. He turned to look back at his Master. “Lady Lilith, would you like me to check the grounds as well?”

 

“You ok? Am I touching you too much? You feel tense. I didn’t think I was doing anything more than I usually do…”

 

“N-no, Milady! It is a great honor for you to touch me!” He became even more flustered, “I mean that I…like it when you….” He jumped off the throne to follow Kaden. “I’ll search the grounds, Master!” He tried to hide his red face.

 

‘He likes it huh? Ok, then.’ There was a tension between Kingdon and Kaden, the two of them looked like they were very casually racing to see who could leave the room first. Lilith propped her head on her hand, resting on the arm of the throne. ‘That’s right, he has some kind of rivalry with Kaden.’ “King! Let’s search together!” She hopped off the throne to follow him out.

 

“No need to show off for your master, Kingdon. She already dotes on you enough.” Kaden snickered, watching the younger man bristle.

 

King’s tail flicked like an annoyed cat. “I am not showing off! I am simply doing my job.” He smirked at Kaden. “And I’ll do it faster than you. Try to keep up, Kaden.”

 

Lilith reached into the pocket dimension serving as her inventory and pulled out two white fluffy coats. One had a crystal tiara on the hood and the other a crown. The Winter Prince and Princess coats she had bought years ago during a winter event. She always bought matching sets for her and King. “We are on a snowy mountain peak, King, wear your coat.”

 

“Ah, thank you Lady Lilith! I will cherish this gift!” He pulled on the coat and put his hood up.

 

“Dotes on you like a child.” Kaden snickered. “Sometimes I wonder if she is your girlfriend or your mom.”

 

The incubus puffed up. “She is my Master and you’d do well to respect her and me, Kaden!”

 

Bane shook his head. “I’ll catch up with you two later. There is no way I can keep up. I’m more strength then I am speed.”

 

“We’ll see you in a bit then, big guy!” Kaden smiled at Snow. “You might want to use some speed boosting spells, Snow. I don’t plan on slowing down for anyone.”

 

White wings bloomed from Snow’s back, releasing a holy light energy that irritated both King and Lilith. “Of course, Master!” Both Snow and Kaden disappeared in a blur, leaving a trail of snow drift and feathers in their wake.

 

“King are we going to let a human outrun us?” She liked to watch him when he let his competitive nature get the better of him.

 

He stretched out his scaly wings. “No, Milday!” And he was gone. Lilith lazily stretched out her larger wings, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to catch up with either of them. She slipped on her coat, sticking the wings through their slot.

 

“Be back in a bit, don’t burn the forge down while I’m gone Kids!” She teased before shooting off into the air.

 

Bane waved, ignoring the succubus’s comment. “When they get back let’s hold a meeting in the dining room with all of the guardians. Let everyone get caught up on the situation. We might as well wait there for them there. Kaden and Snow could scout several miles of land in a few minutes alone.”

 

Marina smiled, happy to be alone with her master. “I will order the guardians to gather there, Master Bane.”

 

“Houston, we have a problem.” Bane could hear Kaden’s voice in his ear. So, message still worked. “We are still on a mountain, but I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

 

Bane ignored the man’s horrible joke. “What do you see, Kaden?”

 

“The mountain is different, we have a natural spring nearby that I’m sure we didn’t have before and the forest at the base of the mountain has a small village.”

 

“Um…I guess do some recon then?”

 

“Alright, Snow and I will go check it out. We’ll report back soon.” The message was cut.

 

Bane gestured for Marina to follow him. In the meeting room, Luke and Conner stood waiting. Or rather, Conner stood, with Luke atop his shoulders.  Luke was a short blonde boy, a shapeshifter. “Ah, hey master!” Luke waved, causing the man beneath him to stagger a bit.

 

“C’mon you know better! Show some respect!” Conner scolded. He was much bigger than his fellow guardian, with dark hair. He hardly ever wore a shirt, being a beast warrior. The two seemed complete opposites but they were inseparable.

 

“Oh, sorry!” He jumped off of Conner’s shoulders and landed beside him. Their height difference was comical. “Sir, we are back from the mission you sent us on!” They both bowed.

 

“We seem to be safe, my lord. The closest threat are a den of goblins, but they seem not aware of our presence.” Conner straightened up.

 

Luke followed suit. “They’re also weak. Though I did smell the stench of Ogres nearby as well.”

 

Marina nodded. “Goblins seldom work alone.” She looked to Bane. “Shall I kill them all, my master?”

The forgemaster shook his head. “No, if we are truly in another world then perhaps there are different rules. They might be friendly. Do not attack unless provoked.”

 

“I will await your orders on who to kill, my lord.”

 

“Put the castle on high alert. I’m going to the forge to beef up defenses. Make sure it is incredibly difficult for anyone to make it up the mountain and to our doors.” Bane pinched the bridge of his nose. Things just had to get complicated.

 

Marina nodded. “Should I call the guardians back, master? Or would you perhaps like to spend your time with me?” The dark elf’s cheeks darkened. Her master had been in the company of others all day. She would love some time alone with him.

 

“No, let the guardians complete their tasks. If we need to then we can defend the castle ourselves.” He walked off in the direction of his forge. “I’ll make some golems to bolster defenses.”

 

“Or I could always make a few undead!” A cheerful voice piped up from directly behind Bane, startling him. The large man actually jumped.

 

When he spun around he was face to face with Matthew, one of the castle guardians and also the resident prankster vampire. “Matthew, I get enough of this from Kaden, I don’t need to worry about you too!”

 

Marina stepped between her master and the vampire. “That’s a good way to lose your head, Matthew.”

 

He just laughed, flashing his fangs. “And then it would just grow back, twice as handsome, if possible.” He ran a hand through his dark hair and winked at the dark elf.

 

“Matthew, go make yourself useful and help with recon. Stay hidden and try to find out as much about the surrounding village, their government, currency and politics as you can, ok?” Bane calmed himself, if he assigned him a task at least he would be out of his hair for a bit.

 

“Don’t have too much fun without me you two!” He winked at Marina and Bane before disappearing.

 

“Master, I know that you and Kaden made him together, but he is a nuisance.”

 

Bane shrugged. “It’s part of who he is. I guess I shouldn’t complain if I’m one of the people who made his personality…” He sighed. “I’ll be in my smithy.”

 

Marina bowed. “May I join you, master? If you need any assistance, that is.”

 

“Sure, I could use someone to hand me the ore.”

 

The dark elf celebrated internally. Time alone with her master in a hot forge. His muscles glistening with sweat and bulging with strain. Steam rising off his hot metal golem flesh….

 

“Marina? You coming?” She snapped out of her fantasy to see her master had already made it a good way down the corridor.

 

“Y-yes, my master!” She hurried after him.

 

 

Lilith rose high above the castle, feeling the frigid air on her wings and through her hair. Flying felt as natural as breathing. Her tail felt like another finger, something she could easily control. If you didn’t count how it flicked and wagged depending on her emotional state. Like a cat. She had lost track of Kaden and King before she even took off. So she was just enjoying the experience of flying. In the sky it felt like a dream. This whole situation was like a dream. And she didn’t want to wake up. She never held any particular attachments to her life outside of Yggdrasil. It was more of an existence.

 

She halted in the air, hovering above the castle. Everything looked so small, so far away. Lilith had ridden on a plane once. To Florida, with her mom. She got the window seat and cried until her mother would switch seats with her. As a human she was afraid of heights, hated being more than a few feet off the ground. And she hated the biting cold of the winter too. But the burn of the icy wind in her lungs felt invigorating now. On her scales and her wings. It bit at her flesh and reminded her that no dream could ever feel this real.

 

“Lady Lilith?” The succubus was startled out of her thoughts by Rina, a guardian created by Dragon Thorn, riding on her pet dragon. “Is something the matter? What brings you out here?”

 

“I got curious. And I couldn’t let the guardians have all the fun.” She looked down at the mountain and the village at its base beyond the forest. “That wasn’t there before. Seems the others were right about the castle having moved.”

 

“Ah, I see. I had noticed before. But the skies are safe. None of the land’s creatures know we are here, it seems.”

 

Lilith attempted to send a message to King. “King? You see anything?”

 

“No, Milday. Nothing interesting.” He seemed disappointed. “Though there were some beasts that tried to get in my way. They didn’t drop anything good. I’m sorry…”

 

“That’s alright, King. I’m going to get a good look at the village down there. There also seems to be a city in the distance, but the village takes priority due to proximity.” She nodded to Rina before gliding down into the forest out of sight but close enough to walk into the village. She crushed a glamour prism, hiding her demonic features. Her human disguise was eerily close to her form outside of Yggdrasil. “You can come join me if you’d like.”

 

There was a gust of wind and then the Incubus was at her side. “Of course, Milady. What form shall I take while with you there?” He didn’t seem perturbed by her change in appearance.

 

Lilith handed him a glamour prism. “Human, preferably. I don’t know how the locals feel about demons.”

 

“Four gifts from you in one day, Milday.” His face was flushed. “I am not worthy of such generosity. But I humbly accept Thank you.” Kingdon crushed the prism, his horns and other non-human bits disappearing. Of course, if anyone touched them where the horns, wings etc would normally be, they’d feel them. They’d just have to avoid being touched.

 

“I don’t remember giving you any gifts today…. other than making you an Incubus.”

 

King smiled at her. “You gave me the gift of your power, a slice of cake baked by your own hands, the gift of being able to sit with you and be touched by you and now one of your own precious items…”  He seemed to remember an extra one. “You also gave me permission to speak your name without title, so that is five gifts!”

 

‘So cute….’ “King, these are things that friends, and equals do. I am not your superior. If it makes you uncomfortable I can stop, though. You should always be able to tell me how you feel.” ‘Even if I can literally feel what you feel.’

 

“These actions may seem small to you, but to me they are gifts that bring me great joy, Mil-“He paused. “L-Lilith.”

 

The succubus smiled, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re cute, King.” She started her trek to the village.

 

Kingdon’s face turned bright red. “I-I…You..You think I’m…” He shook his head, hurrying to catch up with his confusing master.

 

 

Kaden carried Snow to the edge of the village, just out of sight and hidden by the treeline. The girl was suitably flustered as he sat her down, not that he noticed. “Let’s see if they’re friendly, shall we?” Snow just nodded and stuttered out an agreement, following him into the village. The two didn’t need prisms. The swordsman walked casually into the village, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Not many people were around. It was rather calm, of course being the early evening, the sun just having set recently. ‘I wonder if they have any shops around here….or if they even take our coin.’

 

“Just call me Kaden while we’re here, ok Snow? It might draw attention if you start calling me master in every sentence.”

 

Snow grew even more flustered. “Yes m- I mean Kaden. It brings me joy that you would allow me to speak your name.”

 

“You’ve been with me for so long that it feels weird for you to be calling me master, you know?”

 

“I understand. I mean no disrespect.” She looked around at the small village. It wasn’t much to look at and she wasn’t sure that they’d find much. “M-Kaden, what is it we are looking for here?”

 

The human shrugged. “Just trying to figure out what we’re dealing with. Curious to see if they’re going to be any threat, mostly.”

 

“If I may, it seems that this town is frequented by adventuring types. Perhaps they could use our help from time to time.” Snow spoke in a timid manner. Snow could hear the townspeople gossiping about the two of them.

 

‘A healer?’

 

‘Maybe, probably not very high level.’

 

‘Yeah they both look like a couple of copper plates.’

 

‘The most beautiful copper plate I’ve seen…’

 

In the distance Kaden saw Lilith and King walk into the village. She was wrapped around King’s arm and the poor kid was redder than a tomato.

 

‘Who are those two?’

 

‘A maiden and her escort dropping by, who knows?’

 

‘She’s really pretty…’

 

Lilith waved at a group of men gathered smiling sweetly. “Excuse me! My husband and I got lost in the woods. We’re new around here and have no idea where we are!” She could feel King radiate with the heat of the sun. But also a sense of pride? When she looked around several men were glaring daggers at King. Ah, envy.

 

“This is the village of Caledonia. Mostly just a rest stop for weary adventurers and a place to cash in their items from quests.”

 

Another man chimed in. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get through the forest?”

 

The succubus put on a ditsy face. “We were on an evening stroll and I got distracted picking some flowers. Before I knew it, we were both completely lost! We live near the base of the mountain, so we must have strayed horribly off the mountain trail!”

 

Kaden sighed. There wasn’t much to look at in the village. It seemed like Lilith and King had everything covered. “Annnnd I’m bored. Wonder if there is anything to fight in the forest…”

 

“I’m surprised the two of you didn’t get mauled by dire wolves…”

 

‘Oooo, Direwolves. Something to fight afterall.’

 

Lilith twitched, annoyed at how they perceived them both as weak. Then again, if they were hostile then perhaps it’s for the best. She’s good at pretending to be weak. That’s how she nabbed so many PKer kills under her belt. And how she got out of that one parking ticket. “Hmm. King would never let anyone hurt me! Can you tell me about this town and the surrounding area? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this place. We travel a lot, but we are unfamiliar with this area!”

 

“Well there aren’t many towns close by. We mostly just have adventurers pass through who need some suppliers. North of here we have a small farming village known as Carne.”

 

Lilith remembered seeing a city in the distance. “Any cities with guilds?”

 

The locals didn’t seem to have any problem with her questions. “there is a large city close by. But even that is a good day journey if you didn’t stop. Its known as E-Rantel.” He looked to King. “its under order of Re-Estize Kingdom. I’m gonna guess that you two are newlyweds. So, listen for both your sakes don’t let your wife find herself alone there in E-Rantel.”

 

“Hey! Don’t be talking to loud. You never know who maybe listening.”

 

Kingdon looked confused. “Why would they want her...?”

 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed. “Kidnappers, King. The type that take women and sell them like owned property.” She could feel the rage of wrath swelling in her chest.

 

“Look buddy, it’s just nothing but rumor. Just take his warnings and go with it.”

 

“As if I would ever let a man within shorter distance than I could strike with my sword. Though this human trafficking business vexes me. Tell me more about it. Who runs the business and how many adversaries should I expect?” She shoots them a rather creepy smile. “We’re both pretty strong so you don’t have to worry about us getting hurt ok?”

 

King, put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her. “They’re just trying to warn us, honey.” That broke her out of her anger. ‘Honey?’ Oh right, they were pretending to be married.

 

The first man, the calmer one, tried to break the tension. "So, you guys just decided to come live in the woods? Kind of odd"

 

“We like the peace and quiet.” King smiled, holding her hand. “And being alone.”

 

The second man, the rude one, made a whistling sound. “Ha, I bet you do, my man.”

 

King looked confused. “Yes…. We do…that’s what I said…”

 

Lilith smiled at the men, but her eyes were glaring daggers. “Now, now. I’m the only one that can tease my husband, ok?”

 

The polite man looked at King. “Make sure you stay on her good side buddy. You wouldn't last long on the other side of the coin.”

 

“If I ever end up on the other side of her blade, then I’m sure I am well deserving.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She dug around in her coin purse to fish out a gold coin from Yggdrasil. “How much is one of these worth in your economy?” We come from very far away and don’t know what your land is like.”

 

The men looked confused at the coins "my, where did you find these? They look rather old. I’m sure to the right person they would be worth quite a bit" the first man said.

 

Lilith nodded, thanking the men. “I think we can make it back home from here, it’s at the base of the mountain if you’d point me in the right direction. Though I am curious if you know of any spots in the Forrest good for herbs and mushrooms. I was thinking of making something tasty for dinner tonight.”

 

“It’s going to be very dangerous. But from what we heard I believe you can care of yourselves. The base of the mountain is that way, just keep going straight and you should find it. As for some herbs there should be some found at the base of some trees. With mushrooms growing from the tree itself. Just never get the purple one. They can be strong enough to take down the strongest and largest of men and some beasts.”

 

Lilith gets a twinkle in her eyes as she thinks of the poisons she could make with such a mushroom. “Thanks! How does Burgers with Swiss and mushrooms sound darling? Or maybe a soup?” She rambles on about different recipes as she waves to the townspeople and walks back toward the Forrest.

 

“Hmm... Kind of a chilly night. Soup sounds amazing right now, my rose.” He waved at the people and walked along until they were out of sight in the forest. He gave a sigh “that was close.”

 

Lilith turned red when everyone was out of sight. “M-my rose? Jeez” she looked away. “Who knew you were so smooth King.”

 

“I-it was the first thing that came to mind, since I can’t call you Milady….” He bowed to her. “Feel free to punish me if it was out of line!”

 

Lilith just smiled at him. “Well I suppose you are an Incubus now. Such things are to be expected.” She feigned a swoon as she dispelled her glamour and switched back to her armor. “Who knows, perhaps one day you will have surpassed me in the arts of seduction!”

 

His tail twitched, though she could feel that he was flattered. “I could never surpass you, Milday!” Again with the Milady…

 

Lilith’s own tail wagged like a happy dog. “Oh, you’re emotions are so open and readable, you’re so cute!” She gave King a hug. “All this weirdness aside, I’m glad I got to stay with you King. When Yggdrasil ended I didn’t expect to still be in this world. I guess we aren’t in Yggdrasil anymore...but even this new world is better than where we came from, you know?”

 

He was confused about her words “milady, when you said Yggdrasil ended. What did you mean? Were you... Were you expecting this to happen? Were you going to be taken from us like the other masters?” for an incubus, he sounded so shy for a moment. Timid almost, almost like a hurt puppy. Was something coming to take them away is it going to happen again? his hand slightly tensed on her shoulder. Nothing that could hurt her, just noticeable

 

Lilith thought about how to word it in a way king would understand. “Yggdrasil was a world created by machines in my home world. These machines were sort of like magic, but not in the grand sense you and I know. To escape the stress of my world, our minds would travel to these other worlds while our bodies stayed behind.” She pulled away from King. “Our world was depressing, King. Bad things happened to me there. So, I sought Yggdrasil as an escape. I met Bane and Kaden there and we formed the guild.” She smiled. “And then we made you guys, and it was like a big family, I was happy, for years...but then some of our family had to choose between their world or Yggdrasil. Soon the people who made your world grew tired of it and planned to shut it down.”  Tears welled in Lilith’s eyes. “We were all gathered in the castle because we were mourning the last moments of Yggdrasil. We were there to say goodbye.” She pulled him close again. “But when the countdown ended we were still here! And I could feel you and smell you. I could breathe with this body’s lungs. I don’t even care how it happened, all I care about is that I’m still here! I can never return to my world, and I’m sure my human form is dead there now, probably. But I never found joy in that world. Only here.”

 

He still felt confused. How dare they dishonor her in such a way! Saying goodbye, those very words were enough to pull at him, rip at him, he wanted to hunt so many people down and make them pay for what they did to her. These people from his master’s world, and then these cold machines of magic that were going to force her back into a place like that! He looked down at her eyes seeing her cry tore into him. “Honestly, in a way it almost makes sense. You are my master, there’s no way a being as great as yourself could come from a world like ours. This is why you’re so strong! But at the same time, I must ask you something milady? These machines of magic, they were going to force you back into such a world... A world where harm came to you. There is no greater dishonor... I will hunt them down if you wish, that way they won’t take you away! I’m faster now milady I can do that! Then you never have to worry about leaving here or leaving... Us.”

 

Lilith shook her head. “I don’t think they can reach us here. I’m just happy to be here with you. Though we should probably find out where HERE is.” Lilith used message. “Hey guys I have information on the area. King has been informed on the whole Yggdrasil situation. Should we scout the area by air or return to base?”

 

She caught the tail end of a conversation between Kaden and Snow. “I know, but I know I can beat anything Tenma summons up. I'm talking I need to test what THIS world can put forth. I mean I can beat down Kingdon on a daily basis, a summoned beast won't be a problem at all.”

 

King growled, looking off to the east. That’s odd. He shouldn’t be able to hear a message between her and Kaden. “You good, King? Little Timmy fall down the well?”

 

He snapped out of it. “Yes, Milady.” He had a feeling that somehow, somewhere, Kaden was talking shit about him.

 

Bane’s voice came in over the message. “Good, we should definitely meet up and go over what we kn-Marina, grab an extra ingot, that 1% fail just hit. But yea, we should go over what we know in one place.”

 

“No thanks.” Kaden yawned. “Snow and I are going to take a walk.”

 

“Kaden now is not the t-“

 

“Don’t care! Doing it anyway. Not part of your guild, don’t follow your orders! Byyyye.” Kaden’s end of the message ended.

 

Lilith head a long sigh on the other end of the line. “Lilith come on back to the Soulforge. I’ll deal with Kaden lat- MARINA! You are drooling on the ingots!” And the message ended.

 

Lilith sighed. “It’d be nice if he would take this seriously. We are at a tactical disadvantage if we don’t know everything about the world we ended up in.” She looked down at her new form. “I don’t even know anything about this body. In Yggdrasil we didn’t need to eat we just did it for the buffs and other effects. We didn’t need to sleep. We did all these things back in our human bodies.” She looked over at King. “In Yggdrasil we could easily revive after falling in battle. I don’t think we can do that here. So please be careful, King. I’d hate to lose you.”

 

King gave a determined nod. “Sounds like Master Kaden. Always rushing in. And don’t fear milady. You will be well protected. And I’ll be careful if it is your wish. As for sleep you have your own chamber you may rest in. If you get tired ill protect you through the night if its food you need ill fetch it. Or perhaps Zaldin our potion maker could make something to your liking?”

 

“There is no need for you to watch me sleep at night, King. But I would like to test this body out on some enemies.”

 

“There is the arena, Milady.” The Incubus pointed out. “Tenma, as a summoner, can provide a few beasts to entertain you whilst we wait for Master Kaden to return from…whatever it is he is doing.”

 

That wasn’t a bad idea. “Would you like to fight with me, King? I would love to witness the power I gave you earlier in action.”

 

His eyes lit up. “Really? Hell yea!” He gathered himself for a moment, clearing this throat. “I would be honored, Milady.” The incubus was attempting to hide his excitement, but his tail betrayed his emotions. ‘Like a puppy…’

 

His master spread her wings and he looked on in admiration before taking off after her, smiling.


	3. Feel

Kingdon loved the power he felt in his new form. The beat of his wings against the wind, the weight of horns on his head. The excellent view of his master flying ahead of him, her silver hair shimmering in the moonlight, her scales glistening. Her flight pattern was playful, tucking her wings and diving for several feet at a time before snapping back up into the air. The first time she pulled this trick the guardian thought she had been injured and dove after her. He almost crashed into the rocky mountain below trying to catch her.

After that he didn’t interfere, just observed as she laughed and soared, dove and rose. He’d never seen her so happy. Over the years she spent with him, she’d seen her happy with her friends, happy alone with him, sad, angry, but never this cheerful. King was grateful that the machines did not take her away.

“King!” She flew into him, enveloping him in her wings. “Come on, try it! Just tuck them in and then-“She opened her wings, still holding him in her arms. They caught the wind and she soared them both higher, squealing with laughter.

The Incubus clung to her. “M-Milady! Some warning would have been preferable!” She picked him up and held him against her, cradling his body.

“I did warn you! I yelled your name!” She giggled, hovering in place and looking down at him. “I would offer to race you to the arena, but I know you would probably kick my ass.”

“I’m sure you have strengths that would easily dominate me in battle, Milady!”

Lilith winked at him. “Easily dominate you? My, my, King. How forward…”

“T-That isn’t what I meant, and you know it, Lady Lilith!” He let go and wriggled out of her arms, face red.

His master just chuckled at him, flying loops around him. “Sorry, I did promise we’d go to the arena, I got a bit carried away.” She started back to the castle, still doing loops and tricks on her way.

The arena was separate from the main castle, an open-air coliseum, some in the mountain and some hanging over a cliff. The groundskeeper, Tenma, a summoner with a myriad of minions from undead to beasts, always kept the place clean and well repaired. The arena was also equipped with her own personal chambers, as she hardly ever left.

Lilith landed on the cliffside. Torches were already lit inside. Of course, they could have entered from the hallway connecting the castle and arena through the mountain but that would mean less time flying, and Lilith was absolutely addicted to it. “Tenma!” She slid off her coat and folded her wings to her back.

A woman rode out on a Liger, her hooded cape blowing in the cold wind. “Lady Lilith, you honor us with your presence.”

King touched ground behind her, taking her coat and removing his own. He looked at the summoner in disdain. “Tenma.”

“Kingdon.” Tenma greeted the incubus with a smug smirk. “It seems Lady Lilith has granted you power to help with your speed. Good. You’ll need it.”

“You are only jealous that Lady Lilith has given me such a grand gift!” King puffed up, his pride getting the better of him.

The summoner just tisked at him, running her fingers through her mount’s thick white fur, unphased. “I am content with merely with being able to speak with her. I’m not as much of a kiss ass as you, after all. But I suppose being an Incubus now might help you with your looks, you need all the help you can get.”

“Be nice you two.” She greeted Tenma with a bow, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “Lady Tenma, as radiant as the day Scrub made you.” Lilith and the player named IWANTNOSCRUB were good friends before Scrub quit to focus more on her own life. They had a common sense of style, which was reflected in Tenma’s revealing outfit and maxed out chest slider. Scrub had made her with a sassy, witty personality, matching her own. Seeing the summoner reminded her of her dear friend.

Tenma slid from her mount, taking Lilith’s hand to steady her, though she didn’t need it. Being friendly with King’s master would probably irritate him, especially since the woman flirted with anything with a pulse. “Unlike your rude guardian, it is always a pleasure to see you, Lady Lilith.”

“Come, now Tenma. Don’t be rude to King. He isn’t rude.” The succubus scratched the Liger’s ears, eliciting purrs. “He’s just protective, he gets a little sassy. I love that about him.”

‘Love? My master loves me?’ King tried to pull himself together. “Careful, Lady Lilith. With words like that, you’ll kill him. He’s too dull to know what you mean.”

The knight snapped out of his daydreaming about his master at Tenma’s comment. “I’m sharper than a sword!”

“Oh? Hopefully sharper than those toothpicks you carry.”

Kingdon drew his blade, gritting his teeth. “You dare insult my blades?”

Lilith came between them. “Ladies, ladies. You’re both pretty. Let’s not forget what we came here for, though.” King sheathed his blade, still annoyed. His tail twitched. “Tenmy, we need a good workout, think you can give us one?”

“My arena is always open to you, my dear.” Tenma bowed. “Would you like a warm up or would you like to skip straight to a challenge?”

King scoffed. “Hopefully you have something more challenging than your overgrown kitten.” The liger growled at the Incubus, spikes growing from its spine and getting into pouncing form. Kingdon growled back, fangs bared, eyes glowing red and wings spread in an attempt to frighten the beast.

His master sighed, bending down to scratch the Liger under the chin. “Don’t be mad at King, kitty. He’s just grumpy because Tenma likes to tease him. But she loves him too. Yes she does!” The big cat sheathed its spikes and claws, leaning into Lilith’s scritches and almost knocking her over with nuzzles. “You’re just a big sweetie! See? You don’t want to fight King. He probably tastes bad anyway.”

“And unlike my Liger, Kingdon has fleas.” Tenma teased.

“That was a long time ago and I only had them because a caster cursed me!”

The summoner laughed. “I believe I have an undead beast that might prove a good workout, Lady Lilith.” She clapped her hands together and a summoning circle took up the ground they stood on. King and Lilith jumped out of the way. “I hope you two are ready!”

Rotting corpses rose from the circle, huddling together. King scoffed. “Wow, so terrifying, an army of undead. I thought you were going to challenge us? This isn’t even scary.”

“Not yet it isn’t.” Tenma grinned, slamming her hands downward into the earth. The corpses molded together, becoming a grotesque amalgamation. It had several heads, all with wide gaping maws, pushing air through dead lungs and releasing the moans of the damned.

Lilith whistled. “We’ll it won’t be winning any beauty contests, but it looks like it can fight.” She summoned her great sword from the shadows. “Total Eclipse.” The gaps between the scales of her armor were slowly filled with inky shadow. It creeped like a thick liquid over her skin, forming a second skin. “Darkness Unleashed.” She plunged her sword into the ground. “Scorched Earth.” The ground underneath the creature turned to flame. Tenma jumped out of the way and watched from the stands, her Liger following her. The darkness enveloped her face, forming a nightmarish helmet around her head. Her red glaring eyes shone through. “Public Enemy.” The creature looked directly at her. Good. She had its enmity.

Kingdon disappeared from her side and reappeared behind the monster, slashing at its many outreached hands. Lilith leaped at the creature and plunged her sword into its abdomen, lighting it up from the inside with dark flame. It only seemed to be annoyed. She kicked off its torso and dislodged her blade.

King joined her side. “Milday, it doesn’t seem that your flame affects it. Do you have another plan?”

“That’s odd…Undead typically have a weakness to fire.” She blocked a blow with her sword. “Fate of The Betrayer.” She dug her blade into the earth, sending ice to encase the creature. The undead staggered backwards, its leg snapping off. A pool of undead sprung forth to merge into the golem. “Lake of Ice.” The summoning circle was frozen over in ice, preventing any undead from breaking free.

King dashed for the other leg, severing it. The creature roared, falling. The severed leg molded itself into a smaller version of the creature. Kingdon stabbed through it with his tail before dispatching it with his blade. He then turned his attention to the larger Golem, now standing on his nubs. The incubus leapt onto the beast and made a gash in its chest.

“Milday! I made an opening!”

Lilith leapt onto the beast and plunged her sword in the gash, triggering Fate of the Betrayer, freezing the beast from the inside. Once the thing was completely encased in ice she pulled her blade out and jumped off.

Tenma clapped. “Hmm wow you gave George quiet a work out. I wouldn't expect anything less.”

King looked down at the beast. “May I finish it off?”

“So long as Tenma isn’t attached.” Lilith’s helmet unformed, her hair falling back around her shoulders.

“Not particularly.”

Lilith shrugged, her shadowy second skin dissolving. “Do as you please.”

He whooped, jumping on the poor frozen thing and breaking it into millions of pieces. He then started hacking at the frozen undead in the ground. “Ha! Take that you undead freaks!”

“Look at him Tenma. How can someone be so damned cute even when they are smashing their frozen enemies into a million little ice cubes?” She sighed, dissolving her blade.

“Forgive me for being so bold, but you must be a very nearsighted succubus. He looks like more of a goob to me.” Tenma laughed.

“To me, he is the cutest person I have ever seen. Though I suppose I’m biased, considering I made him…”

“You certainly do seem to be biased. Don’t get me wrong, if I didn’t think he was annoying or if he was more my type I’d be all over that. But he’s clearly marked as yours, even if he’s too dense to see it.” The summoner smirked.

Lilith went red. “M-mine? I mean, I guess I am a bit clingy to him, but he is free to be with whoever he wants.” She looked away from Tenma. “I tease him because he has the cutest reactions. I can’t get enough of it! The way his face turns red and he kind of smiles when I compliment him, and he gets all shy and shaky and...” She rambles on about how cute her King is for a moment, before halting at the looks Tenma is giving her. “But It would be weird if we were a thing, right? I created him so of course he loves me but that would feel like taking advantage of him! And we would have to get to know each other way better to do anything! And I don’t know if any place to go on a date! That’s important to courting someone, Tenma! A proper date! We don’t even have movies here, or video games! I don’t know the date customs of this world! I’ve never even been on a date!” She gets Increasingly flustered as she rambles.

“Lady Lilith correct me if I’m wrong, but are you stating that you, a succubus, which is a sex demon, have never dated anyone, let alone slept with anyone?”

Lilith hid her face in her hands. “I’m a failure of a succubus! I’m always flirting but I’ve never actually gone through with anything!”

“Whoa, calm down! I’m not saying you’re a failure…just not the best?” Tenma tapped her chin, probably not the greatest way to word that. “Listen, I don’t know what a ‘movie’ or ‘video game’ is, but I know that Kingdon will pretty much do anything thing you tell him. And if you need any  _extra_  help, Zaldin can always cook up a potion for you to get the job done.”

The succubus looked puzzled. “My health, stamina and magic are all perfectly fine, Tenma. I don’t understand why I would need a potion from Zaldin.” When she saw Tenma’s look of disappointment she just assumed she missed a joke somewhere? “And I don’t want King to follow my every order. I want him to make his own decisions. I don’t want to make things awkward just because I want to bone my ridiculously cute guardian…” She gestured in frustration to the incubus, who was still smashing frozen zombies. “Look at him! Ever since we got here, and the initial panic wore off, my instincts have been basically screaming at me to…”

“Ok I’m going to stop you there.” Tenma snapped her fingers, summoning a few archangels to entertain King while they talked. “You really don’t understand us guardians at all, do you?”

“Tenma what the hell?” King dodged some attacks, his tail lashing.

Lilith smiled comfortingly. “Tenma and I are having a conversation about…. women’s issues. It would be boring for you so can you test out your new abilities in the meantime?”

“Of course, Milady!” He summoned a second sword. “I’ll use your feathers to stuff my master’s pillows!”

Tenma had to snap Lilith out of her stupor, watching the man fighting with such an earnest expression. So innocent despite his demonic nature… “He is adorable, Tenma. Even when covered in angel blood and feathers.”

The summoner shook her head. “If you say so.” She led Lilith to the stands, taking a seat some ways away from King. “Ok, listen. This is me coming from a guardian point of view. When your master gives you an order, talks to you, hell, even looks at you. To us, it’s a big deal. Kingdon, is very strong willed, and trust me, he has his opinions. But when it comes to you, so long as he knows that you are happy and not cause you harm. He will take the order.” Tenma frowned, her brow furrowed. Lilith could feel sorrow. “And I would never tell him this... But at least he’s lucky to have a master to receive orders from.”

Lilith’s tail drooped. “Tenma...I’m sure if she had a choice, Scrub would be here right now. If it makes you feel any better, Bane, Kaden and I are still here. Your master had to make a choice between her world or yours.” She laid a hand on Tenma’s back. “It was a hard choice, but she made it all the same. And I’m sure she misses you as much as you miss her. But I’m afraid the connection between our two worlds is gone now. I don’t know if it will ever come back. But you have us. And we won’t leave.”

“I don’t blame her for leaving. As long as she is happy.” She looked listlessly on as Kingdon speared an angel with his tail. “Maybe her life there was better. That’s the duty of a guardian, Lady Lilith, to ensure our masters are happy.”

“If that is what he truly wants, then I’m fine with it.” Lilith curled her tail around her thigh, leaning back in the stands. “All I want is for him to be happy.”

“If it were to make you happy, he’d let you be with another. I wouldn’t have a stadium left once he vented his frustrations, but I doubt he’d interfere.” Tenma bumped shoulders with Lilith playfully. “A knight would do anything for his princess.”

Lilith laughed, bumping her back. “You forget that I am also a knight, Tenma. Besides, in my world I was much lower than a princess, that’s for sure.”

“If any of us could make it to your world, we would slaughter anyone that treated you otherwise.”

Lilith’s wings twitched with a bit of happiness. She cleared her throat, calming herself. “Angst aside, what do you think of this new world situation? I assume you’ve been briefed?

“it doesn’t bother me.” she shrugs “I’m actually kind of excited about it. So many new things to summon... Creatures to fight.”

“There is a city I learned of while in the village. There seems to be a prominent human sex trafficking ring in operation there. I could not get any word as to who runs the operation, but I was warned that women of good looks such as myself are common victims.” She turned to Tenma with a righteous fury in her eyes. “Such Men would make excellent fodder for your beasts, I’d think. Fresh meat.”

“hmmm... You know. It would be a shame if these men were to take a certain 3 girls as victim. And met an unspeakable fate...” Tenma grinned.

Lilith tilted her head. “Listen, Bane and Kaden won’t agree to wearing dresses, not after last time.”

Tenma smiled at the memory. “Yea. If only you masters had gotten one of those…. screenshots?”

“I did. But it’s at home… The image of Bane’s hulking metal form in a dress. It wasn’t bad, actually…”

“Well we’ve already established that you have odd tastes. But no, what I meant was you, me and another of the guardians.”

“Snow is too pure, I wouldn’t subject her to that. And Marina would cleave them all in half for looking at her. Zero chill.”

“What about Sara? The Dark Lady.”

Lilith sat up, thinking about it. “We can try. Her brother is protective, it’s how Black Ore made them. They are practically attached at the hip.”

“Sara might as well be a succubus herself. And Darren is the one that is attached. She is always up for a night out.”

Kingdon had finished off the rest of the angels, spitting feathers off his face. He shook his head and dozens fell out of his hair. “Tenma! Your summons are lame!”

Tenma scoffed. “Clean my stadium, then! Use the feathers for your pillow or whatever.”

“Get your lame monsters to do it!” He puffed up his cheeks.

“What do you think would be a suitable challenge, King?” Lilith asked, amused by his childish reaction.

He pondered for a second. “I don’t know, something more creative?”

He might as well have directly challenged Tenma with that statement. “You want challenging?” She opened a massive summoning circle in the middle of the arena. “Come on out, Borris!” A mass of tentacles writhed and twisted together to form an eldritch abomination that would make Cthulu proud.

“Why do all of your summons look like Satan himself birthed them?”

Lilith laughed. “I think Tenma is getting serious, King, you might regret asking for more creativity.” Her tail swished with amusement. “Do your best!”

“With all of those tentacles, Borris would make an even more suitable guardian for Lilith, don’t you think Kingdon?” Tenma teased, leaning forward and propping her head up on her hands.

Lilith’s dark skin flushed. “Tenma!”

“Excuse me?” King’s pride as a guardian was damaged, causing him anger. “Are you saying I am not a suitable guardian, Tenma?” He looked ready to start a fight, eyes glowing with rage.

“I’m just saying that he could better fulfill certain…needs.”

“S-she’s being lewd, King. You are obviously the best guardian I could ever have! I made you, after all!” Tenma was messing with him, but Lilith could easily see that going wrong quick.

“I’ll prove I’m the best guardian for Lady Lilith!” Kingdon opened his wings and became a blur as he sped to the monster, taking several tentacles with him.

Tenma stood. “You can’t kill this one! It was a gift from Lady IWANTNOSCRUB! I can’t revive it!”

King stopped, glaring. “You can’t just piss me off and then tell me I can’t kill anything!”

“Lady IWANTNOSCRUB worked hard to get him for me!”

The incubus sheathed his sword. “Very well…If it is for Lady IWANTNOSCRUB.”

Lilith laughed. “Did you know? In Yggdrasil, we gave ourselves names. Scrub named herself after a song about not needing useless and annoying men.”

“Oh master, I am so proud to be your guardian!” Tenma chuckled.

“Where did your name come from, Milady?” Kingdon had the eldritch beast above his head, lifting it with ease.

“Mine is a little boring. I just used my birth name and made up something that sounded suitable for a dark knight.”

Kingdon continued to toss the monster around, which was flailing and trying to get away. “It suits you, Milady!” He dunked it into the ground, sitting on it. “These incubus powers are amazing!”

“Would I ever give you an underwhelming gift, my King?” She laughed, opening a message to Kaden. “Kaden? Are you coming back anytime soon? King is bored of Tenma’s summons and I figured you could keep him entertained.”

“I’m not your personal entertainer, Lilith! And I’m busy. There were some dire wolves stalking along the edges of the village and I’m hunting them all down.”

Lilith wagged her tail in excitement. “Oooo puppies? Can you bring me one? The cutest one you can find! I’ll take good care of it! I’ll give you a kiss as a reward!” She saw King visibly tense at this. “Don’t worry, King, I would never kiss anyone but you. No one else is worthy.” She winked.

The incubus nearly fell off his conquered foe. His face bright red. “Y-you can k-kiss whoever you wish, M-milady.” He stated, obviously lying. His tail twitched indignantly.

She could hear battle on the other side of the message. “Dire wolves, not puppies, Lilith!”

“King, Kaden is busy playing with dogs, so he can’t entertain us!” She pouted. “And he won’t bring me a puppy…”

“DIREWOLVES!”

“I can obtain a puppy for you if you wish, Milady!” He jumped off of the creature, looking determined. “I would gladly fetch any number of puppies for you, Lady Lilith!”

“Ah…that’s not necessary, King.” His determination was cute, but he completely missed that she was joking.

“Lilith, did you find anything out about the surrounding area while you were in town? Any nearby cities?”

“There is one nearby, but I plan on playing there later if you’d like to wait. Though is suppose we should scope it out before the plan....” she paused for a moment. “Come back to the castle, dears.” She opened commas with all 3 of them. “Meet me in the dining hall, I wish to discuss our findings and have a meal together.” She then switched comma to the kitchen staff. “Could you all prepare a meal for us and our guardians in the main dining hall? Anything is good, though I believe King stated earlier he would fancy some soup, if you would.”

“Yeah, I could eat. Give me a bit to get back up there.” Kaden ended his message.

“Alright, I'll be up there shortly. I just need to do a quick check on our inventory. Take note of what we have to work with and whatnot.” Bane ended his message.

Lilith stood, swiftly changing into her evening dress for dinner. “King! Would you care to join me and the others for dinner in the main dining room? We have much to discuss and I imagine you have worked up an appetite.”

“I would be honored, Milday!” Kingdon gave the eldritch beast one last kick, the poor thing already out cold.

“Lovely!” Lilith pulled out a cute matching evening attire for King. “Change into these and meet me in the dining hall! You’ll sit right next to me of course!”

“S-so many gifts…in one day.” The poor man looked like he was going to explode. “I am unworthy!”

Tenma rolled her eyes. “Such a kiss ass. I’m sure you’re going to look pretty.”

“You’re just mad because I took out your best summon!”

“Best? No, hun. He wasn’t my best. Just one of my favorites.” She healed the monster and it disappeared into the summoning circle eagerly, casting backwards glances at Kingdon with what passed as disdain in its multiple eyes. “You aren’t ready to fight my best.”

Lilith left the arena, smiling. It made her nostalgic for the times when she and Scrub would hang out a lot. Even then, Tenma and King would behave like this. Bickering like siblings. She teleported to the dining room, taking her seat at the head of the table, reminiscing about times when everyone was at the table together. Making battle plans, chatting about their day… And then, one by one, they all left. Until it was just Lilith, Bane and Kaden. Lilith let her mind drift off as she waited for her friends, thinking about better days.


	4. Like Old Times

Koda, a tall red headed elf man with fair skin walked in and took a standing position behind his chair, giving Lilith an acknowledging nod. Kovu, a dark hair thief cloaked head to toe in black, followed him. He waved, smiling and standing next to Koda. And then King entered, looking everything like a cute demon prince in the clothes she gave him.

 

Kovu grinned at him. “Wow, Kingdon, you sure look fancy…”

 

The incubus looked proud, adjusting his suit jacket. “It’s a gift from Lady Lilith!”

 

The thief was practically salivating. “It sure looks valuable…be a shame if something were to… happen to it.”

 

Koda slapped Kovu on the back of his head. “We don’t steal from guildmembers. Kovu.”

 

“It was only an observation, Koda!”

 

Lilith laughed at the guardians. “Please, sit down. The others might take a while.”

 

Darren and Sara walked in together. Sara was a pale, almost sheet-white woman with long black hair and straight cut bangs. Black Ore always spoiled her with any gothic Lolita dresses or punk items he found in the cash shop. She was always wearing ripped tight, spiked collars and bracelets. Her brother, however, was always dressed as a gentleman. Lilith remembered teasing him several times in the past for looking like a ‘fancy butler.’ He always wore a black blindfold over his eyes. Black always told her that it was to hide his special ability, eyes that would illicit extreme fear from anyone who looked into them. Lilith had never seen the man’s eyes, but has always been curious. The twins sat down next to each other, acknowledging Lilith.

 

Bane walked in, donning more casual clothes. “Welcome, Master.” Marina bowed at the door, taking her seat beside him when he sat down.

 

“I was hoping you would dress with more decorum, but I suppose I assumed too much.” She was wearing her finest dress, a little gothic ensemble gifted to her from Black Ore.  “I suppose that just leaves Kay, then.”

 

Matt kicked open the doors. “Greetings guardians and masters!” No one was surprised.

 

“I didn’t put as much into customization as you did, Lilith.” Bane replied, rolling his eyes. “And welcome, Matthew.”

 

Kaden followed Matt inside, finishing a conversation with Snow. “It’s so easy to get under Kingdon’s skin. All I have to do is tell him he’s slow or- oh hi Kingdon!” The man grinned slyly, taking a seat at the table, Snow following suit. He acted as if he hadn’t just been talking shit about King. Matt sat on the other side of Kaden, leaning back in his chair and plopping his feet on the table.

 

Kingdon bent a spoon he was playing with in two, fritting his teeth and emitting a low growl. “Kaden.”

 

“Ooooh, is it pick on Kingdon time? That’s my second favorite time, right under dinner time!” Matt grinned at the poor Incubus.

 

“Feet off the table, Matthew!” Lilith growled at the vampire. “Did Bane and Kaden make you in a barn? And stop teasing my poor, sweet King!”

 

“Hey! I only do it out of respect! He’s my favorite sparring partner!” He propped his feet on the table too, ignoring Lilith’s orders. “He’s the only one here that can come anywhere close to matching my speed.”

 

“Manner less, heathens, all of you.”

 

Bane just shot a stern glance at the two. “Kaden, Matthew. Feet off the table please.” They obey immediately.

 

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.”

 

“Why did you listen to him? I am literally second in command!” Lilith pouted, leaning back in her seat. “Does my position mean nothing to you guys?”

 

Kingdon reached for his sword at his side. “I can discipline them for you, Milday.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, King. They were only teasing me…” Lilith laid a hand on his, pushing his sword back into the sheathe. She was going to have to teach the boy what jokes are. “Anyway, I was hoping to talk to everyone about this new world we’ve found ourselves in. We need to compile all our information. Kaden, Matthew And Snow, you all have ventured into the village at the foot of our new mountain, what do you make of it and its people?”

 

“The people seem nice, but it is a small, poor village.” Snow replied.

 

Matt shrugged. “It’s kind of boring, really, nothing to do.”

 

“I took out a few monsters that normal adventurers would have probably considered strong. I think it’s safe to say that we’re pretty overpowered around here, at least.” Kaden answered.

 

Lilith nodded, thinking. “I imagine that the laws of Yggdrasil do not apply here, as we tested earlier. I am concerned as to how everyone is feeling, however.” She looked at Bane. “Bane you have been feeling…. muted. Your emotions don’t seem to fluctuate or escalate beyond base levels.”

 

“Ah, right, succubus. You can read my emotions.” Bane sighed. “I’ve mostly just felt…ok? I guess I should be feeling more concerned about all of this. Matthew startled me earlier and I felt that, and annoyance.” Bane was typically a jovial, energetic man. No one had seen him without a grin more than a handful of times.

 

Marina looked concerned. “Is there something I can do to help, my master?”

 

“The same for me, except opposite.” She leaned forward. “I feel everything you guys are feeling right now. It’s a little confusing. If I try I can focus and discern who it is coming from. But even my own emotions are amplified.” Lilith looked to Kingdon. “I imagine it is the same for you, King?”

 

He nodded. “When you granted me my power it was like this. Everyone was sad. At the time I was confused. But since you explained everything it makes sense. I also find myself feeling strongly or switching emotions quickly.”

 

Kaden looked worried. “I didn’t even notice…I haven’t felt any different but I’m human so…”

 

“None of you knew me in our world, and I didn’t speak about my personal life a lot. My online persona was really different than how I acted in Yggdrasil. I was just a shy, nerdy grad student. I spent my time doing research and teaching classes to undergrads about the difference between hypothesis and theory, causation and correlation or how Freudian Psychology was a good stepping stone but totally not applicable or ethical in modern times.” Everyone looked at Lilith with complete confusion. “What I’m trying to say is that I was a huge fucking nerd with no life but here I act and speak with no hesitation so much it’s like going a week off Prozac without the panic attacks.”

 

“You were a student? You were logged in all the time! How did you find time?” Kaden asked.

 

“I am a highly functional and highly medicated procrastinator, Kay.” Then she frowned. “It’s going to be fun for all of us to see how I fare without medication, therapy or weed.”

 

Kingdon tilted his head. “There were plenty of weeds in the forest, Milady. Should I fetch some for you?”

 

Kaden pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Kingdon. She was talking about something else….” Her looked at Lilith. “I’m sure Zaldin has some calming potions you could request to help with everything. I’ve never dealt with mental health issues, so I don’t know how I would help with that. But if you ever need anyone…”

 

“Any other changes, Lilith?” Bane asked.

 

“Other than normal succubus stuff? Fighting is super fun. You’d think with your actual life on the line you wouldn’t like killing or something killing you. But it’s…. exhilarating.” Lilith sat forward. “I suggest that we actually don’t forget our past lives, we should never surrender our humanity. It is what keeps us from losing our empathy.” She glanced up at everyone. “Know that the moment any of you hurt an innocent in this world or any, I will kill you. We should never allow ourselves to think we are better than humans. No matter how strong we are.” She focused on Bane. “Don’t let your humanity slip, friend.” She then smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. “Now! About the near city! I’m going there in the morning to scope the place out and I’m going to destroy a sex trafficking ring!”

 

Lilith heard a crack and looked over to see Kaden had gripped the table so hard that a chunk came out of it. She was about to scold him for ruining perfecting good furniture but the look in his eyes was dark, despite the tight smile on his face. “Oh? A sex trafficking ring? Sounds like something I'd LOVE to get my sword right in the middle of!”

 

Bane also tensed. “We should send a stealth force as well to figure out where all of their hideouts are before we strike. We should be able to wipe them all out simultaneously if we do that.”

 

Lilith looked at Tenma. “We actually already have a plan. If you would, Tenma?”

 

The summoner stood, clearing her throat. “I suggest we give the traffickers something they can’t resist: live bait. Sara, lady Lilith and I will pose as weak adventurers and lure them out, get taken and brought into their main base and we crush them from there. And send a message to those near to help take out any reinforcements. If it were to get that far.”

 

Darren bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, clenching his fists. “You want to get my sister involved?”

 

Sara, on the other hand, was ecstatic. “Girls night! Girls Night!” She smiled at her brother. “Relax, brother, nothing will happen to me. It’s not like we’re going to be sacrificed to a cult of holy angel-worshipers! It’s going to be fun!”

 

“I don’t like it.” A faint gold light shone through his blindfold for a moment.

 

“If I am being honest, Milady, I don’t like it either. The thought of you being anywhere near men like this.” Lilith could feel the rage coming from Kingdon at the thought of her being touched, or even looked at by other men. “I can’t bear the thought of them possibly hurting you, Milday.”

 

Lilith laid her hand on his comfortingly. “You know they would never be able to hurt me, King.” A dark look crossed her face. “I’d slaughter them all before they got the chance!”

 

“I know they wouldn’t, but the idea of them even trying…”

 

Kaden stood. “I'm coming along as backup. You know, just in case.”

 

Lilith looked at Kaden “Are you sure you would be able to handle it? Your rage is apparent throughout your entire being.”

 

“I would suggest siding on the side of caution. Extreme caution. Kaden, you have that dress still?” Bane asked.

 

“Yea. I can keep my feelings in check when I need to. Especially knowing that if we get in the middle of it we can hurt them more.” Kaden responded. “I'm not going to let them die quickly.”

 

“Good! I’ll have the girls fix you up then! Daddy loves a pretty baby!” Lilith got up to pinch the man’s cheek.

 

“No, Lilith, no pretty baby.”

 

“Daddy loves a pretty, pretty baby!” The succubus pinched both of his cheeks, making them red. He just stared at her in disappointment.

 

Bane just shook his head. “I don’t even want to know what obscure pop culture reference I’m missing right now.”

 

Kaden snorted. “You’re probably too old.”

 

Ouch. “Too old? How old do you think I am?” For someone with muted emotions Bane sure was irritated.

 

“I don’t know old man, how old are you?”

 

“For being a brat, I won’t tell you.”

 

Lilith laughed at them. “Oh, come on, I’m sure you’re quite the silver fox, Bane. Or rather, were.” She let go of his cheeks, kissing them both better. Tension filled the air, jealousy? It was coming from two directions, so she couldn’t quite pin it down. Kaden pushed her away playfully.

 

“Seriously, what am I missing here?” Bane look so confused.

 

Lilith looked defeatedly at Bane. “The thought that we left our world without you first witnessing a single episode of Monster Factory saddens me to my core, Bane.” She laid a hand on Kaden’s shoulder. “Press F to pay respects? Kay.”

 

Kaden shook his head. “I'll have to press F all day to pay enough for that graveyard of humor he's in.”

 

“What the hell are you two even saying? Is it English?” He looked to the other guardians for clarification, but they all just shrugged. They didn’t know what the masters were talking about most of the time anyway, they knew better than to ask questions.

 

Lilith ignored Bane to focus her attention of King. She swept down to give him a kiss on both his cheeks. “I’m a succubus so I could sense your jealousy. Don’t worry, you are still my favorite!” Now that she was closer to him she could tell he was one of the sources.

 

The jealousy quickly turned to embarrassment. “J-Jealous? I-I’m not. I mean….”

 

Matthew laughed at the incubus’s stuttering. “Words are hard, aren’t they buddy?”

 

“You can’t hide anything from me!” His master planted a final kiss on his forehead before sitting back down

 

“N-no of course not milady wouldn't dream of it!”

 

Bane attempted to get the conversation back on topic. “I'm still going to send a stealth squad to find their other hideouts, so we can hit them all at once. Wipe them out completely. If one makes it out, we run the risk of it starting back up again.”

 

“I would be happy to help you with that Master Bane. I am a thief class after all. Luke is a shape shifter and Darren is a dark lord. Koda is a great marksman.” Kovu offered.

 

Marina nodded. “Seems like a strong plan. Once the girls go in they can send word where the other hide outs are.”

 

“And I can teleport us to the hideouts, so we can be ready to attack.” Darren added.

 

Koda looked concerned. “Shouldn’t some of us stay behind to protect the castle? In case someone discovers us?”

 

Rina rose her hand, not even looking up from her book. “Me and my dragon can stay here.”

 

The dinning hall was suddenly swarmed with Tenma’s maid summons. “Forgive us for the wait masters and guardians! The food is ready!” It was a bit disorienting to hear them all speak at the same time. Some of them picked up the table, quickly replacing it with a replica. They noticed the damage that Kaden had done to the table, it seemed. They placed food for everyone, bowing.

 

Lilith smiled happily at everyone. “That’s alright! We were discussing business while we waited! Please, go on break and relax for a while!”

 

“I'll stay behind since I'm not one for the stealthy side of things.  And with my all out attack strategy in my build, I don't think I'd be able to bring my hammer to bear without breaking something other than the hideouts.” Bane nodded to the maids. “Thank you for your hard work. Please, enjoy yourselves for a bit.” he said with a small smile.

 

“I'll go with Lilith, Sara, and Tenma to make sure they've got sufficient backup. And I can probably be a good messenger given I can move faster than a normal person's eye can track. So I can zip out and give my message and then zip back in no problem.” Kaden sat back down next to Snow. Eyeing his food, he thanked the summoned staff. “Thank you for this glorious food!” The summons all bowed together. They exited, moving in tandem like some kind of hivemind. They might actually be a hivemind, for all anyone knows.

 

Kingdon dug into his food, tail wagging happily. Lilith watched him for a moment in adoration before starting on her own plate. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Bane? I’m sure we could make a blushing maiden out of you.”   

 

The golem shot her a look. “No. I’m good. Besides, I don’t think I can fake the emotions necessary to pass as a damsel in distress.”

 

“I’ll be fine though! I have a maxed acting skill! My bluff checks would be higher than 20 if we were back in Yggdrasil.” Kaden bragged.

 

“Kay, is there a skill you haven’t maxed?”

 

“Blacksmithing and pretty much any other fighting class than Blademaster.” The human pouted. “I’ve put a lot of hours into Yggdrasil, ok?”

 

Lilith clapped her hands together loudly in revelation. “We aren’t in Yggdrasil! So, we can probably use magic and other things outside of our class specifications!” She looked around the table frantically. “Someone give me their weapon! I want to test something out!”

 

Kaden tossed his sword across the table to Lilith, who caught it as it flew over her head. She unsheathed it, giving it a swing. The sword flew out of her hand and lodged into the wall behind Kaden. “Whoops….”

 

“Your grip is terrible! Did you never multiclass?”

 

The succubus pouted. “I’m a dark knight, a tank class. My sword is fucking huge if you haven’t noticed. Which means it’s also heavy as fuck.” She pulled her great sword from her inventory, the largest one she had, and tossed it to Kaden. “See if you can handle mine, then, since you’re so keen on making fun of me.”

 

The blunt of the sword collided with Kaden’s chest, knocking him backwards with his chair and winding him. The weight of the sword had him pinned to the ground. “C-can’t breathe!”

 

Kingdon almost choked on his food with laughter. Snow rushed to her master’s side, concerned. Lilith took her time strolling over and picking up the blade, easily slinging it over her shoulder. “Wow, you haven’t leveled up your strength at all!” She chuckled haughtily. “One hit with a serious attack and you’d be dead. I’d suggest getting some armor in case the monsters here are faster than you.”

 

Kaden coughed, standing with the aid of Snow. “Nothing is faster than me! And who says I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve still? I've literally devoted all my time into this class, I work it like a well oiled machine. I haven't lost a duel yet now that I think about it.”

 

Bane was messing around with a dagger from his inventory. He gave it a few swings before tossing it back in. “I’ll have to work on that sometime…”

 

Lilith couldn’t help but feel challenged at that. “Hmm. I don’t think we’ve ever dueled before.” She took her seat and began eating, propping her blade against the table. “But I’ll kick your ass some other time.”

 

“Master, if you ever need anyone to train with, I am always available.” Marina asked, noticing her master’s comment.”

 

“Perhaps another time, I have a lot to work on, so my time will be taken up for quite a while.” Bane offered Marina a small smile.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, Lilith.” Kaden responded to her challenge, grinning.

 

Matthew grinned. “Oooo.  A battle of the masters.”

 

“If I may, returning back to the task at hand. I would like to come along on the mission tomorrow too. I can watch from the sky and still keep up quickly and quietly.” King offered.

 

Kaden nodded.  “Sad as I am to say it, I'll need to meet up with someone in case we need to get a message out. You're the only one fast enough to get the message out to everyone else. So you'd be best hidden outside of the base we get taken to. But you ABSOLUTELY cannot be spotted. Got it?”

 

“I wouldn’t endanger my master or the other guardians. I won’t be noticed.” Kingdon responded, slightly offended.

 

“Please, if Lilith doesn't strangle them with their own intestines first, then they'll meet the end of my blade before things get too out of hand.” Kaden reassured the guardian. “Which reminds me. We should secure the area around us after this. Kingdon, Marina, Snow, would you three mind clearing nearby bandit camps and whatnot when we get back? Kingdon has speed, Snow has support, and Marina, you have attack magic right? I forget the majority of you guys in this place. Kingdon I always spar with so of course I know his specialty, and Snow is mine and the only thing I remember about you Marina is that you're a loudmouth.”

 

Marina grit her teeth and glared daggers at the human. “What did you just say?”

 

All the guardians stood, backing away from the table. Lilith just sat there, sipping on some wine and enjoying the show. Tenma gave Marina a warning glare. “Marina, no. You know you can’t touch him so long as Snow is by his side.”

 

“Then she had better stay out of the way.” Marina hissed.

 

Snow stood, standing closer to Kaden. “If you think I’m leaving my masters side by your word you have another thing coming!”

 

The dark elf scoffed. “So bold in front of your master, how sweet.”

 

Snow bristled, feathers ruffled. “You’re one to talk! Saying whorish things like, ‘I’ll do _anything_ for you master Bane!’” The angel said in a mocking tone.

 

Lilith refilled her glass. She’s going to need more wine for this. Did Yggdrasil have popcorn? “I thought that Marina was the pervert guardian? The one that watches Bane in the smithy and drools all the time?” Then she frowned at Snow. “And we don’t slut shame in this house, young lady!” Lilith gestured to Marina with a thumbs up. “You hoe all you wanna hoe my girl! I support the hoe life!”

 

Kaden patted Snow gently on the shoulder. “Don't worry about Marina, she's just mad that she can't get her man.” He also shot her a thumbs up. “And you don't need to be so mad, you'll get him eventually! I believe in your perverted ways!”

 

Luke, the only guardian still seated, looked up from his food at the commotion. “What’s a whore?”

 

Everyone responded in unison. “We’ll tell you when you’re older!”

 

Snow calmed at Kaden’s touch. “Yes, of course my master.”

 

Marina looked like she wanted to murder everyone. “Tenma. I’m using your arena later.”

 

“Oh? You sure you don’t want to ask your man for permission first?” Tenma teased.

 

“Why am I being dragged into this?” Bane asked.

 

Lilith pointed at Bane dramatically. “It’s your fault she’s so thirsty! Walking around without hardly any clothes and those big beefcake muscles! Luckily for you I’m only into cute men and ladies!”

 

He glanced down at his black shirt and pants. “How is this hardly any clothes? I thought this was an acceptable amount of clothes.” The poor man was so confused.

 

Marina’s face was red. “I wouldn’t say I’m thirsty... Just admiring is all... I mean, he can admire me if he wanted…” She mumbled to herself.

 

The other guardians smiled. It had been so long since the dinning room was this lively. “This brings back memories…” Darren sighed, a smile on his usually stern face. What anyone could see of it, at least.

 

“Agreed.” Sara nodded, regarding the masters fondly.

 

“Just like the good old days…” Conner added.

 

“Lilith, your words won't get through that thick skull. I've been trying for the past 4 years, it doesn't compute.” Kaden laughed. “Anyways, I'm going to go to the Stadium. Tenma, you coming along to give me that challenge?”

 

Tenma made a face. “No offense master Kaden. But every time I give you a ‘challenge’ you blow it and half my stadium away, then it takes me forever to get back into good condition!”

 

Snow nodded in agreement. “I remember when you split the stadium in half, master.”

 

Kingdon rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t impressed with her summons…”

 

Tenma threw a spoon at the incubus. “Oh hush you second rate!”

 

“S-Second rate? Who are you calling second rate?”

 

“This is between me and Kaden! Hush!”

 

Lilith winked at Marina. “I admire your.” Her eyes dart down to her body quickly. “Athletic form as well.” She then laid back in her chair, “alas! My heart belongs to the cutest guardian of them all!”

 

Matthew smirked. “Oh, Lilith, I am honored. It’s so sweet of you! But I’m afraid I can’t return your feelings! It is flattering, though. Thank you!”

 

Lilith laughed at Matt. “That’s sweet that you think you’re the cutest.” She leapt from her chair to dote on King. She hugged him, his head landing perfectly between her breasts. “I meant my King, of course!”

 

“I've destroyed any and all she's summoned with little effort, I think she's getting rusty to be honest.” Kaden said with a small chuckle as he walked out of the room. “I'll be in the stadium regardless.” He waved at everyone. Snow followed at his heels.

 

“Milday…you think I’m…” King didn’t know how to respond to this situation. His master was nuzzling his head lovingly, and as much as he enjoyed the attention, he felt unworthy of her affection. On one hand, he’s an incubus. On the other, a knight with honor. He was very conflicted. He also couldn’t breathe, which was starting to concern him.

 

Tenma growled. “I would have said idiot. But fine. Kaden you want a fight I’ll give you a-.” Rina’s clawed hand laid softly on Tenma’s.

 

“Don’t”

 

“Rina. I have to. He insulted me!”

 

“Don’t do it.” The girl’s voice was low and monotone.

 

As soon as Kaden left the room and the other’s were done bickering, Bane turned his eyes to Lilith. “Lilith. do you think Kaden is...adjusting too well to this whole situation? My emotions are muted and yours are altered due to your demonic nature now, but Kaden… it's as if he never changed at all… even though he's not going to see his family again. I know he's got a younger sister and an older brother at least, but yet he doesn't seem to be worried about it... I’m concerned.”

 

Lilith stopped nuzzling King for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve really changed that much either? I just didn’t have any ties to our world. Hell, I hated the place. And the people in it! Maybe Kaden is the same?”

 

Bane shook his head. “He's always talked about how his family was amazing though. He would have EVERY reason to want to go back...and yet he is still unchanged...some sort of change should have happened. For you, you've gotten more attached to Kingdon. Like a lifeline. For me, my emotions are muted enough for me to handle them at the moment. But Kaden hasn't done anything.”

The succubus’ tail and wings drooped. “Maybe he’s hiding it? I don’t know. It’s kind of shocking. Being cut off from that world. No way back. I was a Psychology student in our world, I’d like to say I’ve got plenty of empathy and understanding of human emotions but.... I hadn’t thought about Kaden’s emotions at all since we got here. I was so in the moment...”

 

“Exactly. We both were. I only noticed it BECAUSE my emotions are muted...........But he's not hiding it. No one can hide it that well...Especially since he's got the loudest mouth out of all of us…”

 

“Denial, then? It’s the first step of the grieving process. Maybe he hasn’t processed it? Or he’s convinced all this is somehow not real?” Lilith then noticed King and stepped away. “Ah, sorry! Can you breathe? I maxed out the slider for breast size in the game so they’re a bit big!”

 

King gasped for breath. “I-I’m fine, Milady!” He sputtered.

 

“Dude, that would have been the best way to go…” Matt said.

 

“Agreed!” Kovu added. Koda smacked both of them on the back of the head.

 

Bane shook his head. “Denial sounds close, but he's not denying where we are. He's accepted it. Almost instantly.”

Lilith ignored the other men in the room. “Well, he’s certainly very fast. Fast at everything... was it a stat in Yggdrasil to adjust well to shock? I wouldn’t know since I mostly specd in strength, vitality, defense and charisma.”

 

“No, mental stability wasn't an attribute in the game. The only things close to it were hypnosis and the like. Mind altering effects, but nothing that affected mental stability...which is why I'm concerned.”

 

Lilith clapped her hands together again, as was custom when having a mental revelation. “Brain control! He’s being manipulated!”

 

The golem almost lost him composure. “No! Snow would've known immediately! It's the reason he's always traveling with her, she's his magic protection. Any type of effect or status on him would've been instantly noticed and cleansed.”

 

Lilith pouted and slumped back in her chair. “Don’t postulate a hypothesis if you aren’t going to follow through with it then!”

 

Tenma sighed, walking toward the door. “I’m going to make sure he doesn’t wreck my arena. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“But this means it isn't an effect or status of any kind. So how in the hell is my best friend ok with all of this!” -he slammed his fist through the table gritting his teeth in frustration. “It's not ok! It's not fine! Something is wrong with my friend and I don't know how to help him!” Like colony ants, a swarm of maids and butlers rushed in to retrieve the table and replace it with a new one, swiftly exiting.

 

Marina wanted to console her master, but she did not know if she was allowed to touch him. “Master, please calm down! Though I am glad you are still capable of emotion, it pains me to see you upset!”

 

Lilith made her way to Bane, wrapping her arms and wings around him. “Hey. He’ll tell us when he’s ready, yea? If it makes you feel any better, I don’t sense anything wrong with him. It’ll be ok. We’ll figure something out.”

 

His fists were clenching tight enough that Lilith could hear the faint sound of groaning metal. “I just want to help my friend like he's helped me more times than I can count.” Bane was trembling a bit. But it wasn't anger. It was fear. Fear that he couldn't help his friend.

 

he guardians looked worried. Marina watching with worry. She looked at the other guardians. "All floor Guardians let us go check the defenses and grounds to make sure everything is secure for the night." They nodded and walked on. Kingdon had a troubled look. "good idea." he stood as they all walked out wanting to give the masters some space. Marina shut the doors behind them.

 

“Do you want to talk with him? One on one?” Lilith ran her claws through his hair. “Go kill some things in the arena? I’d suggest a bath together, but I don’t know what you are made from.”

 

“I don't know if I'd rust or not if I'm completely honest myself. But no, a one on one won't yield anything, he's stubborn to a fault. We need to just ease him into telling us what's going on…I think.”  He gently pushed Lilith away. Though he appreciated the gesture, he didn’t really want to be touched right now. “He's usually the one that listened to me back in the game. And after all that time I didn't think once to ask him if he had anything to get off of his chest…”

 

“I could be his sexy therapist?” Lilith struck a pose to cheer Bane up, transforming into her sexy business clothes from a past gacha. She pushed up her glasses. “How does that make you feel?”

 

Bane just sighed in response. “Kaden has seen that one, I’m sure. And you flirt so much it doesn’t even phase him anymore.”

 

“I think you’ll find I have an arsenal of poorly designed slutty costumes at my disposal, my dear. Don’t underestimate my power.” She snapped her fingers and suddenly was dressed as a slutty witch. Which was basically a sheer chemise with glowing stars all over it, two of which were conveniently covering her nipples. The bottom half was thigh highs and some bikini panties, thankfully opaque, and thigh high black boots. “This one also has a magic buff to it, but I don’t even use a lot of magic so other than my natural demon abilities...” She jokingly tried to cast firebolt, a neutral, low level spell. A bolt of fire shot passed Bane, hitting the wall and burning a hole through a tapestry.

 

“You’re paying for that…” Bane pinched his nose. How do all conversations with this woman quickly turn into something stupid? For someone that was apparently an academic…

 

The succubus was juggling fireballs, much brighter than her normal unholy flame. She had only been able to cast infernal magic in Yggdrasil. “King! I can cast normal spells!” She dissolved the flames and caste magelight. “Just like a real slutty witch!”

 

King appeared in a moment, hearing his name called by his master. “Yes, Milady?” His eyes darted down to her outfit. He looked her up and down, eyes glowing, before turning his head, stuttering apologies.

 

If Bane could have headaches, he would have one just talking to this woman. “Great…Good talk Lilith.” He stood to leave. “Just…keep an eye on him tomorrow?”

 

Her magelight faded. She looked at Bane seriously. “I will. I promise. Nothing will happen to him on my watch.”

 

Bane pat Kingdon on the shoulder. “That's one of the conservative ones.”

 

“H-how many does she have?”

 

“I have a slutty bunny, slutty nurse, slutty secretary, slutty vampire, slutty vampire hunter, slutty gladiator, slutty healer...” Lilith started counting on her fingers.

 

“T-that’s ok, Milday! You don’t have to-“

 

“...slutty nun, slutty angel, slutty schoolgirl, slutty magical girl, slutty cat, slutty dog, slutty blacksmith, slutty fortune teller...”

 

The poor guardian somehow got redder with each word. He was imagining his master in each of the outfits, posed in lewd ways. He felt so unclean.

 

“...slutty police officer, slutty guard, slutty prisoner, slutty dragon, slutty princess, slutty maid, slutty queen, slutty bride...”

 

Bane knew she was doing it to tease the poor boy and just watched his reactions. It was like he was getting hit with projectiles.

 

“Milady! I-Is it ok with you if I ret-return to my patrols?”

 

“...slutty PJs, slutty slime girl, slutty ghost, slutty ghost AND AT LAST!” She changes into her apron from earlier. “King’s favorite!”

 

The blacksmith held onto the boy so that he didn’t fall over. His face made the incubus seem like he wasn’t enjoying this, but his tail betrayed him. “I'll be honest, I'm impressed you spent that much money on the game.” Annnnd King had passed out. He laid the boy down gently. Lilith was going to kill the poor thing one day.

 

“Not all of these are gacha, some are super rare items from braving the most arduous of event quests! I’ll have you know I went through all of Doki Doki Dungeon for this esteemed apron, Bane! And I had a graduate assistance ship job that paid well enough to buy some monthly gachas!” She noticed King had passed out, jumping off the table and rushing to his side. “Ah! king!” She knelt down to pick him up. “He is in a deep slumber! Only the kiss from a slutty princess may wake him!”

 

Bane shook his head, smiling as he walked out of the dinning room to head to his forge.

 

“Just kidding!” She gave King’s face a few slaps. “King! Wake up! Or I’ll have to nurse you back to health in my bed with my slutty nurse costume! And if you die I’ll have to give you your last rights in my slutty nun costume...”

 

King nearly burst out of his skin. He shot out of her arms. “A-as much as I would love to, Milday, I should be getting back to my patrol!”

 

Matthew appears out of nowhere standing on the wall close to the ceiling "oh come on! I wanted to see the slutty vampire!"

 

King jumped, startled by the man. “Get out of here Matt! You’re supposed to be searching the grounds!”

 

“Oh-ho, I was. And found this interesting scene! Oh, I’m sorry did I ruin your moment? Were you wanting slutty vampire? Or were really going for the nurse? Or maybe you’re a nun kind of guy... Hmm.”

 

Kingdon tossed an entire chair at the vampire. “Shut up you fanged freak!” Matthew dodged but was quickly nailed into the wall by King.

 

“If you wanted to see then you could have just asked, King!” When the two men turned to look from their fight she wore a revealing leather top that barely covered anything and a short leather skirt.

 

“Hot dam-“King’s fist interrupted Matt mid-word.

 

“Show some damn respect, fang face!”

 

“King! You were a vampire before I made you an incubus, so you are a fang face too!”

 

“Yeah! But he’s being a rude fang face!”

 

Matt smirked. “You hear that Kingdon? She likes vampires more.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t blame her. I am devilishly handsome, after all.”

 

Lilith frowned. “On second thought, King. Kick his ass. I’m going to take a bath to wash my skin of the ick I feel right now.” She walked for the door, waving.

 

“With pleasure, Milady!”

 

The sounds of their battle made her smile. It was quick to fade though, thinking about the words of Bane. She had been thinking something was off with Kaden as well. She sighed. As much as a bath was really sounding good. Lilith activated her guild ring, intent on getting some answers from her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaden opened the large double-doors to the stadium, slightly out of breath. “Jeez, what I wouldn't give to have a guild ring to just teleport here! So many stairs! Why did they have to build that many stairs?”

 

“I requested to help you, Master.” Snow replied.

 

“After the first 300 it was a matter of personal pride...a now wounded pride.” He sighed before straightening himself up. “Anyways, we're here. And I’m ready to kill some stuff!” He said with a wide grin. “I have to test and see if all of my skills still work as intended.”

 

“Just try not to destroy her arena ok? You know how she feels about it. It was a gift from her master, IWANTNOSCRUB.”

 

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll be using my less-destructive abilities. I just want to duel something.”

 

Tenma materialized before the couple, making them both jump. “If it’s a duel you are after then I have a few tricks up my sleeves!”

 

The human recovered quickly from the shock, grinning eagerly. “Awesome! Snow, mind waiting on the side for me?” Kaden walked to the center of the arena, doing some light warm-up stretches.

 

Snow stood to the side, bowing. “Of course, my master. I will be by your side the moment you ask for my assistance.”

 

Tenma was flipping through a rather thick book filled with all her summons. “No... No... No... No... Oh, I forgot about that one.”

 

Kaden exaggerated a yawn, rolling his eyes. “Are you trying to put me to sleep?”

 

The summoner looked up to glare at him. “Just a moment! You want something to kill or just spar?”

“Hmmm…” He thought for a bit. “We'll go spar for now, I can hold off on the kill techniques for a while.”

 

She flipped a few pages toward the back, smirking. “Alright! Here we go. Now this isn’t much. But honestly, I just want a chance to use it on a master swordsman. But I suppose you’ll have to do.”  Tenma shut the book and it disappeared. Her hands formed several complex motions while she muttered a spell to herself. “Come on, Ronin!” She slammed her palms against the ground.

 

Kaden lept back, narrowly avoiding the summon forming directly under him. A massive pointed samurai’s helmet rose out of the circle, followed by the rest of the summon. When the boss had fully formed, A samurai with dark grey skin stood in front of Kaden, decked out in heavy armor, aside from his chest, which was bare. Two large, floating gauntlets formed behind Ronin, holding flaming swords. He seemed to be on standby.

 

The human whistled, nodding his head in approval. “Reminds me of a mini-boss I faced off against once. Four swords to deal with, two regular ones, and two from the floating armor.” His right hand rested on the hilt of his sword. “Ronin! I, Kaden Swiftblade, challenge you to a duel! Do you accept?” Kaden asked, raising his voice.

 

Ronin bowed. “Hai.” He drew two additional swords, entering a fighting stance. Great. The thing spoke Japanese. Lilith would make fun of him for thinking this was cool.

 

Kaden charged at Ronin, his movements too fast for most people to keep track of. His eyes shone a bright blue. In Yggdrasil, he had pooled almost all of his attribute points into speed. His logic was that if the enemy can’t hit you, then you can’t die. That got him killed a few times, until he made Snow, who could protect him from most, if not all, ranged and magical attacks. He had never met anyone faster than he is. Kingdon got close, even provided somewhat of a challenge, but he could never surpass him.

 

The samurai blocked his attack with his disembodied gauntlets. Kaden attacked with a flurry of strikes aimed specifically at the samurai’s two normal blades. When the summon was distracted, he reached out with his left hand, grasping one of the blades. “Shatter!” The blade fractured like glass, falling to a heap in the floor. Kaden grinned. His skills as the King of Blades still worked here, good. The flaming blade of the floating hands came fast at Kaden, slashing clean through his middle.

 

The blade passed through empty air, Kaden’s afterimage fading. He slammed his blade into the spirit sword and used the force to lift off the ground and plant his foot firmly in the samurai’s jaw. Ronin was sent flying across the arena. He skidded across the ground, stirring up dust and slamming hard into the opposite wall. No sooner had Ronin hit the wall, he bounced back through the clouds of dust, the slash of his blade forming large glowing symbols, obviously powering up some kind of special attack.

 

Kaden’s blade cut arcs in the air. Waves of energy carved toward the samurai, cutting through his attack. A second wave sped toward Ronin, stopping inches from his neck. “I believe that is a match?” He asked, sheathing his blade. “Considering I could have lopped your head off your shoulders with that last attack. Do you yield?”

 

When Lilith appeared in the arena. She took one look at Kaden fighting a giant samurai-esque summon with multiple arms and swords. It said something in Japanese to Kaden that she couldn’t understand. She shrugged and walked down the stands to sit with Tenma. “Oh, you have a weeb boss summon, nice.”

 

Tenma smiled at Lilith. “Ah, glad you could join us.” She looked back at Kaden and the samurai. “He wanted someone to spar with, and I've been really wanting to test this one out.” The samurai kneeled and pulled out one of his shorter blades, holding it against his stomach. “Whoa! Ronin! Chill!” Tenma jumped up to intervene.

 

Kaden rushed to the side of the summon, laying his hand on the blade. “You did not dishonor yourself in this fight. You fought with the greatest swordsman this world has to offer, and you forced me to use several techniques I did not think I would have to. You are an honorable opponent that I do wish to see grow and fight again in the future. Learn from this experience and grow stronger, do not needlessly end your story here.”

 

Ronin nodded and stood, bowing to Kaden. “Arigato, Kaden Sensei” Lilith rolled her eyes, if she knew anything about Kaden, he probably thought the monster was the coolest. Being called sensei probably bolstered the weeb’s ego.

 

Kaden and Snow seemed to be preoccupied with a conversation and hadn’t noticed her arrival. Tenma down again, now that the threat of losing her summon had passed. “What am I going to do with my boys, Tenmy? They are so stupid and so proud but so strong at the same time.”

 

“You’ll have to be more specific, Lilith. From my experience you seem to be describing all men in general.” Tenma chuckled. “In all seriousness, it’s best to let the two of them work it out in time. They’re both too stubborn to be forced.”

 

Lilith propped her head on her hand. “Or I could mush them together like two dolls and force them to kiss and make up. Lock them in a room together for hours until they spill their feelings? Read both of their emotions simultaneously and narrate them play-by-play like an announcer at a football game?”

 

Tenma ignored her desire to ask just what in the hells football was but knew she wouldn’t understand. “We both know that wouldn’t work, Lilith. They’re men. And it seems that master Bane is having difficulties with dealing with his own emotions right now.”

 

“I have to do something. He’s my friend too. And something is wrong. If I have to fight him for it then that’s just a bonus for both of us.” Lilith said, brown furrowed in worry.

 

“Kingdon would get jealous.” Tenma smiled.

 

“King can have his turn after I’m done.” Lilith sighed, leaning back. “I guess I’m the only one ok with all of this...considering I never had any ties to our world. Kaden seems ok with everything, but Bane and I have our doubts. And Bane has muted emotions so he’s meh about lot of things right now.”

 

“It’s understandable, considering he _is_ a golem. Marina hasn’t said anything, but I can tell she’s worried.” The summoner sighed. “Lady Lilith, might I ask you something?”

 

“You said you and the other masters all came from different worlds, and that yours was terrible.” Tenma looked over at Lilith, a pained expression on her face. “Do you think Lady IWANTNOSCRUB is in a good world?”

 

Lilith pauses for a second before answering. “We all came from the same world, Tenma. While my upbringing was...hell, that doesn’t mean that Scrub’s was. The world was both rotten and pure, depending on who you asked. In my eyes, I had only known despair, but Scrub never talked bad about her life. I think she would have stayed if she had a bad life. So I’d imagine she is happy there.” She leaned back, propping her feet up on the back of the stadium seats in front of her. “Our world had its comforts, indoor plumbing, electric heating, movies, games you could play that made you feel like you were in another world.” She laughed, lazily looking over at Tenma. “I suppose we were, though we didn’t realize it at the time. But this world has you guys, and magic and adventure! It’s really appealing to someone like me, that had nothing. That Scrub chose to stay means she must be happier in our world. And I’m sure she’d want you to be happy too.”

 

“As much as I do miss her. I wouldn't want her to be here if she wasn't happy. Maybe she found something better then I ever imagined...”

 

Lilith sat up straight. “Maybe she got married? Or something like that...” Her tail drooped. “She never told me. Just said she had a lot of life obligations and couldn’t come back anymore.”

 

The succubus’s attention was drawn back to Kaden, who was waving at her with a big grin on his face. “Hey Lilith! You want me to get ready for the operation yet? Or are we waiting till tomorrow?” She laid a hand on Tenma’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before gliding down to talk with the other master.

 

Tenma sighed, a sad smile on her lips. “Prior obligations…whatever they are, I hope they bring you joy, my master.”

 

“No, the operation is still tomorrow, I just wanted to have a talk with you, in private preferably but I understand if you don’t feel comfortable without Snow around.” Lilith nodded to the girl. “You are vulnerable to magic attacks without her, after all.”

 

“Please, I trust you enough.” Kaden smiled. “Snow, would you mind giving us a minute?”

 

Snow clasped her hands together in front of her. “It’s up to master what he wishes me to do.”

 

“I promise you, Snow, no harm will come to him while I am in his company.” She gave an elegant curtsy before looping her arm with Kaden’s. “Take a walk with me while we talk, dear.”

 

“No worries Snow, I'll be right back.” He said with a small chuckle as he walked away with Lilith. “So, what's up? Bane losing it already? He need my help coming back from the brink of madness? Cause I thought he was nicely distracted for a while. At least with the defenses of the guild hall.”

 

Lilith waited until they were outside in a snowy corridor from the arena to the main part of the castle. She summoned a cloak and some gloves from her inventory and put them on. “Bane and I were worried about how you’ve taken this so far.” She leaned against a cold pillar of the corridor, her fingers idly playing with the frozen limbs of a bush. “At first you were worried you were dead, and then quickly got over your fear to embrace this new world. We sent so worried about you freaking out so much as we are worried about why you aren’t freaking out.” She shifted uncomfortably. “We both care about you, Kaden. You can tell either one of us anything, Know this.”

 

He started to chuckle. “Oh please, I knew I wasn't dead. That was a joke that was supposed to alleviate the tension in the room.  As for how I'm taking this...........well, I've been distracting myself pretty nicely since I've been here with just figuring out what we can do.  So I'm sure I'll have my own meltdown at some point. Probably when I go to sleep or something.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean for me, not much changed. I'm still human so there wasn't really a shift in anything within me. You've got the whole demon thing, Bane has the whole golem thing. I imagined you two would be freaking out a lot sooner than me from the simple shock of literally changing your race.”

 

Lilith seemed to tense with her whole body. “Kaden, I’m a succubus. I can feel your emotions coming off of you like energy.” She sighed. “If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t press. But please, reassure Bane that you are all right? He frets like a mother bear and we’re all his cubs.”

 

Kaden laughed. “Yeah, guy's got the biggest heart out of the entire guild. I'll make sure my bud is alright. No worries.” He said with an easy smile. “But since you can feel emotions, mind if I try a skill to see if you can still sense something from me?”

 

Lilith shrugged. “It’s a... new found talent but sure, I’ll give it a shot.”

 

“Awesome!” He put his hand on his sword. “Center of Self!” His eyes went serious, and then, went blank. All emotion dropped from him like a pair of clothes.

 

The succubus tensed, bristling like a cat. It felt like something was crawling under her scales. “Ok, ew.” She made a face. “That creeps out my entire everything so maybe stop that.”

 

He looked at her and nodded. And after a couple of seconds, his eyes came into focus again. “Ooooooook. Yep, that's weird. That's weird and I don't like it. I don't like that one bit. I'm not doing that again. I like having feeling,”

 

Lilith shuddered. “Ugh it was like you weren’t there even though you were standing right in front of me.”

 

“It was weird, yea. But the buff is awesome! I had a +100% bonus to damage and speed. I used that skill a lot in the game.”

 

Lilith steppes forward, enveloping Kaden in a hug with both her arms and her wings. “I may not have enough heart points to unlock your tragic backstory, but I’ll get there once I find your loved gift items.” She joked, then kisses him on the cheek. “We’ll both be here for you, anytime. We’re all together for the long run now.” Then she had a wicked glint in her eyes. “Even longer than the human average if you’d like to...make a deal?”

 

“Nope. No no no, I'm good being human right now. You need at least 30 heart points for that path to unlock. You're not even on heart 3.” He said jokingly. “And don't worry about me so much, I'll be fine. I've got Snow to lean on remember?” He picked her up, holding her tight and spinning her around. It caught her off guard. He dropped her, laughing.

 

A loud crash from inside the arena startled them both. They could hear Tenma yelling. “WHAT THE HELL?”

 

“We should probably check that out…” Lilith sighed. Kaden nodded in agreement, running inside. Lilith flew in after him.

 

Tenma was red in the face with anger, looking at a completely destroyed wall. Matt rolled out of the rubble, fangs bared at Kingdon, who was also snarling at the vampire. Matthew lunged at King but the incubus wrapped his tail around his neck, lifting him off the ground. The vampire scoffed. "Yeah like this is really going to shut me u-"

 

Kingdon interrupted him by slamming his body into the ground with his tail several times. King smirked “Puny vampire!” Matt leapt off the ground and crashed into Kingdon, uncoiling the tail around his neck and punching the incubus with his own hand. It was like watching two children fight. Two children with super strength, sure, but children nonetheless. Kingdon kicked Matthew off of him and ran at the vampire on all fours, intent on tackling him to the ground. Matt dissolved into a swarm of bats and then reformed behind King, grabbing him by his tail and flinging him into the ground. King wrapped his legs around Matt’s and brought him down with him.

 

“You assholes are fucking up my arena!” Tenma hissed, not that it did much, the two boys were not paying attention to anything other than beating the absolute shit out of eachother.

 

They wrestled on the ground, kicking up dirt for a bit, before Lilith sent a wave of dark energy to separate the two. The blast sent them both flying backwards. “Must you both act like children?” Lilith asked with an exasperated sigh. “Kaden and I leave for two minutes and you have already wrecked poor Tenma’s arena!”

 

Kingdon growled in Matthew’s direction. “I am only doing what you asked, milady, beating him up!”

 

“Pfft. You call that beating? Maybe if you were a child!” Matt scoffed in response.

 

“I’ll knock out your fangs and you’ll think ‘child’!” The incubus hissed, launching himself forward, only to crash headfirst into a dark barrier. Lilith had separated the two of them in separate dark barriers. Like putting a child in time-out.

 

Snow timidly approached Tenma, who was seething with rage. “Lady Tenma, I could repair the wall if you’d like?”

 

Tenma crossed her arms. “No, Snow, you didn’t make this mess.” She replied, gesturing to Kingdon and Matthew. “These idiots made the mess, I expect them to clean it up!”

 

Lilith moved the barriers a few feet from each other, dragging the guardians with it. “When I said, ‘beat him up’ it was a joke and I thought you’d just be playing, King.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But we’ll work on your understanding of my humor later. I agree with Tenma, you made the mess, you’ll clean it up.”

 

“I’ll handle the punishment.” Kaden disappeared, and Lilith felt her barriers shatter. Then both Kingdon and Matthew were gone. When Kaden reappeared, he had both boys face down on the ground. “You two need to learn a thing called manners. You don't blow up a perfectly good training arena without permission.”

 

Walking over to the boys, Lilith picked them both off the floor by the back of their shirts like kittens. Her eyes flashed red and darkness licked at her skin. The look in her eyes conflicted with the sugar-sweet smile on her black, painted lips. “You’re both going to help fix Tenma’s wall, right?”

 

Kingdon tucked his tail between his legs, his wings drawing close to his body in a sign of submission. “Yes, Milady…I’m sorry…” The look on his face almost broke her. Lilith was usually very indulgent with King. She couldn’t remember having to ever punish her cute, innocent King before. He avoided her gaze like a guilty dog caught shredding the toilet paper. Matthew, however, was pouting with only a begrudging acceptance on his face. The vampire reminded her more of a cat who didn’t believe it had done anything wrong and was totally going to puke in her shoes later for unjustly punishing it.

 

“Whatever, I was bored anyway.” Matt responded, wriggling out of his shirt and out of her grasp.

 

Setting Kingdon down gently, Lilith turned on her heels to continue what King had started and beat the shit out of the cocky vampire, but Kaden laid a hand on her shoulder. “I made him, I’ll talk to him.” He strode over to the brooding guardian and nonchalantly threw one arm over his shoulder, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. All the muscles in Matthew’s body tensed. Both Lilith and Kingdon could sense fear and dread wafting off the vampire like smoke.

 

Matthew turned around and bowed to Lilith, his movements and form stiff and shaky. “I-I apologize for the damages, Lady Lilith, Lady Tenma!” He rose out of his bow, Kaden’s hand firmly grasping his shoulder. “I will get to fixing the wall immediately!”

 

Kingdon tried to hide his smugness at the way Matthew easily submitted after just a few words from Kaden. He bowed to both Lilith and Tenma. “I will get to the repairs as well. I apologize again for the disruption.”

 

Kaden grinned at Lilith, giving her a thumbs up. She honestly didn’t even want to know what he had told Matt. It’s best she never knew. Lilith sighed. “I’m too young for children, so tell me, Kaden, why does it feel like we are parenting two teenaged boys?” She then stopped to ponder the meaning of her words. “Wait…We aren’t like, their parents, are we? Because that would make me question and regret certain decisions I may or may not have made over the course of today…” The two guardians in question were looking through the rubble of the demolished wall, trying to figure out how to piece it all back together.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t think we’re their parents, really? That would be really weird, thinking of Snow as my daughter. She’s more of a…. I want to say friend? But she feels like more than that to me…” Kaden scratched the back of his head in contemplation. “Something more than a friend…It’s hard to think of the word…”

 

Lilith’s mouth curved into a wicked smile. “Yes? Go on. Think of words.” She wrapped her arm around his, pretending to think hard about it. “I’ll supply some. Your friend, that is a girl? Hmmmmmm girlfriend, perhaps?” The succubus watched with glee as Snow’s fair complexion turned a satisfying shade of red. The guardians halted in their work to casually listen for his response. Lilith could hear Matt and King quietly whispering about a bet.

 

The human made a contemplative face. “Hmm, that’s close…Kind of?” Kingdon made a pumping motion with his fist, indicating that he had won the bet. Kaden tapped his chin. “Not really, though...” King drooped mid-celebration, Matt elbowing him in the arm with a triumphant look on his face. “She’s been with me since the beginning, before I met any of you, even.” Kaden smiled fondly. “I don’t know what I would do without her, to be honest.” He yawned, stretching. “But I do know what I’ll do without sleep! Pass out! Because unlike you guys, I’m human and I have to crash!” Kaden turned to leave, waving at everyone.

 

Lilith grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “Ohhhhh no no no. You question dodger!” She grabbed his other hand and toppled him to the floor, wrestling playfully. “We wanna hear!” Her tail swished. Kingdon was paying more attention now, cheering his master on from the sidelines.

 

“H-he d-doesn’t h-have to s-say a-anymore!” Snow was stuttering, a look of flustered panic on her face.

 

Kaden raised an eyebrow at Lilith. He quickly grabbed her arm, sped behind her, flipped her over his shoulder, and then sat on her back. “My speed will outdo your strength any day, Lilith.” He yawned again. “Even while sleepy.”

 

Lilith pushed up and twisted around to wrap her legs around his waist and fling him to the ground, pinning both of his hands to the floor and sitting on his stomach. “I’m not finished playing yet!” She was getting competitive now. She always did with Kaden. He was a cocky enough guy that she couldn’t help but to try and compete with him. Maybe that’s why Kingdon was always so hells bent on beating him at everything. Lilith felt that way about Kaden too. Him and one other person.

 

Snow fidgeted in place, stammering. “O-oh my…T-That’s quite e-enough, d-don’t you think?”

 

Kingdon winked at Snow. “Wish you were on top of him in her place, do you?”

 

“N-No! I-I m-mean….” The poor angel looked like she was going to break.

 

Matt whistled. “Damn, Kingdon, low blow. I’m proud!”

 

“I don’t really know where it came from…really…”

 

The vampire grinned. “Guess Lilith really knew what she was doing, making you an Incubus and all. Now she might finally get you to fuck h--“ Kingdon’s fist slammed into Matt’s face faster than he could finish the sentence, sending him flying into another wall.

 

Tenma’s fist came down on Kingdon. “Get back to work!”

 

Kaden grabbed a handful of dirt and pushed Lilith off balance, flinging her off him. He stood and dusted himself off. “I’m human. I need to sleep.” The force of his push knocked the succubus off and into the ground.

 

She lifted herself up and pouted at him, sweeping his leg. “I thought you wanted to fight?”

 

“If we fight here, we’ll damage the arena and Tenma will kill us both.” Kaden caught himself on the ground and swiftly jumped back to his feet, walking off. “And I don’t have enough energy to repair the whole stadium before bed…”

 

Lilith jumped to her feet and took a running jump at Kaden, landing on his back and wrapping her legs around his neck in a choke. “While we are on the subject of sleep. How do you feel about me snacking on your dreams?”

 

The human sighed, jabbing his knuckles under her knee, dead-legging her. Kaden then tossed her off of him before she could try to latch on with her hands. “Um, how about no? I want to remember my dreams…”

 

Lilith flipped and landed on her feet. “Oh well, thought I’d just ask! Girl gotta eat! Or... absorb energy from dreams? I don’t know I just know that my monster type feeds on that and.....” her face grew a bit red. “...other kinds of...energies...”

 

“Well I'm sure Kingdon can help you with that one. Well, either one I guess.” He said with a wide smile. “Depends on what you're in the mood for I suppose.” Kaden turned to leave again. “Have fun, but you know, be quiet about it!”

 

The succubus flushed. “You idiot! Not only is that lewd! But Incubi and Succubi can’t feed off one another that way!” She played nervously with the bottom of her dress. “O-or at least I don’t think we can…” Lilith looked over to Kingdon with a determined expression on her face. “King! Let’s try it!”

 

“W-what?” Kingdon dropped a chunk of brick he was working with, turning around to look at his master.

 

She didn’t seem phased by his embarrassment. “We should try to feed off each other tonight! We’ll never know if we don’t try!” Kaden stopped in his tracks. He almost interjected but he figured it would be funnier to watch the misunderstanding between the two.

 

“Milady! I don’t think that would be appropriate…” King was nervously toying with his ponytail, avoiding eye contact.

 

Lilith pouted. “You don’t want to?”

 

The incubus looked at her. His eyes were wide and face red. “N-no! I’m not saying I don’t want too!” Kaden snickered at the comment. “W-what man wouldn’t want to…with a woman as beautiful as you….” Kingdon shook his head, clearing it of all the lewd thoughts running about in his mind. “But you are my master! I’m just a lowly guardian! I’m unworthy….”

 

Lilith had no idea what her guardian was talking about. She noticed Kaden shaking with laughter, and Tenma shaking her head at her. “What? We need to know what we’re capable of, right?”

 

Tenma laid a hand on Lilith’s shoulder. “Hun, I don’t think you hear what you’re saying…”

 

She had her cheeks puffed in annoyance. “What is there to hear Tenma? I’m a succubus, he’s an incubus! We just need to sleep together!”

 

“Think about what you just said and say it again…”

 

“King and I will just have to sleep togeth-oh…” She hid her face in her hands, letting out a high-pitched squeal of embarrassment. “I meant dreams! We could try to feed off of each other’s dreams!” Kaden couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. The man was doubling over, cackling. Lilith turned her wrath to him, leaping onto his back and planting his face into the ground. “Shut up! You knew what I meant!”

 

“I did! And let you dig your own grave!” He vanished from under her, setting off her balance and knocking her to the floor. “Oh, that was too good. But, I have places to be. Like a bed for sleeping. Cause I'm tired. And to be fair, I didn't do anything, or say anything. I just laughed at the hilarity of the situation. You'd do the same if you were in my shoes. Go ahead and TRY to say you wouldn't.”

 

“W-why would I want to even think anything dirty about you! Idiot!”

 

Kaden shrugged. “I never said you would but hey, you do you.”

 

Lilith spun on her heels to yell back. “AND YOU DO YOU. BECAUSE WE WON’T DO EACH OTHER, THATS FOR SURE!” She stomped off, grabbing King’s hand. “Come on King we’re going to go take a bath and be done with this day!” She was about to teleport away before she turned to address everyone in the room. “IM SEPARATE BATHS YOU PERVERTS!” She flipped everyone the bird, looking specifically at Kaden, while her guild ring, also on her middle finger, glowed with teleportation magic and she flashed to the baths.

 

Matt laughed, giving his master a fist bump. “You think they’ll do it?”

 

“Nah, give it a few more months, maybe a year. They’re both too shy for it.” Kaden walked out. “Actually going to bed this time!”

 

Matthew attempted to follow, but a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going, fang face? I now have two walls that need repairs!” The vampire sighed, waving a hand. All the rubble levitated back into place as if the damage was being reversed. The walls were fully repaired in mere seconds. Tenma looked back at him. “Matthew, have you been able to do that the whole time?”

 

He smirked. “Not the whole time, only when it would have been funny.” The summoner smacked the boy over the back of his head, storming off.

 

Kaden reached his room and flung himself onto the bed, armor and all. His body felt like lead. How long had it been since he last slept? He didn’t get a chance to think about it. Kaden was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

Bane walked into his forge, equipping his blacksmith gear. Marina was following close behind, her brow furrowed in worry for her master. It didn’t take the emotion-sensing powers of a succubus to sense the turmoil in Bane. The way his jaw clenched, his muscles tensed. He held most of his tension in his shoulders. She watched her master from across the room. He slammed his hammer down on the anvil before tossing it into the wall, growling with rage. She didn’t know if she should approach him, touch him. Perhaps he wanted to be alone?

 

He let out a long sigh before standing back up and rolling his shoulder. He held his hand out and his hammer just shot back into it. “Alright, enough moping around. You can't do anything at the moment, so focus on what you CAN do.” Bane continued to craft golems, his goal was to amass a small army.

 

Marina watched her master with a smile on her face. ‘And that is why you are our master…’ She walked down the stairs into his forging area, swiftly changing into her smiting outfit. “Master, would you like some assistance?”

 

Bane looked up from his work, though his hands never ceased their work. “Yeah, would you mind going into the vault and grabbing some of my stocks of ingots from there? I'm running out of what I put into the smithy.”

 

“With pleasure, my master.” She smiled, turning to open the vault. When she walked out she was carrying two full of ingots on her shoulders. Marina set the ingots down for her master, assisting him in any way she could. She would always be there for her master. Always. Until the day he decides he doesn’t need her anymore…


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic violence and depictions of severe physical child abuse and neglect in this chapter! Please do not read if this could possibly set off your PTSD or other mental illnesses!

Lilith sat at her vanity, brushing her long, wavy white hair. It was different than the hair she was used to dealing with. In her world, what she had stopped referring to as ‘real life’ considering that she had no idea what constituted as real anymore, her hair was thick and curly and couldn’t be brushed while dry. Was wavy hair the same? Did she need more product? When last she changed her character’s hair, she made it impossibly long and salon-perfect wavy. Just the right ratio of straight and curl. It was soft and seemed to be drying ok. No frizz she could see…

 

And her face… It was weird looking into the mirror and seeing her demonic face. Black scales sweeping up onto her cheekbones, between her eyes at the slope of her nose, her chin and neck. The scales were smooth to the touch, and firm. It reminded her of petting a snake at the reptile house when she was younger, except the snake’s scales were softer. She could still feel through the scales, but it was different? Muted, maybe? It felt weird. And they were scattered around her body, here and there, in random patterns. Her best guess was that they were decorative, not functional. There was a patch of them between her breasts, over her heart, which were rougher, a bit thicker. Below that was another decorative patch of soft scales in a ring-like pattern. She looked like a dragon-kin. Like Rina, who had white scales across her body.

 

She flexed her large, thick wings behind her, examining them. They had scales too, along the ridges and at the base, but most of it was thick, leathery skin the same medium grey as her own. Standing, she turned around to examine her back and tail. Controlling the thing was still tricky, but she managed to flex it into view. It was long and thick, like her wings. She had put a lot of cosmetics decisions into matching her class as a dark knight. That being said, there weren’t a lot of options for intimidation as a succubus in character creation. Her tail, while thick for a succubus, was thin for a dragon-kin like Rina, whose tail was much thicker, despite her small frame.

 

Lilith’s tail had one intimidating feature that she loved, the spear-like tip. She reached to grasp her tail, missing several times before capturing it due to the fact the thing liked to twitch and move on its own. The scales on it were rough like the scales over her heart. Interesting. The barbed tip was as sharp as a blade. Lilith pricked a finger inspecting it. “Good thing King isn’t a vampire anymore…” She said aloud to herself, dropping the tail and looking back up at her face, leaning in towards the mirror to look at her crimson eyes. They were a little disconcerting, what with being red, and slightly glowing all the time, and the weird cat/snake slit pupil.

 

It was a drastic change from her normal, brown eyes. It was also odd being able to see without glasses. She would look around for them or touch the bridge of her nose every so often, as if to push them up. Everything felt weird. Like how she kept almost biting her tongue or lips with her sharp fangs, or almost tripping over her tail when she thought too hard about moving it. Her overthinking just caused her to injure herself, now that she was actually thinking and not just reacting. Putting on clothes, for example. She had put all of her clothes away in the huge, royal-sized walk-in closet she had, but sat there naked at her vanity for a good 30 minutes to an hour because she couldn’t figure out how to get the things over her wings. Sure, she could snap her fingers and equip them, but that wasn’t the point. She needed to be able to dress herself properly here, or it would just be too weird, right? It’s the normal thing to do, put clothes on by yourself and not use weird magic to do it.

 

She sighed, slumping back down onto her vanity bench and thumping her head against the table. Zaldin was working on a potion for her to help with her mental illness. Something to calm down the clusterfuck of OCD, Anxiety and Depression. Maybe he could make something that was more effective than Prozac? She hoped. A tentative knock at her door disrupted her thoughts.

 

“Milady? May I open the door?” Shit, King was done with his bath.

 

“One second! I need to get dressed!” She rushed to her closet, tugging on a pair of underwear and searching around for a nightgown or something that had a low enough back to accommodate her wings. When she found one, she carefully tucked her wings close to her back and slipped the thing on, feeling it catch on her wing. She ran to her mirror and turned around, looking over her shoulder to see what it had caught on. The bone-like hook that sat on the joint of her wing had…well…hooked the fabric. She tried to reach it with her hands, but it was just out of her grasp. Focusing really hard, she tried to move her tail to gently dislodge the dress from the hook. Another knock at the door startled her, causing her to jump and lose balance, toppling to the floor. She squeaked.

 

No doubt hearing her fall, Kingdon flung open the door, seeing his master on the floor with her wing and tail stuck on the fabric of a nightgown, back exposed and her damp hair covering her face. What little skin of her face he could see was red. He averted his eyes from her exposed back and tried to focus on her face as he knelt beside her. “Milady? Are you alright?”

 

Lilith blew some hair out of her face. “I have encountered some difficulties…” She tried to free her tail. “M-may I request your assistance?”

 

Kingdon swallowed hard, a nervous lump in his throat. He unhooked the fabric from her wing and hesitantly grasped her tail, which twitched until his touch. His hands were shaking a bit as he carefully removed the fabric from the tail, wary of the sharp tip. “Th-there we go, Milady.” Smoothing the dress down, he offered her a hand up.

 

She gratefully accepted his help, face still slightly red. “Thanks, I’m still getting the hang of the tail and wing thing.”

 

The incubus scratched the back of his head. “I’ve had…similar problems. Mostly with putting on pants…” Lilith looked down at his cloth sleep shorts. He turned around and showed her a crude hole cut in the shorts, and more in his shirt for his wings.

 

They both laughed about it for a bit. Lilith had forgotten she wasn’t the only one dealing with a new, more demonic body. “I guess we’re both pretty bad at this, then, huh?”

 

Kingdon smiled warmly at her. “Yeah. It’s an adjustment…” His tail twitched nervously, and he attempted to catch it. “The…worst thing is...” He kept pausing to reach for his tail. “…this damn thing…aha!” The tail was finally in his grasp and he was looking at her with a triumphant grin. He was basically the human…well, demon, equivalent of a puppy. “It moves without me telling it to and makes me too easy to read! How am I going to be effective in combat?”

 

Her own tail was wagging with affection, something she couldn’t control and was tired of trying to control. He was just so damn cute! “Yeah. It can be difficult.” She responded, sighing. “I’ll search the library for books on our kind later, see if I can get a basic rundown. I feel like a toddler trying to learn how to walk for the first time…”

 

He loosened his grasp of his tail, letting go. “I agree. But the power is amazing, and I get to fly!” His happy smile returned to his face, tail wagging. “It was a lot of fun flying with you Milady!”

 

Lilith smiled. “I enjoyed it a lot, King. I always have fun with you.” She said, tail wagging behind her. “Are you ready to do the whole dream eating thing?”

 

His cheeks flushed pink. “Y-yea…we just have to…sleep together. Right?” King asked. The man was twiddling with his thumbs, looking anywhere but her eyes. “T-that is…if you still w-want to…”

 

Lilith turned off the lights, leaving only candles to light the room. “J-just think of it like a slumber party! For…two grown adults…” Hopping into bed, she patted the space beside her. She tried to give the most comforting smile she could, but she knew he could feel her nervousness, since she could feel his.

 

“R-right…sleepover...” Kingdon crawled in on the other side.  It was awkward to watch. He climbed in rigidly, nervous energy wafting off him in waves as he slowly laid down. Lilith waved her hand, drawing the dark fire she used to light the room’s candles back into her fist. It didn’t take either of their eyes to adjust in the darkness. She laid down, rolling onto her side and moving to be closer to Kingdon. He seemed to startle at this. “M-milady? D-do we have to touch to enter each other’s dreams?”

 

“I…don’t actually know?” Lilith replied. “I think we just go to sleep, and it just happens? Maybe think about entering each other’s dreams while we fall asleep?”

 

Kingdon moved to be closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body. His face was close enough for her to feel his breath. “We feed off of pleasant dreams…right?”

 

Lilith wrapped her tail around his. It was instinctual, it felt right. His curled around hers in response. “It’s sort of my first time actually being a succubus too, so I don’t know…From the myths that I had read in my world though, it was either eating entire dreams or devouring fear from nightmares….”

 

“I don’t want to cause you a nightmare, Milady!” Kingdon gripped her hand in his, an earnest expression on his face. “You may feed from me, but I would never inflict harm on you!”

 

She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “We don’t know that the myths are true, King. And I would never hurt you either. I couldn’t.” The very thought of hurting her sweet King… “If we get scared we can stop, ok? We can just wake up.”

 

“I’ll go first, ok? That way we’ll know if it’ll hurt you…” The worry coming off of Kingdon was overpowering.

 

“King…”

 

“Please, Milady. I need to know it won’t…”

 

Kingdon was giving her a look that only a monster would be able to deny. He really was like a puppy. “…Alright. I’ll go into yours first. But if it hurts you…”

 

He smiled at Lilith gently. “Don’t worry about me, Milady. I exist to protect you.”

 

His statement made her sad. She wanted him to live for so much more, not just her. “You exist for a lot more, King. We’re equals, remember?”

 

“Ah. I forgot.  I’m sorry mil-Lilith…” Her name felt wrong on his tongue, like he wasn’t worthy of speaking it. He felt like he wasn’t. He felt as if he were overstepping his bounds by daring speak her name. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Lilith closed her eyes and leaned in to press her forehead against his. Their horns clinked against each other. “I’ll see you in there…” He tried to reply but as soon as she finished her sentence he was out.

 

 

Lilith opened her eyes to her room in wreckage. The wall had been smashed in and a long, metal tendril was wrapped around a dream replica of herself. Kingdon stood among the rubble with severe injuries, covered in blood and panting heavily. “Let her go!” His voice was broken, desperate. “She doesn’t want to go back! She wants to stay here! With me!” He charged at the tendril with his sword, swiping at it. The blade bounced off the metal and another metal tendril shot forth, knocking him down and slicing his skin.

 

“King! I’m right here!” Lilith ran up to him, kneeling beside him. “I’m ok, Kingdon. I’m right here. It’s a dream.”

 

Tears were falling down his face, mingling with the blood. His lips trembled. He didn’t even see her. “Please, don’t take her back!” Kingdon struggled to stand. “Don’t take her away from me!”

 

“I’m right here! King, I’m not going anywhere!” There had to be a way to snap him out of it. Some way to help him.

 

“So weak.” A metallic voice grated out. It sounded like rusty gears grinding against each other. “So slow. How could you ever protect her?”

 

Kingdon growled, standing and rushing in again. The growl turned into a roar. “Let her go!” Before the attack landed, Lilith ended the connection. She couldn’t stand to see him like this. King sat up and summoned his sword, eyes blazing like the fires of hell. With his free arm he scooped her up and cradled her against his chest.

 

Lilith wrapped her arms around him. “It’s ok!” She left a trail of kisses on his chest and up to his neck. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m safe. I’m not going anywhere, King. No one can take me away from you.”

 

He looked down at her, his eyes dimming. “Lilith…” King dropped his blade and held her close, his face buried in her hair. Neither of them said anything for a while, just holding each other in comfort. He breathed in her scent and listened to her breath, felt her pulse through her body pressed against his. He was being selfish, holding her like this. A guardian shouldn’t hold his master so close. A guardian shouldn’t feel the things he felt, had felt for years, for his master. But he did. He held her and tried so hard to hide the unwavering love he felt for her, bottling it up. She deserved someone better. He was unworthy.

 

“King. Are you ok?” Lilith nuzzled his chest, planting a few kisses. It wasn’t helping the whole trying not to be deeply in love with his master thing. “I’m not leaving you. Never.” REALLY not helping.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m ok.” He almost kisses the top of her head but stops himself. “Did you get anything from that?”

 

She pulled away to look at him. There was an emptiness she didn’t know she had that was partially filled by the nightmare. The fear and anguish he felt gave her power. But she didn’t want to fill that void like this. There had to be another way. “Yeah. But I don’t want to do that to you again…”

 

“I can handle it, Milady! A thousand times! Whatever it takes!” Kingdon caressed her face with his hand without thinking about it. He almost pulled away, but she leaned into it, meeting his hand with her own.

 

Lilith shook her head. “We can devour dreams, I think. But before that, I want you to enter my dreams. I want to try something, and I need you to not cancel the dream on me, ok? I’m going to try and control it.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you! I can’t do that to you!” Kingdon shook thinking about her experiencing the fear and pain that he had felt.

 

“I need to know if we can control it. Trust me, ok?” She laid a finger on his lips before he could protest more, startling him. “If it gets too bad and you don’t think I can gain control you can end it ok? But I’m asking you to have faith here.” Lilith settled into his side and closed her eyes.

 

Kingdon sighed. “I don’t like it, but I trust you, Milady…” He said, laying next to her and allowing her to snuggle into his arms. His master’s tail curled around his again. He closed his eyes and focused on entering her dreams.

 

His eyes opened to darkness. It took him a bit for his eyes to adjust. He was in a small, cramped room filled with boxes and clothes. A closet? Faint light shone dimly from slats in the door. Kingdon could hear heavy footsteps and banging in the distance outside of the closet. Inside, he sensed the presence of another living being, filled with fear. Looking to his right, he saw a small figure huddled in the corner, partially hidden behind some boxes. He moved closer, seeing a small child, a little girl with her hands clamped over her nose and mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her breathing.

 

In the low lighting, he could see she was very young, and small. Couldn’t be over 6 or 7. Her hair was dark and matted, dirty. Large, brown eyes filled with tears were fixated heavily on the door.

 

Kingdon knelt next to the child. “Lilith?” The kid didn’t respond or acknowledge his existence, just stared fearfully at the door. He tried to touch her, bring her close and hide her away from whatever she was afraid of, but his hand passed right through her. The footsteps were growing closer and with each heavy thud the girl winced.

 

“Come out you spiteful little bitch!” A man’s voice roared with a heavy slur in the room outside of the closet. Kingdon covered the girl with his body, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. “You disgusting piece of shit!” The girl held her breath, trying hard not to make a sound. The man outside kicked the closet door with enough force to crack it. The girl shut her eyes tight but didn’t move. Didn’t breathe. Didn’t even make a sound.

 

The footsteps faded into the distance and the girl uncovered her mouth. Her breath was light. The girl stood slowly. The heels of her feet never touched the ground when she walked. Her every movement was toe-to-pad. She squeezed around boxes and ducked under hung clothes without touching anything but the floor. She had done this before, Kingdon realized. She had learned to adapt so that she could be silent and small. It was like how he couldn’t hear his master coming sometimes despite how heavy her armor was, how he could only sense her because of her smell. Lilith was used to being silent, even when she cried. She made her way to the closet door and peered out of the slats.

 

The light from the outer room illuminated her face enough for Kingdon to see her ghastly pale skin dotted with freckles. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in a while, and her pale, dry lips indicated that she hadn’t had access to water, either. Once the girl saw that the coast was clear she quickly and silently made her way to the back of the closet, popping a panel of the wall off and sliding into a crawlspace that was only big enough for her to barely fit through. She disappeared for a few minutes before coming back through with something bundled in the fabric of her ruined dress. Sliding the panel back in place, she took a seat on a blanket, letting her treasures fall to the floor with a barely audible thud.

 

She had been hoarding various food items, it seemed. Some old pizza, a few slices of bread and cheese. She reached for the cover of an air vent in the floor next to her and pried it open. The girl retrieved a nearly full bottle of water from there, sliding the grate back on. Then she began her meal. She saved the slice of pizza for last, as if it were a special treat that she wasn’t often granted. Between every other bite she would take just small sips of water, conserving it.

 

“How long had you lived like this, Milady?” Kingdon tried to touch her again, his hand passing through her head. “How long did you have to hide in the walls of your own home?” He watched as she finished off her meal, hiding her barely-drunk water bottle back in the vent and folding her blanket, stuffing it in the walls. King remembered his mission was to help her take control of this dream. “Milady, this is a dream, remember? You can control it if you want!”

 

The girl looked up from her motions and seemed to stare right at him for a moment. Kingdon could swear there was some recognition, even a hint of red in those big, brown eyes. Her lips moved like she was going to say something, but she was distracted by the sound of heavy footsteps returning and banging along the walls. She jumped and hurried to her panel in the wall, crawling into her hiding hole and closing the panel behind herself. In her haste she left it crooked by just enough to notice.

 

“Milady! The panel!” Kingdon tried to straighten it but his hands passed through it like everything else in this dream world. In this…memory.

 

The door to the closet collapsed inward, kicked open with great force. In the doorway stood a large man with stained clothes and bloodshot eyes. Grey and black patches of stubble lined his face and neck. He had yellowed, leathery skin. “I know you’re hiding somewhere in here you stupid whore!” The man flicked a cigarette to the ground, grinding it under his boot. “Hiding in the walls like a filthy animal! Stealing my food and attacking me from the dark like a god damn monster!”

 

Kingdon could see that the man was bleeding, blood dripping off him from behind. The man limped forward, also sporting a wound on his left leg. He swung a metal bat at any boxes in his way. “I found your last few hiding spots, bitch, what makes you think that I wouldn’t find your little crawlspace?” Another swing of the bat, he was getting closer to the panel. “You hid in the attic like a fucking bat, now you hide in the fucking walls like a little rat bitch! You think I wouldn’t hear you skittering around at night? The way things went missing?”

 

King stood in front of the panel, trying desperately to shield it from sight. “Lilith! This is a dream! You can change it! I trust that you can!” He cried. It took everything in him not to end the dream right then. “Please…You asked me not to end it… but I don’t want to put you through this…”

 

The man towered over Kingdon, staring right through him and at the askew panel in the wall. He smirked, his yellowed, rotten teeth on display. “Found you again!”

 

“No!” Kingdon leapt at the man, flying through him.

 

The man’s bat tore through the wall like paper. There was the sound of a small animal being startled, and then screaming. Kingdon looked back to see that the man had the girl by her hair and she was scratching desperately at his hands, tearing skin. King could see the man’s back now, a large, bleeding knife wound on his right shoulder blade and deep teeth marks on his left calve. His master was a little fighter. The man dropped the girl and she sped passed him, grabbing something out of one of the boxes. A kitchen knife, rusty and already covered in blood. A guttural growl tore from her hoarse throat. Where her screams sounded like a frightened rabbit, her growl sounded like an angered wolf.

 

“Fight him, Lilith! You are stronger than he is!” King cheered his tiny master on.

 

Neither of the humans acknowledged him, eyes locked on each other. The man scoffed. “You even sound like a filthy animal. Can you even talk anymore?” He eyed her up and down. “Whatever, it won’t affect your sell price, I’m sure they’d prefer a bitch that can’t talk back.” The girl charged at the man with her knife raised but he easily caught her by the throat. “Not so tough without shadows to hide in, huh, Liliy?”

 

The girl growled at him. “no….r….ight.” Her voice was gravely with disuse; as if she hadn’t talked with someone in a long time.

 

“What’s that? Still got some words left in you?” The man tossed her to the ground. “Come on then, Liliy. Tell Daddy what his big, strong girl has to say.” He mocked her, laughing.

 

“Y…ou….ha..ve….no…r…ight.” She managed to choke out, glaring at him. For a moment, Kingdon thought he saw a spark of red in the child’s eyes.

 

“I have no right to what? I made you, I can do whatever I want!” The man kicked her. “You were my property the moment your whore mother popped you out of her diseased womb.” He spat on her. “And gave me a little monster!”

 

There was a definite flash of red and the rest was a blur of darkness. The child plunged her blade into the man’s throat, slowly changing. Thick wings sprouted from her back and she used them to kick off of the man, bringing her knife with her. Blood spilled from the wound and the man scrambled backwards with horror on his face. He dropped the bat and tried to stem the flow with his hands. With each beat of his heart more blood pulsed through his fingers. The man’s throat made grotesque, wet, gurgling sounds. “M-m..onster.”

 

Kingdon heard the dark, satisfied chuckle of his master from the shadows. “Didn’t you already know that, Daddy?” Lilith materialized out of the shadows, grinning wide. “Momma gave you a little baby monster?” She impaled her father with her tail, lifting him off the ground. “I’m just living up to your expectations! Making my Dad proud!” She dropped him again and descended on him with the knife, stabbing him clean through the skull multiple times and continuing long after the man had stopped twitching.

 

Kingdon laid a hand on her shoulder and felt it actually connect. She paused mid-swing, tensing up. “He’s dead, Milady. This was all a dream, you did it. You controlled your nightmare.” The nightmare version of her father laid under her a barely recognizable mess of a human being. His skull had caved in and bits of it’s shards mingled with the meat and blood.

 

Lilith stood up, dropping the knife. The word around them faded into darkness and then Kingdon opened his eyes back in Lilith’s bed. He looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry that you had to see that awful nightmare, King.  I thought that it would be something dumb, like me being naked in school or out in public without shoes and everyone is looking at me weird because only weird people walk around without shoes in public, right?” She chuckled a little, reaching up to wipe her eyes. She cried without a sob, just like in her dream. “It wasn’t supposed to be that…It wasn’t supposed to be a….” Memory. The last word went unspoken between the two of them. It was a memory. A day that his master…. his rose had lived through.

 

“Did that really happen to you, Milady? Was that…” He trailed off before shaking his head. “Never mind, you don’t have to answer that. You’re safe here. No one from that world can hurt you now.” He moved to get up, feeling he had overstayed his welcome in his master’s bed.

 

Her hand shot up and caught him. “Stay.” Her voice was soft and pleading. “Please. I…” She trailed for a moment before looking up at him. “…I don’t want to sleep alone. Not after that. And I don’t want you to sleep alone after yours. W-we can be here…for each other…if it happens again…”

 

Kingdon climbed back in, his cheeks flushed but a small smile on his face. “As you wish, Milady.” He managed to deliver the line without stuttering, which was a feat, considering how she nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He draped a wing over her and held her close. “Good night, Milady. Sweet dreams.” His master didn’t respond, already drifting off in his arms. He allowed himself to plant a kiss on the top of her head and ran a hand through her soft hair before drifting off to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read and left kudos so far! I don't expect this fic to get much attention but I needed to write and get out all of these ideas in my head. I love this DND campaign so much right now and this is my way of getting it out of my system. The fact that even 5 people liked it enough to give it kudos makes me happy!
> 
> Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Rape, Sexual Assualt and Child Abuse.

Lilith awoke in Kingdon’s arms, feeling safe and warm. Their tails were still intertwined, and her guardian’s wings were wrapped around her body. So, it wasn’t a dream. She was relieved, snuggling into King’s arms and closing her eyes again. It wouldn’t hurt to enjoy this feeling for a bit longer before he woke up. His breathing was slow and peaceful, and his body was so warm… She started to drift off again before feeling him stir. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes flutter open. He looked down at her and smiled before burying his head in her hair.

 

“Must still be dreaming….” Kingdon murmured groggily. His grip on her tightened and he ran his fingers through her long hair.

 

“Good morning, King.” Lilith greeted him, smiling as she cuddled him.

 

He paused, tensing up. “M-milady!” He let go of her and moved away, sitting up. “I apologize! I assumed I was dreaming and did not ask permission to touch you! I will accept any punishment you deem fit!”

 

She whined when he pulled away, moving closer and laying her head in his lap. “Don’t worry King, I like it when you touch me.”

 

Kingdon’s face was red. She should really watch how she phrases things… “G-good…That eases my mind, Milady.” It did not, now he was trying not to think about touching his master more…. intimately. “H-how are y-you feeling?”

 

Lilith smirked and winked at him, fingergunning. “Better with you here, handsome.” She laughed at his flustered response to her flirting. “I feel fine, King, refreshed, powerful. How about you?”

 

This woman was going to kill him. “F-fine. I-I’m glad you are well, Milady…” As a vampire, Kingdon had always craved his master’s blood. Matthew told him once that the person you love, who you want to be your mate, is always the most desired prey. Her blood would be the sweetest and drinking it would have been a great pleasure for both of them. ‘Your first bite will be like fucking for the first time.’ The vampire had told him, earning a fist to face.

 

She stretched, feeling some joints pop, before sitting up and planting a kiss on King’s cheek. “Thanks for sleeping with me, King! Best sleep I’ve had in ages!” Hopping off the bed, she continued her stretches, much to King’s distress. Her nightgown didn’t leave much to the imagination, and every time she stretched with her arms up the skirt lifted to the naval. He wasn’t a vampire anymore, but he still craved his master. Just in a different way. The way she constantly flirted with him and she moved her body. The way none of her clothes ever covered her curves or scales. The shape of her thick wings… “Want to go get some breakfast, King?”

 

Her question knocked him out if his thoughts. “Y-yea. You know I’m always down to eat.” He hopped off the bed and dashed off to his bedroom next door, reappearing a moment later in his casual clothes. “I am ready when you are, Milady.”

 

Lilith turned to walk into her closet and pulled her gown off over her head, shaking it free of her wings. Kingdon caught a glimpse of her toned, bare back before he turned away. This. Woman.  Was. Going. To. Kill. Him. He heard her fumbling around and knocking something over. Kingdon almost offered to help, but then his mind drifted to the image of her bare skin and scale, her arms and wings tangled in fabric, laid out before him. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No. She was his master! Such thoughts are beneath him!

 

“Got it!” Lilith proclaimed loudly behind him, closing the closet door. “I’m decent, King. You can turn around now!”

 

He hesitantly obeyed. Kingdon wouldn’t describe his master as a liar, no. She just had a shaky understanding of what other people’s definition of “decent” was. And she was a tease. To his relief, she was clothed in a black, high-collared dress with long sleeves. “You look radiant, as always, Milady.”

 

She smiled at him. “And you look just as handsome as always!” Lilith replied with a wink and a peck on his cheek. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, pulling him to the door. The touch startled him. Was he supposed to hold her hand? “We should probably go wake up Kaden, first. If Snow is his wake-up call, she’ll be too gentle.” His master wasn’t paying attention to his inner struggle at all, she just pulled him down the hall, not even noticing when he hesitantly closed his hand around hers, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

Down the hall was Snow, already dressed and standing in front of her master’s door with a soft flush to her cheeks. She gently rapped her small fist against the door. “Master Kaden! Breakfast will be served soon! Will you be joining us?” The angel heard a loud thud in the room and a yelp. She debated with herself whether she should enter to check on her master… Snow was interrupted by Lilith pushing passed her to throw open the human’s door. “L-lady Lilith! I believe he was getting up on his own…”

 

“Wake up, lazy!” Lilith shouted into the room. Snow winced at the loud sound. Kingdon shot her an apologetic look and a shrug that said, ‘she is the master, what can I do?’ “We have breakfast to eat and scum to kill! Meet in the dinning hall!” And like that the succubus was gone… Snow looked up to see her master had fallen out of the bed and was suspended just above the floor, tangled in sheets, still in his armor. He blinked at her a bit, waking, before falling out of his makeshift hammock and letting out a long groan of pain.

 

After their meal, the guardians and masters met in the war room, a large room with circular table and maps of Yggdrasil on the dark, stained, wooden panel walls. Only three of the large, intricate, personalized chairs meant for the masters were filled, an observation that didn’t go unnoticed by a single guardian in the room. A fire pit in the hollow middle of the table warmed them all. Lilith was making a makeshift map of the area, based on what scouts had reported to her, out of dark flame, for everyone to see.

 

“The village at the base of the mountain is called Caledonia, the village is a day’s ride on horseback from a city hub known as E-Rantel, and equidistant from another nearby village, Carne. According to two of the locals that King and I spoke with, women have been going missing, most assuredly being sold into slavery within the same city’s criminal underbelly.” Lilith, as the guild’s general, had always overseen tactical operations. Seeing her take charge like this brought back memories of their past sieges. “In E-Rantel there is a guild for adventurers to take on local issues, from currier/delivery fetch quests to dealing with monster infestations. It is seeing new, fresh-faced adventurers all the time. It would be beneficial for Tenma, Sara, Kaden and I to infiltrate the city as young, low-level adventurers and make a show of being easy prey.” Darren made a face but didn’t dispute her plan. He had already mentioned his reservations about his sister being bait.   

 

“Might I suggest holding back, Lilith? We will need to take one or two for questioning. I doubt they will take us straight to their main base, after all.” Tenma was the first to speak up.

 

Marina grinned. “I’m all for torturing them.”

 

“I agree. Scum like this deserve to perish slowly…” Kingdon replied, his eyes lighting up. “…and painfully.”

 

Snow shook her head. “I wouldn’t go that far…” She noticed all eyes in the room focus on her and flushed, stuttering. “N-not that I condone their actions! I only mean that the gods should be the ones to judge them for their actions!”

 

Lilith rolled her eyes, scoffing. “When you treat other humans as property you cease to be a being that deserves any kind of mercy. They are trash, not deserving of life or consideration. I’m going to take my time with them and then devour their souls, so they cannot pass on.” She then calmed herself. “Snow, you are pure, and try to see the good in everyone. But some souls cannot be saved. That is where we demons come in. You angels save the ones that are worth it. We punish the ones who are not. Be careful so that your innocence isn’t taken advantage of. Purity only goes so far before it becomes gullible.”

 

“U-Understood, Lady Lilith...” The girl looked like a kicked puppy. Lilith immediately felt bad about going off on the girl, but she was just to pure. She believed too much in the goodness in people’s hearts. She had yet to realize that some people just don’t deserve her help or mercy. Lilith supposed that it was just her nature as an angel, something she was made with and not her fault.  But that ideology would get her hurt one day.

 

Matthew sat up from his slouching position in his chair. “Snow could help heal and evacuate the victims before any of the fighting occurs.” He offered. They were both created by Kaden so, in a way, Snow was a sister to him.

 

“Yes. We can use your healing abilities and your speed to get the victims to safety. Kaden can assist you and take out any of the scum that try to run.” Lilith eagerly accepted the idea, hoping to appease the angel.

 

“That's actually a good idea Snow. You're more suited to helping those in need. And where we're going, we're going to have a lot of people in need. I'll call you in once we have all of them secured in one location and protected. Alright?”

 

Snow smiled back at her master, nodding her head. “I will do my best, Master!”

 

“When will you all be leaving? It’s about midday now, if the time here is anything like Yggdrasil.” Bane asked.

 

“Scum like these prey at night, but I’d like to scout out the city during the day, look around, learn more about the surrounding area and such.” Lilith responded. “I also request that one of our male members enter the city looking for information about the criminal organization. Act like a ‘customer’ with intent to purchase their….’product’…” She had an undisguised disgust in her tone.

 

Everyone looked at Matt immediately. It took the vampire a moment to notice, as he was using his claws to pick between his teeth, absently. “What? What did I do?”

 

“Matthew, thank you for volunteering!”  Lilith shot him a thumbs up.

 

“What? Why me?” Matthew protested. “Why not Kingdon? He’ san incubus! He could just use his powers and make women fall for him….”

 

“I would never!” Kingdon said indignantly. “Unlike you, I respect women as equals.”

 

Lilith glared at Matt. “You’ll go because my sweet King is too kind and noble for such a job!” She pulled the poor guardian into a hug. “That and you already look like a skeevy guy. You’ll fit right in.”

 

Kaden laughed. “And Kingdon is way too shy. His face gets red even talking to his master, let alone another woman.”

 

The vampire feigned a look of hurt. “Ouch. For you to think that I’m some scummy pervert…it hurts me down to my cold, dead heart.” He said, then sticking out his tongue and winking. “Just kidding!”

 

Bane shook his head, trying to ignore his guildmate’s immature teasing. “You are ideal for the job, being suave and persuasive. A good liar.”

 

Well, when you put it that way…sure! I’ll do it! What would you do without me, after all!” He stood, winking at Lilith. She just glared in response. “I’ll go get ready for the mission. See you guys in a few minutes, I have some stuff I need to take care of before we leave.!” Matthew hopped up from his seat, strolling leisurely out of the meeting room. “Ladies, Gentlemen…. Tenma.” He bowed before leaving. Knowing him, he was probably off to take a nap until they all called on him…

 

“Excellent! Now, we obviously need to disguise ourselves!” Lilith pulled several glamour prisms out of the void for everyone, passing them out. Looking to Kaden, she offered him one. “You need one, Kay?”

 

Kaden waved her off, making a face. “Pfft, please. I have better items than that cheap shortcut!” Standing, he headed for the door. “I’ll be back in 20 to 30 minutes. I want something that won’t be detected straight away by magic users.” And he was gone…

 

Tenma and Sara took their prisms gratefully. “Maybe while we’re in the city we can go about getting some new clothes! We have time to kill and I haven’t had a new outfit in years!” Tenma exclaimed. It had been some time since DON’TWANTNOSCRUB logged in. Several years. And even then, she didn’t buy as much for Tenma as Lilith did for King.

 

Sara grinned. “Maybe we can pick something up for Marina. She works in that hot forge all day with her master and in so many layers…” She smirked at the dark elf. “Wouldn’t it be cooler to show a little more skin, Master Bane?”

 

Bane didn’t catch on to what they were saying. “Marina has never complained about the heat in the forge, and more skin would lead to more burns, would it not?” He stood as well. “Speaking of the forge, I should get to preparing for tonight. I’ve made a good deal of golems but I could always stand to make more…” The large man waved to everyone before exiting.

 

Marina’s eyes trailed after him, watching him leave. When he had vanished from sight she glared daggers at Sara. “I do not require new clothing! Let alone any…revealing clothes!” She huffed. “I think that is more yours and Lilith’s style, don’t you think?”

 

“I was just thinking that it might awaken some passions in that thick, hard….heart of his.” Sara winked at Marina.

 

“You are insufferable.”

 

Lilith laughed at the two. “Men are clueless. Bane, even more so. As is Kaden, though he thinks he knows everything.” She turned to Snow. “Hang in there, Snow! He’ll notice some day!”

 

Snow looked at her in confusion. “Notice what? My clothes?” She didn’t seem to understand what the others were insinuating. “Master Kaden designed them, I like them and require no others.”

 

“Jeez, and you said men were clueless…” Matt popped back into the room, leaning against the doorframe in a nice suit and tie. ‘Then again, she is an angel.”

 

Kingdon scoffed at Matthew. “Is this the outfit that’s going to supposedly have women hanging all over you?” He asked, making a face. Lilith had to admit it looked good on the vampire, but he still looked like the same old Matt, bad posture and all.

 

“Nope, I’ll put on the full disguise later. It’s too dangerous to use in here. The effect it has on women… I might steal your woman from you.” Matt replied, blowing a kiss in Lilith’s direction and winking.

 

“I would say in your dreams, but I wouldn’t touch you or your dreams with my biggest, longest sword.” She rolled her eyes. Kingdon tensed at her side at the comment, his cheeks red. On one hand, he was enrage anyone would touch his master. On the other, he was embarrassed by Matthew calling Lilith ‘his’. “Anyway, where is Kay? Didn’t he say he was only going to take a few minutes?”

 

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’m here now!” A cutesy, feminine voice apologized.

 

Lilith looked up to see the biggest pair of tits she had seen in her life bound into the room. Oh yes, and the person attached. “K-Kaden?”

 

The newcomer had dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and bigger tits than the character creation in Yggdrasil ever allowed. Lilith would know, she maxed that slider. “Yep! But please, sweetie, call me Saline!” ‘Saline’ then proceeded to strike several poses, vogueing.

 

Matthew whistled. “Never mind, Kingdon. I won’t be stealing your woman, but Kaden sure will!”

 

Saline made a face. “Saline! Suh-leen! Jeez…”

 

“What are your pronouns, Saline?” Lilith asked.

 

“They/Them! But in front of the bad guys I’d suggest using she/her. I don’t think they’d notice but we don’t really know how progressive this world is with gender yet…”

 

Lilith nodded, moving from the war table to inspect them. “How did you….” She was looking at the chest. “I maxed out my slider and mine still aren’t that big!”

 

Saline giggled. “It’s a special cosmetic item that increases your cup size passed the slider scale! Limited edition, super rare!” They winked at Lilith. “You can touch them if you want. I think you’ll find them quite realistic.” Cautiously feeling them, Lilith had to admit they were right. “Ah! Lilith! Such a pervert!” Saline made some overexaggerated sex noises.

 

The succubus grew red and backed away. “Y-you said I could touch!”

 

They stuck out their tongue. “Just kidding! I don’t feel a thing! They are fake, dummy.”

 

“I can tell who Matt gets his charm from…” Lilith mumbled.

 

Matt leaned on Kingdon, who was looking away from the exchange with a red face. “Hey, Kingdon. My master has a bigger rack than yours. You jealous?”

 

“Sh-shut up, idiot!”

 

Lilith pouted. “Size doesn’t matter if you have no charm to back it up!” She turned to walk back to the war table but felt arms wrap around her waist and something massive and soft press against her back.

 

The succubus tensed up as Saline breathed in her ear. “You’re so cute, Lilith…”

 

Jumping, she turned into darkness and slinked off, reforming behind Kingdon, using him as a sort of shield. Her face was a deep red. “A-all of m-my f-flirting….c-coming back…t-to haunt me…”

 

Snow had just been staring at Saline this whole time, she’d never seen her master like this and was a bit confused. Sara smirked at the disguise. “Well, my brother should be more comfortable with me going on the mission now, what with Saline’s…. assets to draw all the attention.”

 

Kingdon nodded. “I doubt they’ll pay attention to much else.” He agreed.

 

“How rude!” Lilith feigned offence, plopping back down into her chair. “You don’t think they’d be looking at me? Your master and lover?”

 

“Th-That isn’t what I meant!” Kingdon waved his hands around, trying to calm down. “O-of course they’d want to l-look a w-woman as b-beautiful as you!” The more he talked the redder his face got and the more he stuttered. “N-n-not t-that th-they should! S-scum like that…. d-don’t deserve to l-look at you!”

 

“You didn’t deny we were lovers…” Lilith smirked at him. “Could it be that you think of me that way? Do you want to be my lover, King?” She meant it to be a tease, but her chest tightened up, anxiously waiting for him to answer.

 

Kingdon expected to feel a lot more anxious about the situation, but suddenly he felt a wave of boldness. He smiled at his master, almost matching her smirk. It was suave and charming, the sort of smile everyone expected of Matthew, but not shy Kingdon. His eyes emitted a low, red light. “Who wouldn’t want to be with you, Milady?”

 

The words escaped his lips before he could really think about them. He opened his mouth to apologize but his master spoke first, face red.  “G-go on a d-date with m-me!” Lilith blurted out. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, shocked.

 

Kingdon blinked a few times before registering what she said. “A…date?” He was confused. “Y-you a-and me?”

 

“Y-yeah. In the village…or the city…maybe?”

 

He swallowed hard, feeling a nervous lump in his throat. “I-it would be an h-honor t-to escort you, Milady.”

 

Matthew clapped his hands, interrupting the moment. “You two sleep together for one night and now look at you!” He wiped away some imaginary tears. “I’m so proud!”

 

“H-how did you know?”

 

Tenma and Sara looked at her. “Ooooo! And you didn’t tell us?” Sara asked scandalously.

 

“Please! They’re both so innocent that they probably both just slept through the night.” Saline scoffed.

 

“I’m a succubus! I-I’m not innocent!”

 

Tenma smirked at her. “Did you two tell each other bedtime stories?” She asked in a baby-voice. “Tuck each other in really good? Cuddle and hold hands?”

 

Lilith looked defeated. Even the tips of her pointed ears were red. “Et tu, Tenma?”

 

“Did you wake up and talk about your dreams?” Sara joined in.

 

“We entered each other’s dreams, actually…” Kingdon replied, averting his eyes from both his master and his fellow guardians.

 

“As much as I love torturing you two, we have a criminal organization to find.” Matthew motioned for the door. “So maybe we should go do that?”

 

“I agree! We should all stop criticizing my skills as a succubus and focus on the mission!” Lilith stood to walk out of the room, Kingdon following her with his tail between his legs.

 

“Do you wish for me to stay at the castle until summoned, Master?” Snow asked.

 

Saline smiled and nodded. “We’ll call you and the rest of the guardians in when we are in their base. You can aid me in the evacuation of the victims. Meanwhile, someone needs to keep Bane company so that he doesn’t get all lonely and mopey.”

 

Lilith frowned and looked at Saline. “Speaking of Bane, did you ever talk to him?”

 

“I…forgot, to be honest. I’ll do it later, when we finish with tonight, ok?”

 

She sighed. “Alright. Let’s go, then.” Lilith tossed a guild ring to Saline and slid one onto Kingdon’s finger. “This way you guys can teleport to anywhere on the guild grounds. No more stairs.”

 

Saline eyed theirs. “You’re giving this to me now? I hate those stairs!”

 

Kingdon flushed a bit. “Th-thank you, milady…”

 

“Sleeping together and now a ring. You’re pretty close to hitting a home run with your own master, aren’t you?” Matt teased, patting Kingdon on the back.

 

Lilith activated her guild ring to teleport to the edge of the guild hall property. Before she faded away she winked at Matthew. “Who said he hasn’t already?” And then she was gone.

 

“W-what?” Kingdon stuttered, activating his ring.  ‘A-and I don’t remember it?’ He thought, disappointed before shaking his head to clear his impure thoughts. ‘A Knight must be pure of mind and soul!’ This woman was definitely going to kill him…

 

 

 

They all met at the edge of the forest along the road into the city of E-Rantel. Sara traveled through the shadows while King and Lilith flew. Tenma summoned a great griffon. No one really saw Matthew on the way there, but he arrived shortly after them, his glamour was that of an older gentleman with a goatee and cane. Sara had disguised herself as a bard, with long auburn hair. She wore a leather corset and skirt with a sheer, flowy cardigan and knee-high gladiator sandals. Tenma was dressed as an axe-wielding warrior with mousy-brown hair. She wore a crop top and tight pants with high boots. Saline had strapped some knuckle-dusters to their hips, disguising as a pugilist. Lilith had transformed into a pale human woman with black hair, glasses and freckles on her face. She wore her slutty witch dress with a cloak over it and a hat. She carried a wooden staff.

 

Lilith whistled at Matt. “Looking good there, Matthew!”

 

He gave a gentlemanly bow, clutching his cane to his chest. “Why, thank you my dear. I do try to clean up occasionally.” His voice was deeper than usual, more mature.

 

“Alright, Girls. Act natural…” Lilith led them out to the road and they walked about a mile before they reached the gates. The guards didn’t give them any trouble other than asking them why they were entering the city before pointing them to the adventurer’s guild. They wandered around the city for most of the day. Sara played some songs on her lute in the square for some pocket change, which gave them a chance to study this world’s money. Strolling passed a bakery, they used the money to buy some cheap bread, which they split between them.

 

Their plan was basically to walk around the city emphasizing that they were new, weak and poor in every interaction. They took dangerous back alleys and walked cluelessly into streets that were clearly the spots of shady business. When the sun started to set, they went back to the adventurer’s guild.

 

Saline stretched as they threw open the doors to the inn that housed the guild. “Yes!” They pumped their fist in celebration. “Hey! We finally found the place!”

 

“D-do you see the size of her….”

 

“How could I not?”

 

The lust in the air was so thick that Lilith could cut it with a knife. It was making her hungry. She tried to look innocent and embarrassed as she stepped into the inn, pulling at her short skirt. “M-maybe we can use the money from a quest to buy new robes? I think the enchantment properties of this dress that the man bragged about were a scam…”

 

Sara followed them in, looking around in fake awe. “Maybe we’ll have enough to sleep in a bed and have a real bath!” They were all being loud enough to cause a disturbance. Tenma walked in after her. Several men were eyeing all of the newcomers up and down.

 

Saline waved to all of the men, grinning. “Hello, fellow adventurers!”

 

A man popped up beside Lilith. She knew he was approaching before he even got to her but she still acted surprised. He took her hand and kissed the back in a greeting. “Hey there, beautiful. Want to join my party? We could use a magic caster.”

 

A massive wave of rage reached her from the far side of the room. She looked up and saw Kingdon, in disguise, clutching a metal ale mug so tight that he almost crumpled it, spilling ale all over the table. “N-no thank you! W-we’re already in a party!” She replied, taking her hand out of the man’s.

 

He wasn’t letting go. “Oh, come on, sweetheart! We can have a lot of fun!”

 

“Leave her alone, dude! She already said no!” One of the man’s other party members dragged him away, apologizing. Oh yeah, they were in the right place….

 

A message came from Matt. “I found something, a spot where they usually prey on weak adventurers. I’ll meet up with you soon.”

 

Saline walked confidently up to the front desk and leaned against the counter. “One adventure, please!”

 

The woman behind the counter looked them all up and down. “I don’t think I can give you any quests, considering your low numbers…And you hardly look above a bronze plate…”

 

“But we’re plenty strong! Just this morning we took out a wolf!” Saline fumbled with their knuckle-dusters and fell when they bent over to pick them up, landing with their ass in the air. Lilith thought that maybe they were selling this act a little too much, but the reaction it got from the men in the room told her that they were at least convinced….

 

Lilith bent down to help Saline up. “S-saline! Do you need me to heal you?”

 

Saline shook their head, sitting up on her own, “Unless you can heal my pride…”

 

“I…. don’t have a spell for that…” Lilith replied, smiling meekly. “Sorry!”

 

 Tenma shook her head at Saline before looking up at the innkeeper. “Sorry about that! We’re always telling her to watch out when she bends over because she’s so top heavy!” How had no one been able to tell that the comically large breasts were fake? Sure, they felt and looked real, but no one had tits that big, right? Cosmetic surgery didn’t exist in this world…. right? The amount of lust in the room at the moment told Lilith that no one really cared. She was getting really hungry. Or horny? Was that the same thing as a succubus? Horngry?

 

The Innkeeper frowned at the group. “I can’t give you a job unless you have more men in your group. It’s too dangerous.”

 

Lilith pouted, standing up slowly. “P-please miss! We need the gold for food and a room to stay! We’ll take even the smallest task!”

 

The woman looked for a moment at them, giving a sigh looking down at her list. Suddenly a young man walked in "Oh come now miss. You don’t have anything for these beautiful ladies?" of course it was none other than Matt.

 

She moved closer to Saline. “I-it’s ok mister. You don’t have to bother with us. W-we can probably find work elsewhere....” She looked like she was about to cry.

 

Saline hugged Lilith close, shoving her head into their cleavage, much to her displeasure and embarrassment. Now they were just fucking with her. “It’s ok, Lily…We can find work elsewhere…” Lilith frowned at the nickname, pushing off of Saline. She felt some agitation from the table that Kingdon was sitting at. Trying to brush it off, she tried to get back into character.

 

“I have a job I was about to submit to the guild. It pays a pretty bit of coin, too.” Matt smiled at them, screaming shady business.

 

The innkeeper nervously stepped in. “Sir, If you need adventurers then there are plenty here that can assit you. These girls are not experienced enough-“

 

“Relax!” Matt waved her off. “It’s just a delivery job to a neighboring town. I’m sure they can handle it! Besides, I’d hate for these ladies to go a night without food or shelter.”

 

Lilith tried not to think about how good Matt seemed to be at acting like a shady sleezball. “W-we’ll take the job!”

 

The woman behind the counter tried again to dissuade them but Lilith ignored her to follow Matt, who was gesturing for the group to follow him outside. The air of the inn was a lot more somber as they exited. The adventurers that were previously trying to get the girls to join their party were now avoiding eye contact, minding their own business. It seemed that things like this happened often. The people they were after definitely preyed frequently on the guild.

 

Outside, Matthew led them into the alley behind the guild to chat. “Alright,” Matt dropped the fake accent he was using to talk to them casually. “The adventurer’s guild hasn’t been handing out any jobs to female-dominated parties. If there are less males than females in a p[arty, they get denied. The guild has been making up weird new rules, not wanting to outright say that there is something going on because it would hurt their business.”

 

“So, did you find the bastards?” Lilith asked, dropping her disguised voice as well and leaning against the brick wall.

 

“Yep! I have the little pigs all waiting along the route of the ‘delivery’ that you’ll be making!” He tossed a small package to Saline, who caught it effortlessly. “It has a tracking spell inside. Once you are inside of their base, send us the signal to attack and we’ll be there. The route is straight down the road out of the city, opposite of where we entered. By the time you hit the ambush spot it should be pretty dark.”

 

 Lilith licked her lips. “I can’t wait… Feeling all of the lust in that inn was making me so hungry…”

 

“There’s enough in there to feed an army of Ubi.” Kingdon appeared out of the shadows. “I wanted to tear them apart for looking at you like that…” The knight growled. His red eyes shone through his glamour with anger. Lilith could feel his hunger.

 

Saline tucked the package firmly in between their massive tits. “Calm down, lover-boy! You’ll get to work out your anger later…” They felt a bit weird about how the two demons were reacting. Saline/Kaden could never imagine killing someone. They weren’t thinking about it a lot, but they knew they would have to kill people that night. Humans. Not monsters or beasts. Internally, Kaden was dreading it. But Lilith and Kingdon talked so nonchalantly about it. Not only about killing but about eating souls…

 

Lilith chuckled. “Don’t worry, King. We’ll eat soon!” Her tone worried Kaden. They were going to have to talk when they got home. “You ok, Saline?”

 

They looked up at Lilith, forgetting that she could read emotions. “Yeah! Just want to get this over with!” They smiled, getting back into character.

 

“I know what you mean…I’m getting antsy being away from my precious arena…” Tenma replied, sighing.

 

Sara grinned. “I’m gonna have a lot of fun with these guys. It’s not everyday I get the chance to spend the night with the girls!” She giggled, wrapping her arms around both Tenma and Lilith. This is the sort of behavior Kaden expected from the guardians. They were made like this. Lilith was worrying, though, having been human up to this point.

 

“Alright ladies, I’ll await your signal!” Matt bowed. “Kingdon and I will be trailing behind you in the shadows.”

 

“I have lightweight stealth golems positioned in strategic locations outside of the city. They will move in on your signal.” Bane said over a message.

 

Lilith grinned. “Let’s go kill some rapist scum.” She walked off out of the alley, expecting the others to follow behind. Saline gave a worried look before taking off after the others.

 

 

The moon was high by the time the group neared the ambush site. It and the mage light cast by Lilith were the only thing illuminating the path. For the non-humans in the group it was easy to see, but Tenma and Saline were human, and they stumbled a few times. It didn’t surprise Lilith when she started to spot movement out in the brush. For human ears, the men stalking them were moving silently. For her demon ears, however, they couldn’t have made more noise. She had to try and ignore them, so they wouldn’t catch on to their plan. Not like they were that smart anyway. No. Men like those were pawns of an organization that had a lot more power…

 

Saline stretched as they walked. “Ah! I can’t wait to have a nice meal and a hot bath after we make this delivery!” 

 

“The nice man said that the inn there will let us stay the night too!” Sara said, skipping. “It’ll be nice sleeping somewhere other than a cave or under a tree for once!”

 

“I’m mostly excited about that hot bath. The rivers and lakes are so cold…” Tenma shivered.

 

A rough looking man was illuminated by the mage light at the edge of the spell’s radius on the dirt road. He had a shit-eating grin and looked all-too pleased with himself. Lilith heard footsteps surround them. “Hey there little girls.” The man greeted with a voice that made Lilith wince. She’d heard men like him talk before. They all sounded the same. “You all look a little lost. Need some help? “The man was eyeing them all up and down, radiating lust. Even without the ability to sense such a thing, Lilith could see it in his eyes and body language that this man was a predator.

 

Lilith wanted to absolutely tear him apart. Just looking at him prompted a primal rage within her. But she forced herself to stay in character. “N-no sir. W-we know where w-we’re going….” She tried to push passed him, but he grabbed her arm. She sensed a burning wrath from the direction she knew Kingdon was in, watching. “P-please sir…. We just need to deliver a package…. we don’t want any trouble!”

 

The man laughed. “I’ve got a package for you, sweetheart.” Disgust. She tried not to make a face. Tried not to growl at the man before ripping his throat out with her teeth. She quelled the anger inside. ‘Wait,’ She thought. ‘Soon….’ Behind her, Sara, Tenma and Saline were also gripped by men. They could all so easily rip them limb from limb, but they pretended to struggle.

 

“Look at t he tits on this one, huh?” One of the men laughed.

 

“Oh, she’ll sell for a lot with a set like these…”

 

“Let them go!” Lilith tried to pull against the man’s grip feebly. “We just want to finish our job!”

 

The man that held her just laughed before hitting her over the head. She pretended to go limp. “This one has a whole innocent vibe going on. Think she’s a virgin?” The man sniffed her, chuckling. “Definitely a virgin. Smells so sweet. Like a flower.”

 

‘Soon…. not yet…’ Lilith thought to herself. She heard King’s growl in the distance. Matthew would have to hold him down for sure. Being touched by the man make her feel unclean. Like her skin was crawling. She wanted to scrub her skin and scales raw. But, that wouldn’t make her feel better. The only thing that would make her feel better would be slowly drawing the life out of this bastard. Torturing him. Rending the flesh from his bones…

 

The others were rendered “unconscious” by the men and flung over their shoulders. The men walked them down the road some before tossing them all in the back of a prison-like wagon with other women. They weren’t the only catch of the night, it seemed. Lilith couldn’t see, but she used her shadows to feel around the carriage as it began its journey. Most of the women seemed to be unconscious as well. The ones that were awake had been gagged. She could hear them crying. A loud banging rapped against the front of the carriage every time their cries were louder than a whimper.

 

The door was locked with a bolt and chains on the outside and the chamber was mostly iron. At first, the carriage was traveling along the road smoothly.  But it soon veered off path and onto a rougher terrain. A message came in from Matthew. “We are following close behind. You guys are getting close to a cave that seems to be decked out as these guys’ hideout. We’ll await your signal.”

 

A cave? Lilith expected more from a gang that was causing so many problems in the area… The wagon came to a halt, interrupting her thoughts. She withdrew her shadows back into her body before the door was opened, leaving her completely blind. Someone picked her up and she pretended to go limp again. When she was set down, the bag was roughly ripped off her head.

 

“There’s something about this one that makes me think she’ll sell for a lot of money.” One of the thugs bragged.

 

Someone grabbed her face, tilting it from side to side. She opened her eyes, squinting in the sudden light. Her glasses had fallen off at some point. She decided to keep squinting to sell the whole weak, feeble girl act. “She certainly is a pretty thing…” The man in front of her looked like her was the boss. Red hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at her like he was inspecting produce, roughly jerking her head to the side and squeezing so hard it hurt her jaw. “Eyes are a bit plain, but the freckles are attractive to some niches.” He let her go and moved on to the rest of the group.

 

Sara snapped her teeth at one of the men. “Let us go!”

 

One of the men went to slap her but was stopped by the boss. “Don’t damage the merchandise! Or it’s coming out of your pay!” He looked at Sara with a glare. “And you. Shut up unless you want to be gagged!”

 

“Leave her alone!” Saline abruptly stood and tried to throw themself onto the red-haired man. He simply side-stepped and caught them by the ropes around their wrists, dangling them mere inches from the ground. It was at this point that the small package slipped out of Saline’s hiding place and onto the floor with a dull thud.

 

“This is needs the gag.” He scoffed, tossing them on the floor. “Try some shit like that again and I’ll make an exception to my ‘no damaged goods’ policy, bitch!”

 

“Why would you do this?” Lilith screamed at him as he bent over to pick up the package. “What kind of monster does shit like this to other human beings?”

 

The red man side-eyed her, handing the package over to one of the other men, who started to unwrap it. Red squatted down to be on eye-level with Lilith. “Spare me the moral quandary, little girl. You think you’re the first slut to try to appeal to my ‘humanity’? You think you’re the first little toy to come through here with a life and dreams, a family?” He grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her off the ground. She had to physically restrain herself from tearing the man apart for daring to touch her. “Let me give you a reality check: I don’t give a fuck! No one. Gives. A. Fuck. No one will miss you. No one will look for you. You aren’t the first little adventurer to disappear in the night, and you won’t be the last.” She could smell the man’s foul breath as he leaned in closer. “Now, any more brave words before I bring out the gags?”

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the goons finally get the package open, triggering the beacon. Lilith grinned at the man. “Just two.” Her grin grew bigger, unnaturally so, as her eyes glowed bright red. “Dinner Time!”

 

“What the fuck?” As soon as he finished his sentence, a blur passed them, and his arms were both severed above the elbow. Red let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

 

Lilith, meanwhile, was being set gently down by Kingdon, who was undoing her bindings. The incubus had caught her before she even had a chance to fall. “Impeccable timing, Kingdon!” She praised him, patting his head.

 

Kingdon smiled, leaning into the touch and nuzzling her hand for a moment before turning his attention to the now armless man. “I wanted to let you savor the look in his eyes, Milady.” He replied, walking toward the man and picking him up. “Shall I rip the soul out of him and feed you, my master?” He licked his lips and looked back at Lilith with a wicked grin on his face.

 

The other men in the cave, initially stunned by the arrival of her guardian, began to scatter. Lilith rose a dark barrier around the room, preventing any escapes. “I’d like to ask him a few questions first, if that’s alright.” Her glamour faded and the look of terror on the man’s face deepened.

 

“M-monster!” Red screamed, trying to wiggle out of King’s grasp. The other’s dropped their glamours, freeing themselves easily from their restraints. 

 

Sara scoffed. “Coming from the guy that sells women to be raped, that doesn’t mean much.”

 

Kaden was back in his normal armor, blade at his side. “The only monsters I see in this room are you and your men.” He dashed off to open the cages containing the other women in the cave, carrying them off one-by-one at blinding speed. Sara and Tenma contained the men until the last victim was free.

 

“I-I’ll go clean! I’ll never abduct another woman! I-I promise!” The man trembled in Kingdon’s grasp. “H-have mercy!”

 

Lilith approached Red. “What was it you were telling me?” She smirked. “I wasn’t the first and won’t be the last to beg you for mercy?” The succubus laughed, a little unhinged. “Well…you aren’t the first nor the last dirty bastard I’ve killed for doing this shit.” Kingdon tightened his grip on the man and brought him down to eye level with his master. “Tell me, you little shit-stain, where is the main base of operations at? Where are your superiors?”

 

“I-I don’t know! I swear!” Red was sobbing like a child. “I only catch the girls! They meet me here at this cave and buy them! I don’t even know their names! I swear!”

 

Lilith scoffed. He was telling the truth, she could tell that. “He’s not lying. Do it.”

 

Kingdon stuck his other fist in the man’s chest, grabbing his soul. Red roared in pain. The sound made Lilith extremely hungry… Sensing her hunger, Kingdon looked back over his shoulder. “Master. Please allow me to feed you…” His eyes were half-lidded and radiating with both hunger and lust.

 

“No! no no no no no no! Please! I gave you the truth!”

 

She grinned at him. “Oh, I know! But when did I ever say I was going to spare you?” Lilith nodded at Kingdon and he ripped the soul from the man, dropping him. Most beings could live without the soul in the body, so long as they remained within a certain radius of the soul. The man went pale and watched as Kingdon knelt before Lilith with the blackened soul in his hands. It was writhing and struggling against his grasp. The sight made her absolutely ravenous. Her cute King like this…

 

He looked up at her with those damned eyes. Eyes that did not belong on a battlefield. “May I feed you, my Master?” Lilith nodded at him and he stood, holding the soul out for her to swallow. It wasn’t really the taste of a soul that excited her. It was the feeling. The feeling of it on her tongue, still fighting desperately to free itself. The feeling of it sliding down her throat. Finally, the feeling of it growing still and the burst of power she got when she absorbed the soul completely. Kingdon watched his master through the entire process with a look of admiration and revelry on his face. Red had gone still, like his soul. The look of horror frozen on his face. “Does it please you, Master?”

 

Lilith licked her lips. “It did. But you need to eat to, King.” She looked up to see that all of the women had been freed. Kaden was nowhere to be found, though. “I’d say its safe to eat now that the humans are gone, don’t you think?”

 

The glow in his eyes grew brighter. “Yes, Milady!” And they began.

 

 

Bane stood outside of one of the caves, his golems all hidden in the foliage. There was a total of three hideout, if the information Kaden had gathered from one of the scouts was reliable. One other cave on the opposite side of the city, nearer to where they entered. And another in the city itself. The one in the city was less of a hideout and more of a…. place of business. Where the bastards took the women to be auctioned off. None of the men knew where the main base was. This organization apparently kept most of their low-level “employees” in the dark. Sighing, Bane approached the entrance.

 

“To all of those who reside int his cave! Release those who you have captured, and you will be spared your lives! Try and use one as a hostage, and your end will not be swift! You have 1 minute to respond before I assume all of you wish to die!” Bane boomed. He motioned for his golems to move into position, which they all obeyed without missing a beat.

 

One of the goons walked out with his weapon drawn. “You’re trespassing! Leave!”

 

“And you're a criminal sex trafficker. Which is the worse offense?” Bane sighed, steam exiting his mouth. “Did none of you hear what I said? I hate repeating myself.”

 

“Oh, we heard you.” The goon replied. “But those are pretty big claims for some little copper plate.”

 

Little? Bane just blinked for a moment before looking down at his hulking form and then to the MUCH smaller man. “I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, since I'm new in town and whatnot.” He sat down his hammer and held his arms wide out to his side, giving the man a clear shot. “If you can damage me, I'll do anything you ask of me. But when you don't, you'll get a glimpse of what you're up against.”

 

“You really know how to piss a guy off, I’ll give you that!” The goon attempted to stab Bane through the visor of his helmet.

 

“Absolute Fortress.” Bane’s skin hardened ten-times that of it’s typical density.

 

His rapier clinked off the hard metal of Bane’s skin, dealing absolutely no damage. “What the fuck?”

 

“Are you beginning to understand yet? Or would you like a second demonstration?”

 

The goon removed his sword, jumping back and staring at Bane in disbelief. “"What is this!? That should have been a dead hit! There’s no way a copper plate can survive that. What are you hiding.”

 

“What I hide is my skin.” He reached up and pulled his helmet off. And he did indeed look like a normal human. He callously tossed his helmet to the side. “Now, I will show you my strength. Siege!” Bane’s eyes turned into fiery golden pits. He casually reached over to a tree next to him and gently tapped it. The wood splintered and turned to dust on impact.

 

"I don’t know how you required such a power at such a low level, but if you think I’m going to back out, you have another thing coming!! Attack!" Scouts rose up from their hiding spots in the brush. Bane was surrounded. There were maybe ten of them, all armed with bows. They all drew back at once then released, firing enchanted arrows at him. They looked almost like firebolts or magic missiles.

 

“Absolute fortress.” Their attacks slammed against him all at once, creating a thick smoke. There was a moment of silence as the smoke began to clear. Surely, they got him? “Siege!” Picking up his hammer, Bane swung it in a half circle, causing the winds alone to knock the people outside of the cave through several tress behind them. And then he started to slowly walk into the cave. “Very well. It seems that you are not as smart as I would have hoped. Your lives are now forfeit.”  The goon and most of his backup lay in pieces on the ground. This didn’t faze Bane. He just kept walking. Any remaining humans were captured and tied up by the golems.

 

 

“Come on! Walk faster, Bitch!” One of the men that escaped the attack on the main cave grabbed a prisoner on the way out, intent on selling at least one of the girls. He held a crossbow to her back, prodding her along like cattle. The woman sobbed and tripped over her feet, falling into the mud. Pissed, the goon grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her. Those freaks shouldn’t have seen him slip away. They were all busy with the boss before they could notice him bolt. Right? The other idiots were too chicken shit to run, all standing there with their gods damned mouths open like a fucking fish ready to be caught. He was the only one that had any fucking sense left in him. Barely made it out the back when that barrier went up, almost taking his ass off. He’d have to lay low for a little bit. Him and the bitch. Then make it back to the city to sell the girl…

 

A strong force knocked into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. He cursed and sat up to see that demon bitch standing a few feet away with her little pet. He reached for his crossbow but suddenly his hand was gone. The bitch waved at him with it, a sadistic smile on her face. “Hey there, little pig!” She sounded so casual, like she was talking to a friend. But she was covered head to tow in blood. It soaked through her lily-white hair and covered her face. The sight and his fear made him want to gag.

 

“L-leave me alone!” He scrambled backwards, too overcome with fear to feel the pain of his bleeding stump where his hand used to be. “P-please! Have mercy!”

 

The demoness pouted, looking bored. “Again, with the mercy? Wow, you guys aren’t much on originality!” She tossed the arm to the ground and made her way slowly to him. The male demon picked up the woman he took and murmured something before disappearing. The man tried to scramble to his feet but instead rolled over on his stomach and started to crawl away.

 

“No!” He shouted, reached for his crossbow with his only hand. “No no no no no AHHH!” He screamed as the heel of the demon bitch’s boot came down hard on his hand, spearing it.

 

“You really are a broken record, aren’t you?” Shadows pooled under the crossbow and engulfed it. “Hey! You wanna hear a story?” She grinned at him.

 

“A-are you c-crazy?”

 

Ignoring him, she removed her heel from his hand. “Once upon a time, there was a princess….” This bitch really was crazy! He tried to stand again, only for the demoness to step on his leg, right behind the knee. There was a sickening crack and he screamed. “She was the daughter of an evil King. Day and night, she and the queen were tortured by the King. They never did anything wrong. They were always trying to make the King happy. But nothing made the man happy. Nothing…”

 

“P-please! J-just let me go! I’ll do a-anything!” The man sobbed.

 

Another crack, his other knee. After his screams dissolved into more sobs, she continued. “The Queen died trying to please the King. She worked and worked until her body couldn’t work anymore. And then, there was no one to protect the princess. So, the King devised a plan to sell the princess to the highest bidder. But he was a loud man, and the princess heard him talking to the buyer. So, she hid.” The demoness picked up the man and shoved her hand in his chest, dredging out his soul. “She was good at hiding. But she couldn’t hide forever. No one can hide forever.” She glared at the man and dropped him, clutching his soul tight in her talons. “Its scum like you that capture, buy and sell little girls. Women. Men.” She squeezed the soul hard, causing his body to light up in pain he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling. “It doesn’t matter to you what lives you’re destroying. So long as you get paid in the end.” The demon plopped his soul in her mouth and CHEWED. His vision went blurry with white hot pain and then…. nothing.

 

Lilith stood over the man’s broken corpse, swallowing the soul. It was bitter. And she didn’t relish it like she did back in the cave, ripping out souls left and right in a frenzy. With a wave of her hand, the corpse burned to cinders. Kingdon landed beside her and watched the burning. “How does the story end, Milady?”

 

She turned to him with a small smile. “The princess went to a new world and found a charming prince, of course!” He could still feel her sadness, her pain. But he kept it to himself.

 

“I’m glad. The princess deserves a life of happiness.” He hesitantly took his master’s hand in his and laid a kiss to the back of her palm. This sparked happiness in her soul and he relished the feeling.

 

“Lilith, Bane. Meet me back at the Soulforge in the main hall. We need to talk…” Kaden’s voice came to Lilith over a message before he abruptly cut the connection. He sounded upset.

 

“Let’s go back to the cave and get Sara to open a way back home. Kaden wants to see us.” She gently pulled her hand away. “It’d be faster…. if you carried me?”

 

Kingdon smiled at her. “As you wish, Milady.” He gave a bow before scooping her up into his arms. She held onto him tight and before she could blink they were back in the cave. Sometimes she forgot how fast he was…

 

Kovu and Matt were gathered around a pile of gold and jewels, likely stolen from victims. Matthew donned several rings and necklaces. When he caught sight of Lilith and Kingdon he grinned. “Lilith, look! I’m fancy!” He wiggled his ‘fancy’ fingers. “You think if I melted all this gold down I could make caps for my fangs? That would be pretty badass, right?”

 

Lilith hopped down from King’s arms and rolled her eyes at the vampire. “I think you’d look like a DUMBass, yeah.” She scoffed. She eyed Kovu, who was not-so-discretely pocketing a bunch of stolen goods. “No! Bad Kovu! Empty your pockets!” The thief glared at her and dug around, emptying a ridiculous amount of gold from his cloak. “All of it!” He turned out his hidden pockets, dumping another ludicrous amount of gold.  She cleared her throat, causing the thief to sigh loudly and take off his boots, emptying them as well. Once Lilith was satisfied she turned to Koda. “Watch him and make sure he doesn’t steal anyone’s shit. I plan to return all of this to the rightful owners or next of kin…”

 

The elf sighed. “I will try my best, Lady Lilith.”

 

She left both Matt and Kovu to their sulking to converse with Sara. When Lilith approached, She and her brother were in a deep conversation.  No doubt Darren was fretting over his twin. When he saw Lilith, he frowned and bowed before walking off. She could sense a nervous energy from him. Sara smiled at Lilith and waved. “You track down that runaway?”

 

“Yeah. Had a bit of fun with him before I devoured his soul.” She responded. “Darren ok?”

 

Sara sighed. “Just being an overprotective big brother. He was making sure they didn’t touch me. I reminded him that the moment they tried I would have cut off their dicks.”

 

“Which you did do…”  


“On your orders, lady Lilith.”

 

“Fair enough.” Lilith chuckled. “Could you open a dark corridor back to the guild throne room? Kaden wants a meeting with me and Bane.”

 

“You can control the darkness as well, Lilith.” Sara explained, opening a corridor anyway. “Being both a demon and Dark Knight.”

 

“I know. I just don’t trust my control over this body or it’s powers yet. So, I’d like to practice with small distances first.”

 

“Understandable. We’ll all be back at the castle once we have everything sorted out here.”

 

Lilith nodded and beckoned for Kingdon to follow her through the portal. “I’ll see you all back at the guild. If not tonight, then at breakfast in the morning. After the meeting I’m likely going to bathe then sleep…”

 

“We did have an eventful day.” Sara smiled and waved at the two, “Have a fun night!” She winked at Kingdon, who just barely caught her expression before being pulled through the corridor by his master. The passage closed behind them.

 

Matthew sidled up to Sara’s side. “How long do you think it’ll take for those two to hook up?”

 

“I thought they were already together?”

 

“As clueless as Kingdon is?” Matt scoffed. “Nah. She might think they are but he still just sees her as the master he has a huge crush on.”

 

Sara side-eyed the vampire. “She literally asked him on a date this morning and he agreed. He can’t be that dense!”

 

Matt gave her a deadpan look. “I’m convinced you don’t know Kingdon.”

 

“Fine. I give them a week.”

 

“A month, maybe more…”

 

“What? She practically throws herself at him!”

 

“Half a year, at worst…”

 

Koda, whose sharp elf ears was hearing everything, turned and shot the two conspirators a look. “Will you two get over here and actually do something with your time instead of gossiping about the masters’ sex lives?”

 

“Oh, there’s a prospect.” Matthew whistled. “How long do you think it’ll take them to fuck?”

 

“Matthew!” Koda was red to the tips of his ears. “That is not appropriate conversation for guardians to engage in!”

 

“You’d think they’d do it right after hooking up, right?” Sara responded.

 

“Nah, knowing Kingdon he’d leave her high and dry for a bit before finally deciding he was good enough.”

 

Kovu popped out from the shadows, laden with gold that were definitely not his. “You guys taking bets?”

 

“Kovu! Lady Lilith said no!” Koda dragged the thief away, forcing him to empty his pockets.

 

“You know, bets aren’t a bad idea…” Matthew postulated before being hit in the head with a rather heavy bag of gold thrown by a very tired Koda.

 

 

Kaden walked out of the auction house/brothel that he was put in charge of cleaning out. His eyes radiated a bright silver in the dark night. Other than his long sword, which was covered in blood, his armor was completely clean. He flicked the blade, flinging the blood off in a wide, arching motion onto the ground, before sheathing it. Slowly, he walked into the alley next to the building, the light fading from his eyes. His emotions all returned at once, and he doubled over, vomiting.

 

Snow was behind him in an instant, holding back his long hair and rubbing circles on his back. “Master? Are you injured? Do you need me to heal you?”

 

The human shook for a moment before standing, wiping his mouth. “No…. I’m fine, Snow…” He leaned against the wall and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. “I’ve just…never killed anyone before…not another person, at least.”

 

Snow remembered the others talking about the world they all came from, how Yggdrasil wasn’t “real” and therefore the monsters and “players” there didn’t count. “I could attempt to soothe the nausea?”

 

“I’m fine, really, Snow.” He stood straight, taking in a deep breath of air. “I need to have a talk with Bane and Lilith.” He sighed. “Well, mostly Lilith.”

 

“Is everything ok, Master?” Snow asked.

 

“I don’t know. That’s the problem.” He replied solemnly. “She’s been…different. Not like herself.”

 

“I haven’t noticed a change…”

 

“Maybe that’s the problem then. The way she talks so casually about killing, like we’re all still part of some game.” He shivered. “I’m just worried about her.”

 

“Do you wish for me to open a portal, Master?” Snow raised a hand in preparation to bend the light to her will.

 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just run there.” Kaden smiled at her. “You take care of the wounded back at the cave and I’ll see you in a bit, ok?”

 

Snow nodded and opened a portal of holy light energy. “Take care, my Master. I will be with you again shortly.” And then she stepped through. Kaden drew another shaky breath before running off to the castle.

 

 

When Kaden arrived in the throne room, he was greeted with the sight of Lilith laying upside-down on the throne with her legs draped over the back, still covered in blood and gore, playing with Kingdon’s hair. The incubus was sitting on the ground at the base of the throne dozing as his master ran her hands through his locks, also still covered in blood.

 

Lilith spotted him making his entrance and waved at him. “Hey, Kay!” Her shouting woke the napping incubus and he blinked sleepily at his surroundings. Lilith sat upright in the chair, stopping her attentions to Kingdon’s hair. He pouted at the lack of her touch. “You wanted to see us?”

 

“You could have at least washed up before you sat on that…” He replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“You said you wanted to meet so we came as soon as possible!” She grinned at him, obviously relishing how uncomfortable her appearance made him.

 

Bane walked through the doors, still in his armor with not a drop on him. He nodded to the both of them. “You wanted to meet with us?” Again, he didn’t seem to mind Lilith sitting on what was considered to be HIS chair.

 

“After Kingdon leaves, yeah.” He responded. Kingdon remained in his spot, glaring at the human. “No offense, man.”

 

“Does he have to go?” She pouted.

 

“You can spend quality time with him after the meeting, Lilith.”

 

“I leave when my Master wishes it.” King said, crossing his arms.

 

Lilith patted him on the head. “It’s ok, King. I’ll only be a moment. Why don’t you go have a bath and I’ll see you after the meeting, ok?”

 

Kingdon’s serious mood immediately dissipated, smiling happily at his master. He stood and bowed to her. “As you wish, Milady.” He turned to leave, only stopping once at the door to glare at Kaden before going on his way. He needed to blow off some steam before he had his bath though.

 

Once the door was shut, Kaden turned back to his two comrades. “So. How are you guys feeling after all of that…killing we had to do?”

 

“Disgusted, mostly.” Bane replied, sighing. “It is faint, though. My emotions are best described as…muffled, or fuzzy. I feel traces, sometimes bursts.”

 

“That’s understandable, considering you’re a golem.” Kaden said. He turned his gaze to Lilith, who was humming a little tune and picking parts of her kills out of her hair. He almost didn’t even want to ask… “How about you, Lilith? You ok?”

 

The succubus turned her attention away from her hair and grinned at him. It sent a shiver down his spine. “I had fun! Though their souls were all bitter and Matthew and King stole most of my prey…” She pouted.

 

Bane and Kaden both locked eyes with each other. Kaden broke his contact, looking back at his friend. “Lilith… I want you to repeat what you just said and think about what about that sentence was wrong.”

 

Her gaze became icy. “Nothing is wrong with relishing the punishment of scum, Kaden. They sold PEOPLE. Kidnapped them, raped them.” She glared at the human. “I was too merciful in my punishment. They deserved worse.”

 

“I’m not saying they didn’t deserve it, Lilith.” Kaden responded, trying to calm her. “But that isn’t a normal reaction to your first time killing people…It isn’t a human reaction. You said yourself that we needed to be sure that we didn’t lose our humanity… You don’t sound very human right now…”

 

Her eyes narrowed at him. “I’m not human anymore, Kay. I understand how you feel about the situation, but I just don’t think like you anymore.” She softened her gaze and looked down, avoiding his eyes. “And it wasn’t the first time I’ve killed.”

 

“A-are you a serial killer? Because this would be the wrong point in our friendship to mention you’re a serial killer?” Kaden stuttered, backing away. Bane rubbed at the bridge of his nose. His friends were all dumbasses.

 

“What?” Lilith looked taken aback. “No! I’m not a serial killer!” She would have laughed at the absurdity of his assumption if the truth weren’t worse. “No… They were two men like the ones we dealt with tonight…”

 

Both of her friends looked up at her. Kaden went pale. “Lilith…were you…”

 

“No. I didn’t let it get that far. I acted before they could even sell me.” She still wouldn’t meet their eyes. “Self-defense. One was the buyer. The other was the seller…my dad.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Lilith.” Bane laid a hand on her shoulder.

 

Lilith put her hand over his. “It’s fine. I think I kind of need to talk about it?” She looked at Kaden. “If that’s ok?” The human nodded to her and she continued. “When my mom died, my dad didn’t have someone to make money to pay off his debts anymore. I heard him talking about selling me to some men that…do that sort of thing to little girls. I hid in the walls. The house was old and had plenty of places a little girl as small as me could fit in. It worked…until it didn’t.” Kaden came to lean against the throne, offering her support. “I made a dumb mistake and he caught me. Left the damned panel open just a nudge. He took me to the drop point and the man had a lose pistol on his belt. They didn’t think I’d go for it. I did.” She clenched her fists. “I shot the man and then my dad. The buyer died instantly. My dad didn’t. He carried a knife on him. I used that to finish the job. When the police arrived, I was still stabbing the shit out of the bastard’s dead body. I was eight years old.”

 

Lilith looked at Kaden with her eyes glowing red with rage and hurt. “I didn’t feel bad about it then. Traumatized? Fuck yeah, unbelievably. I’ve had my fair share of fucking therapy though. Turned that shit into a will to survive. But I don’t regret killing him, or that other bastard. Only regret I have is that my first fucking attempt didn’t work. So, no. I don’t think being disgusted by murder is what any human would feel. I think we all deal with shit in our own way. We all got our own fucking moral code. And mine says that I don’t cry for rapists, pedophiles and murderers.”

 

“I’m sorry…Lilith…” Kaden began, but she waved him off.

 

“It’s chill. You didn’t know. But not all of us have to respond the same way you do to be considered ‘human’, Kay.”

 

He nodded solemnly. “Thank you. For putting my worries to rest.” He stepped away from her. “I’m going to the arena for a bit…. both of you, have a good night…”

 

Lilith could tell he was upset about her response. She regretted telling him. She hopped off the throne to leave the room. “Do you want a hug?” Bane asked, his arms open wide and a small smile on his face. “I’ve been told I give good hugs.”

 

She chuckled and obliged the man. Even with her size and height, Bane’s arms engulfed her. She squeezed him back, hearing the metal groan. “Thanks, Bane. You do give the best hugs…”

 

He shook with a hearty laugh. “I’m glad. Let me know if you need anymore, ok? We’re all family here. You can come to me with anything.”

 

Lilith nodded, smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She gave a final squeeze before pulling away. “Now, If you excuse me. My King is having a quiet bath and I intend to change that.”

 

Bane smiled. “Go easy on him. You’ll break the poor boy.”

 

She smirked, activating her ring. “That’s the plan!~” And then she was gone. Bane shook his head and made his way to the forge.

 

 

Kaden roared as he finished up a combo of slash attacks in the air. Sweating and panting, he sheathed his sword and sat on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. He seemed to be shaking. Snow watched from a distance, not knowing if she should be by his side during this moment. She could tell he was suffering. She’d seen him in similar states over the years they’d been together. She had been helpless to assist him then, unable to touch. But she could now. Things were different now. She could touch him, speak with him in a way that she could not before. They were in a new world, and she was sure the gods had given them this gift so that she could finally be of use to her master.

 

Cautiously, she approached her master. Things were different now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really long and took me a while. The next one should be shorter and more light-hearted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last. Just fluff.

Kingdon sank into the water, sighing at the feeling of the hot water against his skin and scales. Compared to the cold of winter outside, the steam from the bath house was very much welcome. He dipped his wings in, moving them around, folding and unfurling them to get the grime from the day off. He looked everything like a preening bird. Or bat, in this case. King smiled, thinking about the day. He got to test out his new abilities and a filling meal. And by Meal he meant souls.

 

The thoughts inevitably morphed into thoughts about his master. How she looked at him during the battle. The way she looked covered in the blood of her enemies. Her face as she ate a soul straight out of his hands… Kingdon dunked his head under and shook the water from his head, trying to clear the impure thoughts. She could read his emotions, for hell’s sake! No doubt she felt his lust for her during that moment… He wasn’t exactly hiding it from her. Nor had she been hiding hers from him…

 

It was impossible not to notice the waves of lust he felt from her. Even if she was trying to hide it, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. He had noticed that when either of them felt lust, their eyes lit up. There was always a sort of dull glow, especially in dimly-lit environments, but they glowed with a dark energy when they felt lust. The more lust they felt, the more they glowed. The more…inhuman they seemed.

 

Kingdon tried to clear his mind of the thoughts. Even if his master were interested in him, which there was no way she could be, she deserved better. She deserved someone more powerful, someone that knew what they were doing. There was no way someone like him could please a woman like her, right? Her lust toward him was due to her being a succubus. Lust did not equal love…

 

He had closed his eyes and leaned back against the rim when a massive wave of water hit him.

 

“Hey!” The incubus growled, pushing his wet hair out of his face and spitting out water. He looked around for the culprit. Probably Matt, back from the caves. That idiot always loved to mess with him. It wouldn’t be the first time Matthew had canon-balled into the bath while he was trying to relax. A dark shadow swam up to him under the steamy water and he prepared to get Matt back for his prank. What surfaced, mere inches from his face, was the smirking face of his master.

 

“Hey, King. Got room for one more?” Lilith asked, pushing her long, wet hair back out of her face. There was a cloud of blood surrounding her from where she jumped into the water.

 

King’s eyes darted down to the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone and then to the tops of her breasts. Water ran down her dark grey skin. Her white hair clung to her body… He quickly turned his head, face turning red. “M-Milady! What are you doing in here?”

 

“Taking a bath, duh!” She chuckled. “What’s the matter, King? Am I so dazzlingly gorgeous that you can’t stand the sight of me?”

 

He could feel his eyes trying to dart back to her wet, naked form, but he held back. ‘Be strong Kingdon!’ He thought to himself. “O-Of course y-you’re d-d-dazzling!” Kingdon stuttered, covering his eyes with his hands to avoid the temptation to stare at her. His master was naked. With him. In the baths. “I-I mean…Y-you are a-a vision o-of b-b-beauty!”

 

Lilith chuckled at the compliment, but her cheeks darkened a bit. She moved behind his and ran her fingers through his hair. “Did you wash your hair already? I forget if you’re supposed to do that in the bath or out…”

 

Her hands in his hair felt like heaven and he melted under her touch. “O-out of the bath, typically…” He answered. King closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning into her hands. “I wanted to…be able to…relax…” His words trailed off as her fingers began to rub the base of his horns. It was like scratching a dog or cat behind the ears. His head lulled.

 

She smiled and kissed the top of his head before moving to sit on the in-bath bench, leaning back against the rim of the pool. Kingdon whined at the lack of her fingers on his scalp but followed her, still averting her eyes. Lilith reached into his bath basket and pulled out his shampoo, smelling it. “Oooo, your shampoo smells nice!” She squeezed some into her palm and started working it into her hair. He thought about reminding her that it was customary to wash outside of the bath but decided against it. Tenma’s weird maid hivemind would empty out and refill the pool after they left, anyway. When she finished, she dunked herself under the water, running her fingers furiously through her hair to get the shampoo out.

 

Apparently, the people from her world bathed like heathens.

 

When she surfaced, she sighed and sat back down next to him. “A hot bath after exercise and a big meal is so relaxing!” Lilith stretched, feeling her muscles burn pleasantly. “Of course, we got both the same go.”

 

Kingdon chuckled. She was really cute like this, despite the situation. “I agree. It’s the best for sore muscles after a day of training.” He replied. “Nothing is better than a long, hot bath after a good workout.”

 

Lilith began scrubbing at her skin with soap, trying to get all the blood out. Out of the corner of his eye, Kingdon saw her raise a leg out of the water, giving him a good look at her uncovered skin. He turned his head to the opposite side, avoiding temptation. It’s not like he hadn’t seen most of her body already. Her armor barely covered anything. Her various outfits left little to the imagination. And that was fine. While it did fluster him seeing her in those outfits, he understood that she was a succubus, and such attire was normal for her. But being in the bath with her. Naked. That was a completely different level of tease.

 

King was eternally grateful for the thick, wet towel around his waist. His last defense against his master’s flirty ways. He really didn’t want her to see the way her actions were influencing his body…

 

“You think I got all the blood off?” Lilith asked, examining her skin.

 

The incubus swallowed. “F-from what I saw, Milady.” He responded. Kingdon didn’t turn his head to look, far too embarrassed to investigate for her. ‘T-the hot w-water t-takes c-c-care of a-a lot of t-things…”

 

He felt her arm around his shoulders and his breath hitched. Lilith pulled him closer. “I like this. Bathing with you.” She said, leaning her head against his. Their horns touched. “We should do this all the time.”

 

That was a bad idea. A very bad idea. For a number of reasons, but mostly because it would be bad for Kingdon’s mental health. “W-well w-with everyone h-here i-it would g-get very crowed, and there isn’t enough r-room f-for all of u-us... And u-uh as for umm well you and I-I it isn’t exactly a-appropriate f-for us to b-be caught t-together l-like that this... Not that i have a problem with it o-of course! Its j-just…” The more he talked the more incoherent his speech became.

 

This didn’t deter Lilith at all. She found his stammering extremely adorable. “We are sex demons, it’s not like it would surprise them. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d be happy for us.”

 

Kingdon fidgeted with his ponytail. “I-i guess it depends on w-who comes in... I-I’m su-sure Tenma wouldn’t let me l-live it down... S-Sara would be w-wanting d-detail... Matt would want to k-know my secret...”

 

“Secret?” She stretched out. “What is there to know? Anyone would be lucky to be with you, King.”

 

“M-me? Not ha-hardly, I'm n-nothing special milady.”

 

Lilith frowned at his response. Moving around to the front of him, she caressed his face, moving his head to look at her in the eyes. “You’re special to me, King.”

 

His eyes darted to the side, avoiding her gaze. “I-I’m glad milady. I-I’m your guardian after all. I merely wish to make you happy and keep you safe.”

 

She felt a twinge of annoyance for him not understanding her advances. “You’re more than just a guardian to me. We’re equals.”

 

“Milady…I know you grow frustrated with me when I call you master or…well…milady. I try to call you by your name, but it feels…odd.” He hesitantly met her gaze. “I know how you were treated in your world. I saw how…that bastard spoke to you, in your memory…” King brought a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb. Lilith’s chest grew tight at the gesture. It ached. The ache spread through her veins. It felt like electricity. She briefly wondered if she was dying. “You may see me as more than a guardian, but I am your guardian. All I want is to protect you. I want you to feel loved and safe. You deserve that. After everything you’ve been through you deserve to be respected…”

 

Lilith closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. “This is why anyone would be lucky to have you, King.” She said.  ‘I wish that someone was me.’

 

“And anyone would be lucky to have you, Milady.” His thumb stroked across her cheek and brushed over her lips. It lingered there for a moment before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. “A-anyway! I g-guess y-you won’t n-need me t-t-tonight…since we…ate so much.”

 

His master’s wings drooped. “I guess so…You’re warm though. And you make me feel safe…”

 

Kingdon swallowed hard. “"U-umm w-well I-I guess I-if you’re feeling u-un safe I-I could always keep you guarded. N-not that you h-have to, j-just to make sure y-you stay w-warm...” He wanted to hold her again. Feel her in his arms. Breathe in her scent as he drifted off and wake up to her beautiful face. He wanted that for eternity. Him sharing a bed with her every night… ‘You are her guardian! You’re doing this to protect her in her sleep!’ And she was just so soft and warm to hold in his arms… ‘Stop! Stop thinking about it!”

 

“It’s ok to say you like sleeping with me, King.” Lilith said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I like sleeping with you, too.”

 

“W-well…your bed is…really soft…”

 

“All of the beds are soft in the castle, King.” She kissed his cheek before standing up, revealing that she had on a swimsuit the whole time. It was strapless and quite low-riding on the top so it gave the illusion she was naked. Anyway, your face is really red. Maybe you should get out before you pass out. If you get too hot you could also puke.”

 

“I-I know…” ‘The beds may be soft, but they do not have your scent…’ Kingdon stood and shook the water out of his hair.

 

Lilith turned around. “Do I still have blood on me?”

 

Kingdon cautiously inspected her. His eyes roamed her body. Her perfect, curving and toned body… Looking over her shoulder, Lilith smirked at him, feeling his eyes on her. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Y-you’re all clean…M-milady…”

“Good!” She shook the water off her wings and tail while ringing out her hair. “I’ll see you in bed, King~”

 

 

After his bath, Kingdon changed into a tank top and shorts before knocking on his master’s door for the second night in a row. Lilith answered with a warm smile. “Was wondering if you were going to stand me up.” She joked, stepping aside to let him in.

 

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, Milady.” As soon as he entered the room her scent enveloped him. He sniffed the air. “Roses…”

 

Lilith looked at him curiously as she closed the door. “Roses? Is that what I smell like?” She made her way to the bed and climbed in.

 

“Y-yeah…It’s nice.” Kingdon crawled in after her. As soon as he was settled she absorbed the dark fire, extinguishing the candles. Lilith moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

 

She nuzzled into him. “You smell like sweet peas.”

 

“Sweet pea?” Kingdon made a face. “Not a very manly scent…”

 

“Better than smelling like sweat pea.” Lilith retorted, giggling.

 

He made a face. “That would be unpleasant.” He wrapped an arm around her. “Are you comfortable? Do you need me to get you anything?”

 

“The only thing I need is you.” She responded.

 

Kingdon ran his hand through her hair. It was a dream come true, holding her like this. “You should sleep.” Her happy face was so cute… Lilith’s tail was wagging lazily as she dozed on his chest. He wanted to kiss her. There were so many times over the years that he wanted to kiss her. Now that it was a reality.

 

Lilith looked up at King. “Your emotions are all jumbled, and your heart is beating fast...” she moved to where their faces were close. “Is there something I can do for you, King? Something you want?”

 

“N-no i-im alright milady. I guess it’s just from the stress of the day feeling all those emotions! I’m just happy H-having you h-here.” He laid back on his pillow, trying to look of the side.

 

“You can tell me…whatever you’re thinking…King.” Even as she said this, she was dozing on his chest, eyes falling shut.

 

Kingdon looked down. She was far too cute for her own good. “J-just...all the emotions I guess is throwing me off I guess.”

 

“Ok…just let me…know if I can help...”

 

Her breathing slowed. Kingdon smiled, closing his eyes. “you’ll be the first one I tell Milady.... I promise.” He buried his face in her hair. The smell of his shampoo lingered. That wasn’t something that should have caused him happiness and pride, but it did. His master made a small noise in her sleep and hugged him tight. “Goodnight, Lilith.” His wing wrapped around her and tail entwined with hers.

 

Then he, too, drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for more angst.


End file.
